Descending Darkness: Midnight's Crossroad Instinct
by SYChunsa
Summary: After being separated by Zelda in DD:Twilight, Nina ends up in the frozen land of Arteminka, home to the Animalians. She senses something amiss w/in herself. Will she find it in time for Hyrule? COMPLETE Next side story UP! Preview of next story up!
1. White

Disclaimer: Me no own except plot and OCs.

A/N: Welcome to a side story of Midnight, Instinct. This story actually follows the events of Nina after Book 1, and does not actually focus on a canon character. This is merely to serve as insight for the main book which will come last. It is highly recommended that you have already read Descending Darkness: Twilight as this serves as a major plot brick in the wall. The book will progress in a rather strange format with several parts, starting from the side of the non-canon characters to the main characters. Each sidestory will contain several chapters... to explain what? Read on and you'll see. The end will progress into the mainstream storyline that leads into the next book. Good luck, and may the light protect you from the night.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Instinct**_

_**Chapter 1: White**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

The light was all she could see in the midst of the darkness. She had traveled for what seemed like eternity. Her light blue hair whipped around as the wind rushed past her. Suddenly, the light turned into dark as a magic seal appeared before her. She positioned herself into a standing position and braced herself as she shot through the seal. Her breath escaped her that moment as a frigid wind assaulted her skin.

Falling, falling.

She tumbled through the air before snapping through several solid objects. She felt herself land on the ground with a heavy thud, face down. Her eye struggled to stay open.

"Cold...so...cold..." she whispered as her eyes closed.

Tiny snowflakes descended upon her fallen form. A heartbeat. Her arm slowly crystallized. Another hearbeat and she was in the dark.

--------------------

A heartbeat. Amber eyes slowly opened. They blinked a few times. The feirce eyes gazed around the room. With a groan, she sat up. The fur blankets that had covered her slipped off to reveal her bandaged torso. A soft rustle caused her to tense. She glared at the door of the room.

With a click, the door opened to reveal a young woman her age. Her long black hair framed her narrow and pleasant face. The woman's aqua eyes held a sort of happiness. Thick fur robes covered her body and a white fox mask was attached to the side of her head.

"I was beginning to worry. I'm glad you're awake," she said.

The other woman in the bed relaxed, sensing she wasn't a threat.

"Can you understand me?" the dark-haired woman inquired.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. I just had to recollect myself," the blue-haired woman replied back.

"Very good. Seems like we can understand each other. How about an introduction? I'm Kitsuo Whitewind," the woman introduced.

The bluenette smiled.

"I'm Nina. Thanks for saving my sorry butt from the cold," the bluenette said back.

Kitsuo discarded her thick fur robe onto the floor and took a chair. Her white tunic was lined with fur as well.

"You're lucky I found you when I did. It had just so happened that I was traveling that part of the forest to find some hunters. I found you before they did," Kitsuo commented.

Nina stretched her arms into the air before slumping back down.

"Thanks a bunch. I can't express how glad I am that you helped me out," Nina said.

A knock on the door caught the two's attention.

"Is the young one awake yet?" came a the deep voice of a much older man.

"Yes, come in," Kitsuo replied.

A man that seemed to be in his fifties entered the room in a fur cloak similar to Kitsuo's. On his forehead rested a headpiece decorated with large stag antlers. His graying hair and wrinkly face failed to hinder his kind aura.

"I'm glad you are awake now, young miss," he said in his deep voice.

"I must thank you for rescuing me," Nina thanked with deep gratitude.

He held up a large hand.

"It was no problem," the man replied.

Kitsuo looked at the man for a second then looked back at Nina.

"It seems you have met my daughter already. I am her father, the Chief of this village, Stagarius Whitewind," the man introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Nina said with a small bow from her bed.

"My daughter found you in the White Crystal Forest while tracking some obnoxious hunters. It was her that brought you back to the village," Stagarius said.

Nina sat in silence to absorb the new developments.

"May I ask where this village is?" Nina questioned.

"This is the largest village, but more akin to a city, of the Animalius race. We live in the land known as Arteminka," Stagarius explained.

"Dammit," Nina hissed out, biting her nail.

Kitsuo and Stagarius tossed each other a curious look.

"And may we ask how you ended up in the middle of the forest in thin and useless clothes?" Stagarius inquired.

"And explain why there was a strong source of magic in the area while you're at it," Kitsuo tacked on.

Nina let out a heavy sigh.

"I was transported here by a magical seal. Unfortunately, the seal decided to drop me from the height of the tall trees...ouch...which would explain the soreness," Nina winced as she rubbed her ribs.  
"It was quite the powerful magic seal. If I'm not mistaken, it resembles Hylian magic," Stagarius commented.

"That's right. The spell was created and used in Hyrule," Nina responded.

The three sat in awkward silence.

"You're joking," Kitsuo stated.

"About what?" Nina asked back.

"You couldn't have possibly traveled from Hyrule using teleportation magic," the black-haired woman shot out.

"Why would that be impossible?" the bluenette asked back, clearly feeling left out.

Kitsuo ruffled her hair in exasperation. She took a map from a drawer and placed it on the bed in front of Nina.  
"This is a map of the world. You are currently here," Kitsuo explained, pointing to a land mass far up in the North.

Nina nodded, continuing to fail to see the problem.

"Hyrule is over here," the woman said pointing to whole other continent.

The injured woman sat in silence.

"Damn. That's inconvenient," was all she could say.

"But why would someone come to the frozen land of the North from the prosperous land of Hyrule?" Stagarius questioned.

Nina rubbed her temples.

"Er...Hyrule...is not so prosperous anymore," Nina mumbled out.

"What?" the two Animalians questioned in disbelief.

"Hyrule lost against a dark force," the blue-haired woman explained.

"But Father, doesn't Hyrule have a powerful Royal Family?" Kitsuo asked.

"Yes, they do my daughter. I was hoping you would meet them someday. Their current princess is Zelda the First, the daughter of the great Queen Fiora that ended the Dark War in one swipe of her sword," Stagarius confirmed before throwing Nina a look that requested more anwers.

"Unfortunately, the darkness was something never seen before. Having no choice, Princess Zelda fled the castle with her companions," Nina explained further.

"And you happened to be one of her companions," Stagarius finished.

Nina nodded. The three sat in contemplative silence. Kitsuo then began to speak.

"So why were you brought here?" Kitsuo asked.

"I honestly don't know," Nina replied back.

Stagarius raised an eyebrow at Kitsuo. She sighed and began to talk again.

"So, the truth is that I found you under a good feet of snow," Kitsuo stated.

"Oh, really...wait. What?" Nina asked, doing a double take.

"Much to my surprise, you were still very much alive but existing in a different state than now," the princess explained.

Nina sat in thought once more.

"Your body had begun to crystalize and managed to produce enough heat to prevent frostbite by some miracle. I don't know how you did it, but you did anyway," Kitsuo explained.

"I didn't see that one coming," Nina merely said.

The foreigner yawned.

"You still have yet to recover all the way," Stagarius commented before getting interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Come in," Kitsuo called out.

The door opened and walked in was a raven-haired woman in a black feather cape. Her amethyst eyes shimmered with fire. She was in her late twenties.

"Kitsuo! You owe me a raven feather fan!" the woman demanded.

"You've got to be kidding me. I don't have time for this right now!" Kitsuo cried out, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Oh no! You aren't escaping me! This is also payback for before!" the new woman cried back.

"I didn't even do anything!" Kitsuo hissed out.

Stagarius sighed as the two bickered loudly murmuring something akin to "here we go again". Nina merely looked on, not knowing whether or not to be amused or bewildered. A sudden projectile interrupted the cat fight, the projectile being a shoe that hit the raven-haired woman's head with a loud thud. Those present in the room turned towards the new person. A woman exactly identical to the raven woman, except with soft white hair and white feathered clothes, looked at the her inverted mirror image accusingly.

"Quit squabbling with Princess Kitsuo, Rayvia," the white-haired woman said.

"Why must this happen everyday?" came a new and silky voice.

The two feather clad women immediately stood at attention and bowed deeply. Through the doorway came a woman around the same age as the two other women. Her long hair was snow white and eyes a cloudy gray. Her soft and feminine face exuded a calming aura. She wore a crown decorated with several stones exuding magic power and two dragon antlers protruded from it. The woman's dark blue cloak lined with fur shuffled quietly against the floor.

"Rayvia, please stop fighting with Kitsuo. This would save your sister Dovina much trouble," the warm voice continued.

"We are sorry, Oracle Artelia," the two apologized.

Dovina glared at her sister and whispered under her breath,"Good job, Rayvia."

Oracle Artelia held up a hand. The two ceased to speak immediately. She held out her hand. Kitsuo gently took it into her hands and guided the oracle to Nina. The oracle reached out to touch Nina's face. Nina held still as the oracle traced her features. Artelia retracted her hand and held it out. Nina took it gently.

"You must be Nina, recently arrived from Hyrule. I knew sending Kitsuo out was a good idea. I am the foreseeing Artelia, oracle of the Arteminkan kingdom," the oracle introduced.

"I am Nina. I thank you, Oracle Artelia for aiding in my rescue," Nina said, bowing even though she knew of Artelia's condition.

Artelia placed her hands on either side of Nina's face. Her hands scanned over Nina's face once more. She then began to talk.

"You are a beautiful being Nina. Few have the qualities of the pure like you do," Artelia stated.

The oracle paused.

"I seem to remind you of someone. May I ask how?" Artelia questioned.

"Ah, you just remind me of one of my aquaintances back home. She is truly amazing, having no mortal eyes like you," Nina responded.

Artelia smiled.

"Do not worry about offending me. Only the few chosen have no physical sight as a sacrifice to see the past and future. I am fine to have no eyes of the present," the oracle reassured.

"But I am sure you can see enough with your other senses," Nina said in return.

"Thank you for letting me see you, Nina," Artelia said while letting go of Nina's face.

The oracle turned away from Nina and held out her two hands. Rayvia and Dovina each took a hand.

"Think carefully about what you need and seek," the oracle mysteriously said.

Nina sat in silence to absorb the question. However, for a while, Nina had known the answer.

"Destructive powers," the foreigner merely said.

"Very good. You sound sure in your endeavor. Something you lost is the key to gaining what you desire. Contemplate and I will speak to you later," Artelia said.

Dovina and Rayvia walked in synchronized footsteps out the door, guiding the blind oracle. Stagarius and Kitsuo stood as well. The cheiftain exited the room. The princess dug through the closet and placed a thick night dress and pants with a robe made of fur on the bed.

"Here's a change of clothes I found for you. I'm assuming you'll want to eat considering you've been out for a few days. Just follow your nose to the dining hall for dinner. I'll see you then," Kitsuo said, trotting out after her father.

At the mention of dinner, Nina's stomach growled loudly. Nina tossed a glance at the door for a moment before standing up. She looked down to see herself in pants. The foreigner sighed. At least they had the courtesy to dress her. Nina quickly changed and left the room.

As soon as Nina exited the room, the scent of a delicious stew assaulted her senses. She tried her best to keep her saliva from overflowing as she traveled in the direction of the rich scent. Nina stopped in front a set of heavily decorated double doors. She took a deep and entered, only to be greeted enthusiastically by what seemed to be other Animalians.

"Welcome honored guest. Please take a seat next to Princess Kitsuo and dinner will be served shortly," one of the servers said while stirring a huge pot of stew.

Nina nodded and seated herself comfortably. She looked around and noticed mist coming from the ground. As if to answer Nina's look of curiosity, Kitsuo spoke.

"This entire palace is made of a stone specific to this area. The stone will absorb the coldness in the air. When the air begins to heat up, the stone will release mist to cool its atmosphere down," Kitsuo explained.

"Wow, that is amazing," Nina replied.

The two stopped their conversation as another voice spoke up.

"Erhm," came someone's voice.

All of those present in the room turned toward the source of the noise.

"We welcome our honored guest. A warrior from a foreign land, Nina. Tonight, we shall feast to greet the arrival of a brave soul!" the head chef announced.

The head chef smiled in a jolly manner and proceeded to fill thousands of bowls with steaming stew. Her assistant slid the bowls down the table with precision and accuracy as the bowls slowed to a stop in front of their respective owner. The two did the same with the other dishes while two other servants did the same with drinks from the other side. Soon, the tables were full of food and warmth.

"Eat well!" the head chef announced, having seated herself in an empty seat.

They all cheered, Nina as well. She dug in and relished the taste of the beef stew in her mouth. She was starving, so the foreigner gave no complaint when the happy tribes people piled food onto her plate.

---------------

Nina was stuffed that evening. After bidding each other goodnight, the happy diners all went to bed. Kitsuo led Nina down the hall to a new room.

"Your stuff was saved and has been placed in this room. I shall see you in the morning. We have no wake-up time, but we usually awake when the sun shines. Come to the dining hall again for breakfast. Good night, Lady Nina," Kitsuo said, turning to leave.

"Good night to you as well, Princess Kitsuo," Nina said back politely.

"Please, just Kitsuo," Kitsuo said with a smile, turning to look at Nina.

"And please, just call me Nina and we'll be even," Nina replied, smiling back.

Kitsuo laughed lightly and waved goodbye, disappearing down the hall. Nina opened the door and entered the cozy room. A fire warmed the modest guestroom. Nina spotted her bag of things on top of a set of drawers. She climbed into the bed, already in her night clothes. Kitsuo explained that everybody came to eat dinner in their night clothes after a bath. Such was the custom of the land. Nina laid down and closed her eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep to accelerate her recovery rate.

-------------------

Nina slept quietly in the dark until she felt a pull on her soul. It wasn't a bad pull, but a very familiar one. Curious, Nina gave in and was dragged into a scene of a crossroad. She walked from her road to the junction, approaching four other figures.

"Glad you could make it," came a familiar and affectionate voice that belonged to Kirav.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Nina automatically replied back.

"We're in my territory of the dream world," came the firm yet soft voice of an older sounding Zelda.

The five figures stood in cloaks, hiding their identities from each other. The princess stepped out, her hood shifting to expose her darker colored hair. A tree materialized as she held her hand out. She tapped on the engravings that appeared.

"When the time comes, we shall all gather at this tree in the heart of Leyona Forest. This sacred forest will be protected by the Goddesses. When we return, it may be at different times. When we are all gathered, I will then pray to the Goddesses for victory," Zelda said.

A bronze colored hand emerged from the cloak of Malon, and extended its pinky.

"Let's make a secret handshake promise. When we see each other again, hold out your pinky. When we know that we have been truly reunited, we'll shake pinkies," Malon's lyrical voice said.

The five smiled at the idea. They each held out their pink and linked it together into a mass. Nina looked at Kirav's hooded face. Kirav looked at the shorter man that was assumed to be Link. Link looked at Zelda. Zelda looked at Malon.

The quintent burst out into friendly laughter.

"No matter where we are, we are under the same sky. May we be reunited soon," came Link's noticably deeper voice.


	2. Flash Over

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 2: Flash Over

written by SYChunsa

Nina awoke to the pleasant warming effect of the sun's rays. She blinked her amber eyes a couple of times before proceeding to sit up. Nina washed up in the adjoining bathroom and stopped by the dining hall for a quick bite to eat. On the way out of the dining room, Nina bumped into Kitsuo.

"Oh, good morning Kitsuo!" Nina said in surprise.

"Ah, good morning Nina," Kitsuo said in response.

She smiled while looking at Nina's face.

"You seem lighter today," Kitsuo commented.

Nina smiled back.

"I had a good dream," Nina replied.

"Dreams are important indeed," came a new voice for the day.

The two turned around to see Oracle Artelia and the two attendants, Rayvia and Dovina from the day before.

"Good morning, Oracle Artelia," Nina and Kitsuo greeted in unison.

"Good morning," Artelia replied.

A footstep caught the attention of Artelia's sensitive ears.

"Well if it isn't Leor," the oracle said.

A large lion appeared in front of the girls. Its sandy coat of fur shimmered with its brown mane. The lion's yellow eyes looked at Artelia. It bowed to Artelia.

"Greetings, Oracle Artelia. I'm sorry to trouble you but we are having a council to decide how to deal with recent troubles in the Krystallis Village," the lion growled out.

"Thank you, Leor. Accompany us to the meeting," Artelia suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," he growled out.

The lion stood on his hind legs. With a might roar, he glowed a brilliant white light. When the light faded, a burly man in his late twenties with a large mane of hair much like the lion's stood in the place of the beast. He walked ahead of the group and guided them to a nearby building.

Leor opened the door and gestured for the others to enter first. They trickled in and took a seat around a large oval table with Stagarius sitting in a slightly raised and more ornamented chair.

"Errhm. I have received a request for help from the nearby Azura Village to deal with a troublesome and powerful beast kidnapping the woman and killing the men," Stagarius announced.

"Pfft. Typical," huffed out a woman with boyish and cropped blue hair.

"How about you go kill it then, Ishava?" came a retort from the older man sitting across from her.

Before the argument could progress any further, Oracle Artelia held up a hand which silenced the entire room.

"I suggest we send Nina and Kitsuo to take care of the beast. From the looks of it, the monster likes pretty woman and doesn't seem too terrifying. It'll get Nina back into her regular state of being," Artelia said.

A sea of murmurs erupted.

"I don't mind, Oracle Artelia," Nina replied as she heard concerns about being the Animalian's guest.

"I'll go too," Kitsuo said.

"Issue solved. The path through the White Crystal Forest shouldn't take more than an hour. Good luck and this meeting is dismissed," Oracle Artelia declared.

The Animalians filtered out of the building. Artelia and her two servants pulled Nina and Kitsuo aside.

"Kitsuo knows the way to the village. I recommend you leave now so you can be back by dinner. Dangerous presences lurk in the dark of the night," the oracle suggested.

Kitsuo nodded.

"Follow me, Nina," the princess said enthusiastically, taking off into the eastern side of the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Nina yelled to Kitsuo, running after the fast princess.

The two leaped from branch to branch amongst the treetops.

"You're not half bad at this. Later, want to test your skills in the treetop obstacle course?" Kitsuo asked.

"Heh. Sure," Nina said with a shrug.

"So...you mentioned knowing Hyrule's Royal Family. What are they like?" the princess asked, quite curious.

"Yeah, I met them several times. Well, Zelda's mother was incredibly brave and strong. Too bad she had to die early. The king is just and fair in his ruling. Zelda is just like her mother. And Zelda's champion, Link, is a courageous guy. It's not often a handful of decent people come along together," Nina described.

"Wow. My dad always planned to send me to meet with the Royal Family as an ambassador. He said Zelda and I would get along great, being about the same age. Hmm. How about your family?" Kitsuo questioned.

"My adorable little sister lives with me and my mom. My mother is probably one of the most aggressive people you will ever see. But my guy is there for me," Nina replied.

"They sound nice," the princess stated.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Nina replied.

The two traveled in silence before Kitsuo spoke again.

"Hey! That's the village!" the princess announced.

Kitsuo sped up and Nina followed quickly. They jumped out of the trees in a flurry of snow. Kitsuo landed on her feet quietly while Nina hit the snow in a less graceful manner. The foreigner hit the snow on all fours having lost her footing while jumping. The Animalian cast Nina a glance and erupted into a storm of giggles. Nina huffed and brushed herself off.

"Are you finished?" Nina asked in clear irritation.

"Hee-hee, yes," Kitsuo replied with a fox-like smirk.

The two entered the rather damaged and quiet village.

"Geez, looks like a ghost town," Nina commented while walking on the roadside.

She noticed a head peak out from a window before quickly disappearing again.  
"We should find the head of the village," Kitsuo said, walking a bit ahead of Nina.

"Are you two from the Animalian capital?" an elderly voice asked.

The two turned around to see a bald old man standing before them with a long wooden staff.

"Yes we are, and you must be the head of Azura Village," Kitsuo replied.

"We're glad you came! Please! Come inside!" he gestured.

Kitsuo and Nina followed the man into a nearby building. He took a seat in front of the two girls. Nina sat down first. Kitsuo took a seat in a nearby chair.

"We were told we would be exterminating a beast that has giving you trouble. Please, inform us more on the demon," Kitsuo said.

A young man appeared from a side room with a scroll. He placed it on the table seperating the elder and the girls. The man unraveled it to reveal a drawing of what appeared to be a bulky man with a shaggy mane of brown hair.

"This is the demon. He was supposedly sealed away but managed to break the seal. The demon comes and takes woman from the village. He eats their bodies and uses their souls as servants," the young man explained.

"Typical wolf men behavior," Kitsuo sighed out.

"He doesn't seem so strong," Nina observed.

"The demon seems stronger than he appears," the elder commented.

"So what's the plan?" Nina asked.

"Well, seems like wolf boy likes women, most likely pretty women. We're going to have to lure him out, figure out a way to break the spell of the demon, and get rid of him," Kitsuo stated.

"How's that going to work?" Nina questioned.

"Hmm. We can't risk having another villager taken so you'll be the decoy," Kitsuo explained.

"Okay, so...wait. What!?" Nina exclaimed.

"Hey, I can't do it. My Animalian blood is known by all creatures. I would be instantly recognized," Kitsuo argued.

Nina glared at Kitsuo before growling in frustration. She ruffled her hair in frustration and yelled. Curse words spilled out of her mouth like a stream.

"Better get started," Kitsuo sighed out.

The Animalian dragged Nina to a nearby room as some of the remaining female residents arrived to help. They revealed an arsenal of beauty tools. If Nina were a man, she would've passed out promptly.

------------

Nina stood in the middle of town. She wore a long white dress and had her hair down and finely brushed. Men from the village, acting (she hoped) as suitors, surrounded her in an effort to draw out the demon. Luckily, wolf boy was very gullible and the lure worked like a charm.

He entered the village sprinting in standing werewolf form and in a flash grabbed Nina. Nina could have easily escaped but chose not to, in an effort to stick to the plan. She was clearly irritated as she pretended to play the helpless maiden. Kitsuo had seen the entire thing from the roof she was perched on.

"Oh boy. I didn't expect the plan to actually work," Kitsuo muttered out as she took off after the demon.

The princess stayed enough of a distance behind the captor and the captive to escape notice. She noticed the pace of the werewolf slow down, drawing the conclusion they were close to his lair. Kitsuo darted into the trees as she watched Nina and the demon pass into the cave. She saw a shimmer in the entrance and realized that there was a spell active to detect intruders. Hopefully, Nina would be able to handle this but just in case, Kitsuo closed her eyes. The Animalian placed her hands on the snow and summoned a snow fox spirit to act as her eyes. The fox made of snow trotted quietly along the cave and immediately froze to blend in with the snow when it spotted the demon and Nina.

"I've never seen you before in the village," the werewolf growled out, inspecting his catch.

Nina was itching to beat the thing to death, demon or not. Obviously, the wolf man's ogling wasn't helping much either.

"I was just resting in the village," Nina responded, covering her face to also cover her grinding teeth.

The werewolf transformed into the man depicted back at the village on the scroll.

"If you listen to me, you will live," the wolf man stated.

"And if I don't?" Nina asked, resisting to throttle the man with all her might.

"Then I will rip your soul out and use your body as a servant container," the now man growled out.

"Hmph. Looks like wolf boy actually has powers," Nina thought silently.

The foreigner took a quick look at the cave and noticed a strange lump in the snow. Nina new immediately what it was when one eye appeared on the snow's surface. She shifted her attention back to the demon on hand. Nina nearly barfed at the ingenious yet humiliating idea that popped into her head.

"So, what if I do you a really big favor? Would you let the other village women go?" Nina asked, suggestively letting her sleeve slip down her shoulder and shifting her skirt to expose her legs.

The wolf man was quite the obvious pervert.

"Of course. Only I can undo the spell by my own will or by being defeated," the demon said, nearly drooling as he readied his hands to grope Nina.

Nina smirked. She slapped away wolf boy's hands and stood up. The foreigner ripped off the bottom half of her dress to reveal thick pants she had worn to the village. If she could, she would have taken the time to roar her triumph.

"Sorry, wolf boy. I've got a request to exorcise you! Thanks for the tip!" Nina yelled, jumping into the air and kicking the man form of the demon.

"Gah!" growled the man, having been caught off guard.

He landed across the room.

"One point for me!" Nina said, holding her hands up in celebration.

As the snow settled, Nina felt an ominous feeling. She looked over to see the demon's body pulsing.

"You bitch," he hissed out.

Nina began to sweat nervously.

"You little bitch!" roared the demon as he transformed into a large wolf three times the size of Nina, standing on his hind legs.

"Shit," Nina stated before running down the nearest turn.

"Come here!"

"No!" the foreigner quickly replied.

Nina hid behind the nearest object as wolf man entered the room. She looked around to find herself surrounded by many female bodies. Must be his little servant making room. Nina held her hand out, getting ready to summon her weapon. As soon as the wolf man stepped into her range, Nina summoned her weapon with a snap.

The foreigner jumped at the demon with her weapon pointing towards him. She kicked the wolf man down with both her feet and stood on top of his chest, weapon pointed at his chest. Nina glared at her victim.

"I can either beat the living daylights out of you or you can willingly release the villagers," Nina said.

"How about neither!" the demon yelled out.

He rose with Nina still on his chest. The wolf man grabbed Nina's leg and swung her around before throwing her into the snow. In order to buy some time, Nina threw her weapon at high speed. It succeeded in peircing the demon's chest and delaying him.

"Kitsuo! Help would be appreciated!" Nina yelled out, running past the demon that was heavily bleeding.

The snow fox popped out of the ground and jumped onto the demon's face, succeeding in buying Nina a few seconds. Nina sprinted towards the entrance but was immediately stopped by a now solidified transparent barrier. Kitsuo appeared on the outside of the cave and tried to enter the cave to no avail. She banged on the barrier.

"Nina!" Kitsuo yelled.

Nina turned around to see wolf man right behind her.

"Shit! Nina!" the princess exclaimed in panic.

Kitsuo clawed at the barrier as Nina dodged the demon as best as she could in the enclosed tunnel. Nina dodged the demon's attacks successfully, knowing that this game could go on forever. The demon developed a glint in his eye and suddenly punched the side of the tunnel. Icicles came crashing down from the ceiling.

Nina dodged the icicles as well but was finally bat down by the wolf demon. She landed in the snow with a heavy thud. Before she could reorientate herself, the wolf man threw Nina against the wall. The girl's vision fuzzed up for a second as intense pains assaulted her body. She heard in the distance Kitsuo panicking. Soon enough, stars and darkness invaded Nina's vision.

With a triumphant roar, the demon thrust his claws into Nina's chest. Blood spurted out of the hole and flowed out of Nina's mouth. Nina screamed, half gurgling because of the blood. Kitsuo screamed at the horrific sight. The princess hit the glass faster and harder with her fists and succeeded in making a crack. Nina looked at Kitsuo with a shocked expression.

"Damn," Nina said before her vision went black.

The demon pushed Nina higher up against the wall, the cave being dyed a red color.

"Not so tough now?" the demon hissed out.

Wolf boy looked at Kitsuo and licked his fangs.

"You're next, vixen," he growled out.

-------------------------

"You're here again?"

"Who's there?" Nina asked.

"If you keep dying like this, you might really permanently die," said the voice again.

Nina's eyelids felt like lead as she struggled to open them. A hand kept them closed.

"Go back and don't stay here."

Nina shivered as a chilly feeling rushed over her body.

"Don't worry, this is supposed to happen."

-------------------------------

A strong thud.

The demon looked at Nina's body in surprise. Her heart had started beating again.

"You're joking," the wolf man said in disbelief.

His expression grew into rage.

"Stay dead!" he yelled, bringing his claws down.

Strangely enough, his claws did not penetrate Nina's body.

"What!?" the demon exclaimed.

Mist began to pour out of Nina's mouth. Starting to get desperate, the demon raised his fist and punched Nina's face. His fist hit something solid. In a flash, ice emerged from Nina's arms and flashed over her wound and part of her face. A cracking sound came from her neck as Nina's head raised itself. She opened her eyes, peircing into the demon's own eyes.

Nina looked at the demon emotionless. Her arm gripped the demon's arm that was within her body. Nina's other arm was raised and was down in a flash. The wolf man's arm became detached, spraying out his oddly colored blood. Nina landed on her feet. She ripped out the claw and did not flinch as a fresh shower of crimson landed on the demon. Kitsuo could only look on in a mix of awe, confusion, and gross fascination.

Nina's wound quickly froze over again. The demon snapped out of his petrified state and raised his remaining claw. The girl leaped. Nina dug both her ice coated claws into the demon's shoulders and placed both her feet on his chest. Ice began to emerge from Nina's claw punctures like a vine.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Nina whispered out, her face still in a trance like expression.

The wolf demon made one last attempt to grab Nina and shake her off. He felt liquid on his shoulders. Before he could recollect himself, he howled in pain as thousands of volts of lightning coursed through his entire body. The demon's body was gone in a flash as steam exuded from Nina's ice claws. The barrier immediately dissolved.

Kitsuo ran towards Nina as the ice covered girl crumpled onto the floor. The princess turned the girl over to inspect her wound and found it to be frozen shut with a slowly melting ice. The princess put Nina on piggy back style and ran back towards the village. She could care less right now about what happened to the villagers.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

written by SYChunsa

The last thing Nina remembered was passing out in the snow and Kitsuo coming to her rescue. She awoke and found herself very sore in the abdomen area. Nina sat up in bed and inspected her wounds. Determining she had enough magic to do so, Nina removed the bandages and began healing her stomach area that was raw and red. She distinctly remembered having a gaping hole in place but decided not to question it.

Kitsuo entered the room after knocking once. The princess looked at Nina who was healing the remainder of her wound. Kitsuo sat down on the bed that Nina was in.

"You really should stop waking up like this," Kitsuo commented.

"Yeah. Do you think I enjoy it?" Nina questioned sarcastically, watching her raw skin reknit itself.

"You are a real mystery, Nina," the Animalian said, also recalling Nina's gaping hole that was no longer seen.

"I must have automatically healed myself to the point where I had to sleep to maintain my magic levels," Nina concluded as she removed her healing hand to reveal a heavily scarred area of the stomach.

"You don't mind having scars?" Kitsuo asked.

"Nah, it takes up too much magic to actually remove scars. I just sped up the healing process by tenfold with the magic," the older girl replied, stretching her stiff body.

"You've been out for almost the entire rest of the day. I'm surprised you weren't out longer compared to when you first came here. Looks like we've missed dinner but the villagers were nice and gracious enough to make us food in thanks," Kitsuo said.

"Ah! What happened to the demon and the women in the cave?" Nina asked, realizing that she passed out before finishing the job.

"Don't worry. The women found their way back and said the demon was nowhere to be seen. However, they were quite mortified by the blood stains resulting from the fight," Kitsuo replied.

Nina held her hand up to the light and examined it.

"I vaguely remember becoming incredibly cold and filled with rage? No, rage wouldn't be it. I guess a feral feeling? I do remember saying something and then having a tingling sensation go through my arms. Wolf boy screamed before disappearing," Nina said.

Kitsuo suddenly put her face against Nina's. Surprised, Nina jumped against the back of the bed.

"I think you experienced an extreme form of andrenaline rush. You looked similar to when we found you. We might be coming closer to a solution in making you stronger by tenfold at least," Kitsuo stated.

A knock on the door caused Kitsuo to stand.

"Dinner is ready," came a woman's voice.

"Okay. We'll be out," Kitsuo replied.

The princess pointed at a stack of clothes on the desk next to Nina.

"We had no choice but to throw away the clothes you used in the fight. Those are the clothes you wore while entering the village and a new pair of pants given by the villagers. After we eat, we'll head back to Arteminka City and retire for the night," Kitsuo said before exiting the room and shutting the door.

"Yeah..." Nina muttered out before proceeding to get dressed.

She traced her newly obtained scar. A thought came to her. Nina quickly tucked it away for later use and proceeded to join Kitsuo and the villagers for dinner. After brushing of the continuous thank yous of the villagers, Nina and Kitsuo raced through the forest again towards the Animalian city. Seeing how spent Nina still was from the whole ordeal, Kitsuo ordered Nina to go to bed and stated the matter from the village would be taken care of in the morning. With a quick goodnight, Nina retired to bed without second thought. The thought that had been tucked away in her mind passed by again before Nina promptly fell asleep.

------------------------------------

_"There are times when the mind can master the body, my daughter."_

_A child Nina looked at the woman with her back turned._

_"Sometimes we lose ourselves in the face of death, but also sometimes for the better good."_

_The woman with long and flowing white hair turned towards Nina with a gaze full of compassion coming from her jade colored eyes._

_"One thing is all it takes to achieve true and unaltered power. However many lose themselves in the dark waves of greed and sin to fall from power and sink into pity."_

_Nina's mother took her daughter into her lap and stroked child Nina's hair._

_"Remember...it only takes one thing," the woman whispered out._

_"Mommy, why are you crying?" asked the young Nina._

_The woman gently wiped away her tears._

_"You'll understand one day, my dear daughter," she said._

------------------------------------

The sun greeted the blue haired girl like most mornings. Nina turned to see the sun already pretty high up in the sky. With a sigh, she crawled out of bed. Nina stretched her body, still sore from the fight that had taken place the day before. She made a quick stop by the dining hall for breakfast, being congratulated for her successful exorcism by the Animalians. Nina could only accept the praise in a shy and humble manner.

"Morning, Nina!" Kitsuo called with a wave.

Nina waved back and jogged over to where the princess was.

"Good morning, Kitsuo," Nina greeted.

The Animalian motioned towards the house behind her.

"This is the house of the most gifted healer in Arteminka. I just want to make sure you don't have any injuries we can't see," Kitsuo explained while opening the door.

Nina merely nodded before following Kitsuo into the building. As Nina entered the building, her senses were assaulted by the smell of various herbs. The herbs gave off a refreshing smell. A women with medium length silver hair clapped her hands together while looking at a young boy that had gotten his arm wrapped.

"All done. Now that wasn't too bad was it, Til?" said the woman with silver hair.

"Thanks, Miss Yukawa. Have a nice day!" the boy called as he rushed out the door.

"And another patient rushes out the door," the woman muttered out.

She looked behind her in surprise but with a smile.  
"Ah! Princess Kitsuo! And Miss Nina!" the woman said.

"Hi, Miss Yukawa. Could you check over Nina? Just want to make sure she doesn't have anything serious we can't see," Kitsuo requested.

"I'm on it! Now, Miss Nina. Please take a seat on the bed," Yukawa said.

Nina nodded before taking a seat.

"Now, remove your cloak so I can make a more accurate examination," the healer requested.

Nina nodded again to reveal her sleeveless robe and simple pants she wore that day. Yukawa nodded in approval, Nina having followed her instructions without complaint. She held out her hands which began to glow a soft white.

"Please hold still while I search your bodies for injury," Yukawa ordered.

The guest nodded once more as Yukawa placed her hands on Nina's head and glided down her back.

"Back and shoulders up are in good condition..." Yukawa stated before moving her hands to the front of Nina's shoulders and to the side of her ribs.

"Hm. Fresh wounds I assume? I sense healing magic present in the bones of this area as well as in the tissue," the healer stated.

"Yeah, Nina got them from the mission yesterday," Kitsuo confirmed.

"Geez. And from the looks of it, it was a huge wound to consume so much magic. The entire area is just covered in magic!" Yukawa exclaimed before quickly inspecting Nina's legs.

"Well, I kinda got a hole busted through me," Nina confessed.

"Wow! Such a rare phenomenom. Automatic accelerated regeneration, so advanced that it seems to reverse time. I didn't know our guest had this kind of power," the healer said in awe.

Yukawa sat back in her chair and started sipping a cup of tea from her desk with eyes closed.

"Well, you are all clear. No other injuries besides the rather large tender area," Yukawa said.

Nina pulled her cloak back on. Kitsuo noticed her facial expression was different.

"Thanks for the check up," Nina said before promptly exiting the building.

Yukawa cracked open an eye as Kitsuo ran after her friend.

"However, her mental state seems shaken a bit. It should help out her situation though," the healer said.

"Thank you, Miss Yukawa."

Oracle Artelia stepped out from behind one of the patient curtains.

"No problem, Miss Oracle," Yukawa replied.

The healer stood up and took the oracle's hand. Yukawa guided the oracle outside where her two guards Dovina and Rayvia stood. She looked off in the distance to see Kitsuo talking to what seemed to be a slightly off-beat Nina.

"Dovina, Rayvia. Accompany me. I need to go see two old friends," the oracle suddenly requested.

"We always will," the polar opposite twins replied.

------------------------------------

"Hey, Nina! Are you okay? You're acting really different!" Kitsuo said.

Nina stopped and turned to Kitsuo. Her eyes seemed to have lost their spark but not to the point where they were absolutely dull. There was a dim fire still present in them. Kitsuo flinched, expecting a yell but was surprised.

"Sorry, it's just that...I dreamed, well not even dreamed, but recalled a distant memory in my sleep. It's bothering me, and I'm starting to realize something but not sure what it is. What Miss Yukawa said about my regeneration is ringing a bell somewhere," Nina replied, her voice heavy and strangely vulnerable.

The princess lost her words at Nina's explanation.

"So, I'm assuming you want a quiet place to think?" Kitsuo asked.

Nina slowly nodded. The princess held her chin in thought before clapping her hands together.

"Follow me!" the Animalian said excitedly.

Extremely curious, Nina quickly bounded after the fox girl into the forest. Nina looked around the treetops to find the place becoming very unfamiliar. After a few minutes of travelling, she noticed Kitsuo had jumped down onto the snow covered ground. Nina jumped down next to Kitsuo where the princess turned towards her with a smile.

"Welcome to my secret haven!" Kitsuo announced, her arms wide open.

"Eh?" the stunned foreigner uttered out.

With a mischevious glint in her eye, she grabbed Nina's cloak. In a flash, Nina's cloak was off and the foreigner stood shivering in the snow. Kitsuo quickly stripped and jumped into a steaming pool of water. A few bubbles emerged before the princess followed suite, flipping her hair out of her face.

"This place is my little meditation spot whenever I just need some alone time. Nobody in the village knows about this spot, except for Oracle Artelia of course," Kitsuo explained, muttering the last part.

Nina scratched her head nervously, not that she was embarrased to strip naked in front of another girl her age. After all, it was common to have public bath-houses from where she came from. It was just...quite random? Kitsuo placed her arms on top of one of the rocks.

"What's wrong, Nina?" the princess asked.

"It's just that, I needed a place to think, not exactly relax," Nina replied.

"Lighten up, Nina. Ever since you got here, all you've been worried about was saving the world, regaining your powers, and what not. If you're so tense, nothing will ever come easy for you," Kitsuo said in response.

A wave of hot water soaked Nina.

"Now you have to get in, unless you want to freeze to death," the princess replied cheekily.

Nina grumbled and stripped near the water. She found a tree branch conveniently right above the pool and hung her clothes on it to warm up. The foreigner slid into the pool and sighed despite her initial reaction. Kitsuo swam over next to her.

"Feels nice right?" the princess asked.

"Mmmhm," replied Nina.

Kitsuo smiled as Nina finally lightened up and enjoyed the bath. She swam over to her clothes and reached into her cloak pocket. Her hand dug around for a few moments before she withdrew a small crystal vial. The Animalian swam back over to Nina. The foreigner felt a tug on her hair and turned around to see Kitsuo playing with it, her playful fox nature kicking in.

"Want me to wash your hair?" Kitsuo asked, holding up her vial.

Nina looked at Kitsuo in initial surprise before smiling.

"Sure," she replied.

Nina turned around to lean against the rocks as Kitsuo poured some of her shampoo onto the foreigner's pale blue hair.

"Wah...you're really pretty, Nina. Especially your hair," Kitsuo complimented.

The foreigner never really thought of herself as pretty. People often called her an ill-tempered girl, not even a woman. So, whenever someone complimented her on her looks, she always blushed and it didn't change for Kitsuo either.

"Thanks, Kitsuo," Nina replied, her cheeks slightly pink.

Kitsuo gently massaged Nina's scalp and scrubbed her hair as the shampoo's floral scent provided a soothing atmosphere.

"So, let's talk about your problem. While your calm and relaxed, you might think of something you hadn't thought of before," the princess started.

"Right. I guess I should start with my dream part memory?" Nina questioned aloud.

"Go for it," Kitsuo encouraged.

"Well, it's something my mom told me a long time ago when I was a little kid. She told me about how the mind could master the body and how we sometimes lose ourselves in the face of death. After that, she told me it only took one thing to either fall to sin or gain great power," Nina paraphrased.

"Hm. Sounds like what you experienced while fighting the demon back in Azura," Kitsuo replied, still scrubbing Nina's hair, making sure to do so thoroughly.

"That's what I was thinking, and I keep going back to the one thing that my mom mentioned," the foreigner continued.

"And?" the princess encouraged.

"Well, you said I looked almost the same as the time where I fell through the portal when first coming here," Nina started, still resting her arms and chin on the rock.

"Yeah," Kitsuo confirmed.

"The only significant similarity I can think of that was present in both situations was a near death or extreme danger," Nina concluded.

The princess and Nina sat in contemplation for a few minutes.

"Are you thinking that extreme danger triggers the feircer form of an adrenaline rush?" Kitsuo asked.

"Partly, but there has to be something else. My mom told me it takes only one thing to trigger the release of great power," Nina replied.

"One thing. It must be really significant," Kitsuo murmured out.

Kitsuo began to rinse out Nina's long hair. The foreigner widened her eyes in realization at Kitsuo's statement.

"One thing! One significant thing!" Nina exclaimed in excitement.

"Huh?" the princess questioned.

"A will or a drive! The strife of existence!" the foreigner explained.

Nina then returned to a calm state.

"But that doesn't explain why I only transformed right before dying," Nina said in a disappointed voice.

"The will to live is what I've heard to be the most powerful thing to possess. It would explain a lot if you were thinking about staying alive right before dying," Kitsuo commented.

The princess rinsed Nina's hair one more time before running her hands through to free it of knots and tangles.

"There we go, your hair is nice and clean now!" the princess explained.

Nina stretched her arms into the air before turning to face Kitsuo. The black haired girl threw Nina a questioning look.

"I'll return the favor. Let me wash your hair," Nina said.

Kitsuo smiled, as it was rare for her to get her hair washed by other people since her mother was no longer on the plane of the living. She copied Nina and rested her arms and head on a rock. Nina poured some shampoo onto Kitsuo's head and copied the Animalian's movements.

"It's been such a long time since I've gotten my hair washed by someone else," Kitsuo said in nostalgia.

"Really?" Nina asked, thinking Kitsuo would have a bunch of other girls to hang out with.

"Most of my friends are too busy with work and Oracle Artelia rarely comes to the hot springs," the princess explained.

"Too bad. It's really nice out here," Nina commented.

The foreigner cleaned Kitsuo's hair thoroughly as well.

"It was my mom that usually cleaned my hair before she died," Kitsuo said.

"Oh, sorry," Nina said.

"No reason. It was a while ago when I was still young. Apparently she defended the village from a dark dragon but died afterwards from serious wounds. Though, sometimes I wish she could have stuck around longer," the princess said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry, my dad was like that too. My mom told me he died saving the family from an evil man but never really gave the details," Nina offered in comfort.

Nina then moved on to rinsing out Kitsuo's hair.

"I've forgotten how nice it is to hang out with girls my age that aren't total princesses. Most of the other girl villagers are too busy chasing after guys to do much anything else," Kitsuo said.

"Hm? Do I sense jealousy?" Nina questioned with a smirk.

The princess turned around to glare at Nina, completely ignoring her black bangs that seemed to eat her face alive. Nina merely smirked.

"Psh. I already have a man..." the princess retorted while sounding unsure.

"You sure about that?" the foreigner asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Er...well, not exactly. Um, I don't know!" Kitsuo finally yelled out.

"Care to explain, Miss Princess?" Nina teased with a grin.

"We went on a date twice. But, I'm not sure if he really likes me," Kitsuo replied.

Nina smoothed out Kitsuo's hair and patted the Animalian's head.

"All done," the older girl announced.

Kitsuo turned around to face Nina.

"Eh, whatever happens, happens. There's no sure fire way to tell if you're in love," Nina said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Kitsuo said with a tone of slight disappointment.

"But when you find the one, it just clicks and doesn't have to make sense," the foreigner added.

The princess looked at Nina in surprise.

"Are you talking about your man you mentioned while heading towards Azura?" Kitsuo asked.

"Maybe," Nina replied, obviously saying yes.

Kitsuo sent a wave of hot spring water at Nina. The foreigner had no time to react and become drenched. Nina stuck out her tongue at Kitsuo.

"You suck," the foreigner stated.

"You're just jealous," muttered Kitsuo.

At that moment, Nina returned fire. Nina's retaliation then began a water fight. After the two lost their motivation to continue to fight, they stopped. Kitsuo stretched her arms into the air with a sigh.

"We should get back to the village," the princess said.

"Yeah," Nina replied.

Kitsuo climbed out of the water as Nina jumped up to grab her now dry and warm clothes from a nearby tree branch. The princess quickly got dressed while Nina climbed out of the hot spring to get dressed as well. The foreigner let out a content sigh at her little break from warfare.

"You feel better?"

Nina turned towards the princess.

"Most definitely. Thanks a bunch, Kitsuo," the foreigner said.

"No problem," replied Kitsuo.

The two, now closer, friends bounded through the trees again towards the village. However, as soon as Kitsuo and Nina set foot, they were shuffled into Oracle Artelia's home.


	4. One Year Later

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 4: One Year Later

written by SYChunsa

"Here I come!"

A woman with slightly wavy and long blue hair looked up at the sky. Another woman with long black hair was descending quickly upon her location. The blue haired woman on the ground quickly jumped to the side as the black haired one landed in the snow in a large shower. The woman quickly emerged from the shower and hissed. Her right hand flew over her face and the next moment, a white fox was zoning in for the kill.

"I don't think so, Kitsuo!" the woman yelled.

The fox visibly braced itself for a superpowerful attack.

"Hiyah!"

Kitsuo the fox froze as a well packed ball of snow hit her in the face. Completely caught off guard, the fox rolled around in the snow, trying to get back up. When it was finally on its feet, it growled.

"What the hell, Nina?" the fox exclaimed.

"Hey, I was just taking advantage of my surroundings!" the woman now revealed to be Nina retorted back.

The fox put a paw to her face before letting out a heavy sigh. In a flash of fire, the fox was back in the form of a human. An older Kitsuo with longer hair and sharper eyes stood in her heavy furs.

"Whatever. Let's take a break and eat lunch," Kitsuo said.

The princess plopped down on a log, and Nina did the same. Kitsuo dug through a nearby sack and took out a piece of bread and cheese. The two ate quietly. Nina cast Kitsuo a look.

"I can't believe it's already been a year," Nina sighed out.

"Yeah. Really hard to believe you just showed up one day a year ago," Kitsuo added.

"Sometimes, I wonder what I'm even still doing here in Arteminka when I could be heading towards Hyrule," Nina thought out loud.

"But you remember why, right?" the Animalian asked.

"I'm not sure if I should spite Oracle Artelia," Nina muttered to herself.

---------------------------- (Flashback)

The two, now closer, friends bounded through the trees again towards the village. However, as soon as Kitsuo and Nina set foot, they were shuffled into Oracle Artelia's home. Kitsuo and Nina took a seat to look at the face of Artelia, her two guards, and two new figures. Kitsuo leaned towards Nina and whispered into her ear.

"That's the Xai couple. They got married last year and everyone's surprised the city hasn't been destroyed yet. They are two sorcerers that bicker a lot but are pure geniuses. The lady is Zura and the guy is Fawklin," the princess informed.

Nina nodded and sat up straight as Artelia began to speak.

"You are recovered enough to a point to return back to Hyrule. However, the encroaching darkness has upset the balance of the world and has knocked the environment out of whack. One of the wandering Animalians has reported the sudden appearance of an impenetrable storm over the Great Ocean," the oracle stated.

The foreigner silently cursed in her mind.

"I also believe that the time has yet to be right for you to return anyway. For now, we of the Animalius race, will help you get stronger. At your current state, you are no match against the minions of the evil one as we have gauged their power and yours based on reports," Artelia continued.

"I understand," Nina stated.

"I believe the Animalius race has something to offer you as we have concluded you have lost the animalistic side present in all mortal beings. The primal fury that drives creatures to survive. Once you rediscover your inner animal as the Animalians have done for centuries, you will become stronger by at least twenty times if not more. Zura and Fawklin Xai have agreed to assist you in refining your powers that have yet to emerge," the oracle finished.

The Xai couple inclined their graceful heads in acknowledgement as Nina bowed back.

"For now however, you should head to the library and learn the history of the Animalian race. It might provide a key to your problems," Artelia suggested.

Nina thanked the oracle before exiting the building with Kitsuo as her guide again. The two walked towards a tall tower and entered. The foreigner looked at the Animalian library in amazement. The tower was lined with books all along the side and birds flew about, rearranging the books and delivering them as needed. The bookshelves extended heavenwards for what seemed like miles.

"Wow..." Nina whispered.

"Animalians love knowledge as much as wildlife. Knowledge is a very valuable thing, however you don't seem like a book person so we'll take the short way out and have someone explain it to you," Kitsuo said, guiding Nina to the door behind the desks of the head library attendants.

The two girl attendants inclined their heads to the princess, and she bowed back in acknowledgement as well. Kitsuo opened the door and entered. Nina followed suit and found a rather cozy room filled with papers, charts, globes and books. A young man with short and messy dark brown hair carrying a stack of books walked across the room.

"Watch out!" Kitsuo yelled.

It was too late as the man stepped onto a globe. He yelped as flipped onto his back. In a second, his books that were being carried landed on him in a heap. The young man looked at Kitsuo in recognition.

"Ah! Princess!" he said in surprise.

"Hello, Soran. Where's Rewin?" the princess asked.

As if her question was heard, an old man walked through the door in the back of the room. His head was shiny like a pearl. The ancient man's long white beard was neatly braided. He whacked Soran with his staff.

"Quit being so clumsy, young fool!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, Master Rewin!" Soran apologized before jumping on his feet, gathering the books, and dashing off.

Rewin turned towards the two girls.

"Miss Kitsuo. What a surprise. You usually avoid this place. What brings you here?" the old man asked with a gentle smile.

"Hi, Mr. Rewin. You've met our foreign guest, Nina, right?" Kitsuo questioned.

"Seen, yes. But not properly introduced," he replied.

The old man extended his wrinkly right hand in greeting.

"I am Master Rewin, master historian and the keeper of the library," Rewin introduced.

Nina took the man's hand.

"And I am Nina, a foreign warrior," she replied.

They shook before taking a seat on adjacent nearby couches.

"So, how may I help you two?" the bald man asked.

"Well, Oracle Artelia told us that Nina needed to learn about the history of the Animalians. Apparently there's a clue in it to help Nina get stronger," Kitsuo replied.

"I see. A short history lesson. Very well. Listen up, Miss Nina as you are about to listen to the tale of the Animalians," the man began.

-------------------------- (Present)

"Geez. That old guy sure had an iron lung. He went on for what seemed like years," Nina commented.

"Hey, it's better than learning the history traditionally in depth like I did for ten straight years," Kitsuo retorted back.

"I guess," the blue haired woman said.

"But we did get something useful from the new lesson for you and refresher for me," the princess said.

-------------------------- (Flashback)

"I must admit it was interesting despite the fact I felt like I was going to die from drowziness," Nina said as she and Kitsuo ate at a nearby tavern.

"You think you found what Artelia wanted us to get?" Kitsuo asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"The founders were a tribe of people similar to the Hylians that overtime adapted to the harsh environment of Arteminka by becoming one with the animals that survived here which is where you guys got the name the Animalians. The process was something similar to shamanism or druid magic, but deeper. All Animalians have the ability to transform into one animal they click with and usually start shape-shifting around six or seven. The click happens through finding the inner animal through natural born instincts of all beings," Nina said.

"Whew. You sure summed it up," Kitsuo confirmed.

"Makes sense," the foreign warrior said before finishing off her piping hot soup.

"We should go see why Oracle Artelia wanted us to work with the Xais," the princess said, leaving the food bill on the table.

"Yeah, we might as well get it over with," Nina said, getting up.

Kitsuo nodded and exited the tavern with Nina. As the two walked through the city, Nina asked the princess a question.

"So...what animal can you transform into?" Nina asked, quite curious.

"You see this mask? It looks like a fox, which is the animal I can transform into. Everyone has a mask like this given to them after completing the tuning process," Kitsuo explained.

"Maybe I can transform into an animal too?" the foreign warrior wondered.

"Pfft. Yeah. Maybe into a _fierce_ kitty," Kitsuo said sarcastically.

Nina whacked Kitsuo playfully as they continued towards their next destination.

----------------------------- (Present)

"The Xais are sure quite the characters," Nina said, recalling first meeting the Xai couple properly.

"You took their introduction quite well though, considering you've never heard of them before," Kitsuo commented, getting up to stretch.

Nina rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands.

"But you were right. They are a pair of geniuses. Good thing too, because thanks to them I can now use basic offensive magic," the blue haired one said.

She took a handful of snow and threw it at a nearby tree. The snow fell apart in midair and pierced the tree in the form of icicle daggers.

-------------------------- (Flashback)

The princess continued her miniature tour with the entrance into a rather large building. Nina tagged along as usual. The two found themselves in what seemed to be a cozy guest room. An explosion caught their attention. Kitsuo slapped her own face in frustration before rushing to a door on the opposite end. She opened the door and green smoke came billowing out. Coughing was heard as well as the angry bickering of two voices.

You fool! You poured the essence of frozen might in before pouring in the essence of the green earth!" the feminine voice yelled.

"Then you should have stopped me!" the deeper voice yelled back.

A beautiful woman with long black hair stepped out in a short robe that was smoldering. Her piercing red eyes glared at the man who followed behind her. The man was around the same age as the woman and had his spiky brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail. He had a slightly muscular and lean frame that held a position of irritation. The two proceeded to yell at each other once more until Kitsuo pushed them apart.

"Stop it you two!" the princess commanded.

"Oh, Princess!" the woman yelled first who Nina recalled was Zura.

"Princess Kitsuo!" the man exclaimed whose name was Fawklin.

"Would we happen to be getting along especially well today?" Kitsuo asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and equally dangerously fake smile.

Zura and Fawklin visibly paled before stuttering back in response.

"Y-Yes w-w-we are, Princess K-Kitsuo!" they replied in unison, Zura hugging Fawklin, the two smiling nervously.

Kitsuo's dangerous aura disappeared. The Xai couple immediately relaxed. Zura noticed Nina first who was still a little pale from Kitsuo's frightening momentary change in demeanor.

"You're Miss Nina that Oracle Artelia told us about! Nice to meet you!" Zura said, bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, too," Nina replied, bowing as well.

"Same here," Fawklin joined in.

The three straightened backs.

"So to the issue on hand," Zura said with a clap of her hands.

"Yes. So far we heard that you had an incident at the Azura Village involving a sudden and massive discharge of magic. It appeared to be elemental magic that used lightning and ice," Fawklin stated.

Kitsuo nodded in confirmation as Nina recalled the vague feeling of coldness and a tingling sensation.

"It seems as if our warrior can learn how to use elemental offensive magic as we have already confirmed you can use healing magic," Fawklin continued.

"Can this make me as strong as Artelia predicted?" Nina asked.

Zura and Fawklin gave each other a brief glance before shaking their heads.

"We can sense a greater power within you that has yet to be unlocked. You need to gain the feral instincts present in all intelligent beings of this world," Zura explained.

"There is something different about you. It appears that from the looks of things, you either lost your instincts or never had them in the first place," Fawklin evaluated further.

Nina sat in shock.

"Never...had instincts?" she muttered.

"That's right. You seem to be lacking something, but for now, we'll teach you offensive magic. The only cure for your state however is self-discovery. It may take months or even years to find your instincts but we cannot do it for you," the man explained, shaking his head.

The group sat in silence.

"I am a little saddened, but I totally understand," Nina said after a few minutes.

---------------------------- (Present)

Kitsuo and Nina continued to spar.

"You feel like getting serious yet?" Kitsuo asked, aiming a kick towards Nina's ankles.

Nina did a back flip to put distance between the princess and herself.

"If you want!" Nina replied.

She quickly curled her left hand into a fist and straightened her index and middle fingers. Kitsuo immediately recognized the hand sign. Nina thrust her arm into the space before her. Visible bolts of lightning erupted from her fingers in a stream that headed for Kitsuo. The princess dodged the lightning as it fried the tree behind her and melted the snow below it.

Kitsuo quickly turned into the white vixen and ran around Nina at high speed. The foreigner caught on quickly, having seen this attack before. Nina formed her hand into a claw and dragged it upwards towards the heavens. A wall of ice quickly emerged from the ground as Kitsuo ground to a halt. She thrashed her five tails in irritation as she leaped away.

"You've gotten better at your magic," Kitsuo commented.

"Thanks," Nina said with a glint in her eye.

As soon as Nina finished her response, she threw daggers of ice at the fox princess. The vixen quickly side stepped the attack and ran towards Nina. In a flash she was in front of Nina and leaped at the foreign warrior's face. Nina snapped her fingers and materialized her bladed staff just in time to block Kitsuo's claws. The foreigner pushed the fox away, and the two entered a stand still. Nina tensed as did the princess. The sparring pair expanded their senses and froze.

"Something...bad is coming this way," Kitsuo whispered as she turned back into her human form in a storm of purple fire.

"My bones got a really bad chill," Nina said as she glanced around the clearing, looking for any signs of the ominous aura.

The two immediately put their backs together in the middle of the clearing.

"What do you think it is?" Nina asked, holding her staff weapon at the ready.

"I don't know, but it's starting to smell like rotting flesh," Kitsuo replied with a tone of disgust.

A gutteral roar caused the pair to tense up.

"Never has there been anything this evil in Arteminka," the princess stated.

Trees in the distance began to fall one by one in the direction of the two. They sucked in a breath as the falling trees got a closer. The trees stopped falling. Kitsuo and Nina gave each other a surprised look before it transformed into an even more surprised look as a huge and lumbering beast crashed through the trees. It ran towards Kitsuo and Nina with rabid eyes. The two back flipped away from the monstrous werewolf like beast and took the time to have a better look.

The beast did take after a werewolf but half of its face had rotted away to leave bones and inky black shadows composed the lower half of its body. Large stitches held its torso together. From the looks of it, the beast was already dead.

"Necromancy!" Kitsuo cried as the two jumped away from the beast's next strike.

"There's something familiar about its aura," Nina observed as the two continued to dodge the beast's attacks.

It let out a petrifying a howl and dug its claws into the ground. With a roar, it ripped the earth apart and out bounded hundreds of shadow creatures from a dark looking portal. On top of a demonic shadow horse, Nina spotted a glimpse of grayed hair.

"You're joking," Nina whispered out.

Kitsuo transformed into a fox once more and jumped in front of the shadow beasts. She hissed at them before unleashing a storm of purple fire from her mouth. The shadows disappeared one by one. Nina batted away any creature that tried to jump her. The warrior looked at the beast to find it heading towards the direction of the village.

"No!" Nina screamed as she cut through the lesser beasts to chase after the larger one.

Nina's scream had caught Kitsuo's attention. The vixen jumped out of range of the shadows and latched onto the back of the werewolf. She clawed at the beasts back until it turned around to try and get rid of the princess. The lesser shadows began to grab Kitsuo and dragged her off of the werewolf. Nina finally made her way to the large beast and brought her blade down upon its head. Surprisingly enough, the werewolf grabbed the staff and threw it to the side.

Nina growled and pointed two fingers at the beast and unleashed a stream of lightning. The werewolf became paralyzed for a second before breaking free of the lightning. Its flesh smoked but it could care less as it turned its full attention towards the two girls that interfered with his goal.

"We got his attention!" Nina yelled as she punched away another shadow beast.

"Good!" Kitsuo yelled back as she easily clawed away most of the lesser beasts.

"Do we have a plan?" the warrior asked, kicking away a shadow.

"Dammit. No!" the princess replied as she unleashed another storm of fire.

Soon enough, the numbers of the lesser shadows decreased dramatically with the two woman fighting and dodging the larger beast's attacks. Nina cut away the last lesser shadow with the blade of the staff she had regained earlier. The two huffed and puffed. Kitsuo was noticeably drained as she had reverted back to human form.

"Great. It's one on one again, but we're freaking tired," Nina grumbled out.

The werewolf seemed to smirk.

**"To think you two would become such a pest,"** the werewolf said.

"Great. He's a talking one too," the foreigner hissed out.

**"However, you are no match for me. My minions, as useless as they may be, actually served a purpose in tiring you out,"** he continued.

In a flash he was in front of them. Slowed down from their fatigue, the two girls had no time to react. The werewolf punched them into two adjacent tree trunks. Nina and Kitsuo landed against the tree trunks hard as the trees cracked in half. Nina glared at the werewolf.

**"And Mistress Apocalypto is actually worried about you. Perhaps I should make you squirm before killing you," **he drawled on.

"Thanks for confirming my suspicions," Nina said with a smirk.

Kitsuo was barely conscious while watching Nina get up. The foreigner spun her weapon and leaped at the werewolf. Ignoring all pain, she began her assault on the werewolf. The beast expressed a little surprise as Nina continued to move. However, fatigue slowed her down and the beast batted her away again into the same tree, knocking it down. The werewolf lumbered towards the two girls.

**"Any last words?"** he growled out.

Nina looked at Kitsuo through her right eye as blood spilled from the cut on her head above her left eye. She turned back towards the beast.

"Yeah," Nina grunted out.

The werewolf looked at the blue haired warrior as she stood.

"This battle is a real killer," Nina said before forming claws out of ice on her left hand.

The beast smirked at her feeble attempt of a weapon. But he couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise as Nina did an attack alright. Just not on him but on herself. Nina stabbed herself with her icicle claws and immediately coughed up blood. Her arms dropped to her side and her head went down. The werewolf laughed as Kitsuo cried out.

"Nina!" Kitsuo screamed.

The beast looked at Kitsuo with a smirk.

**"So desperate that she committed suicide and left you behind so selfishly,"** the beast said.

Kitsuo glared at the beast.

"You are the one that's foolish. You turned your back on her!" Kitsuo yelled.

The werewolf slowly turned around and froze in surprise. Nina was walking towards him with the hole in her abdomen frozen. She licked her blood from her icicle claws. The beast found her eyes to be glazed over in a sort of daze.

"So...troublesome," she hissed out, cocking her neck to one side.

Mist poured out from Nina's mouth as it materialized on her arms as spikes. Her feet made crunching noises as, freezing then breaking away from the ground. She let her robe fall to the ground.

"This match is over," Nina said as she unleashed a wave of ice with her arms.

The werewolf blocked the wave easily but was caught by surprise at Nina's sudden increase in speed. She now stood right in front of him and formed a sword if ice. Nina slashed through the stitches that held his torso together. Half of the beast's torso fell off and dissolved in a shadowy flame. The werewolf jumped away.

**"Where did this power come from!?" **the werewolf demanded.

Nina unleashed another stream of lightning that the beast easily dodged. She quickly placed her hand on the ground and unleashed another stream. The werewolf looked down to seem himself in a puddle of water. He howled as thousands of volts coursed through his now exposed inner torso. The beast's knees buckled as he panted. The werewolf then turned around and fled into the field of snow. Nina gave chase as Kitsuo used a potion to aid in recovery.

The foreign warrior soon closed in on her target and tackled the beast. The werewolf landed a few feet away from Nina. The two jumped to their feet. Nina's icicle sword melted as she created a larger sword. She lifted the large weapon with two hands.

The werewolf charged, knowing the disadvantage of such huge weapons. He stopped in mid charge however to find his feet frozen to the ground. The beast fell to all fours and struggled to release himself.

"Game over," Nina said before dropping the large sword upon the struggling werewolf.

It succeeded in splitting the undead beast in half. The werewolf dissolved in a sea of shadowy flames. Nina fell to her knees as her eyes cleared. The self-induced rush was over. This time however, Nina found herself able to stay conscious and observed her new form. A coating of ice gave her claws and protective spikes. Her arms and legs were covered in ice as well as her wound. Nina turned around to see Kitsuo running towards her in fox form.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Kitsuo said.

The princess took a closer look at Nina's clear eyes.

"N-Nina! You're actually in control!" the princess exclaimed in excitement, clapping her paws together.

Nina looked at her icicle claws.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Nina replied.

However, a large force knocked Nina a good few feet away. Kitsuo jumped back to where Nina was. The two looked at the origin of the force to find the demonic shadow steed with a person riding on top of it, carrying a pitch black spear.

"That dog breath was such a fool. This nation will not survive Mistress Apocalypto's wrath," the male voice declared.

The rider had pale gray hair and blood red eyes. Nina recognized the features as Sheikahs taken over by Apocalypto's will. Kitsuo's tails thrashed irritatedly.

"I will eliminate the target here and now," the male Sheikah declared before charging with the demonic horse.

In a flash, Nina found the spear in her shoulder and feet off the ground. Kitsuo turned her head as everything seemed to flow in slow motion. She realized what was behind Nina and yelled.

"No!!!" the princess exclaimed as the spear dislodged itself from Nina's shoulder.

Kitsuo rushed over to where Nina was and shifted back into human form. She grabbed Nina's hand but was too late as she felt the two of them beginning to fall. Nina threw the princess back onto the side adjacent to the rider. Kitsuo could only look on as Nina disappeared into the misty depths of the Glacial Chasm. She screamed, tears spilling from her face as Nina made eye contact with the princess before disappearing from sight completely.

------

Nina felt herself falling deeper into the chasm and getting colder. She summoned ice platforms from the walls and crashed through them, bracing herself. Her fall began to slow down but landed on the ground with a hard thud. Sparkles and stars crowded her vision. Nina struggled to keep her eyes open but failed. Her eyes closed and felt herself slowing down. Darkness claimed her vision and her heart...stopped beating.


	5. Prayers

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 5: Prayers

written by SYChunsa

The blue haired woman that had spent a year training in the ways of the offensive arts laid completely still on the ground. Her eyes were closed and blood gave her body a crimson glow. Her chest did not move with breaths. Minutes passed by with her body unmoving. Unlike the other times her heart had stopped beating, she did not immediately revive herself. The chasm was as silent as her.

---------------------------

"Nina!!! Nina! Nina. Nina..." Kitsuo screamed, turning it into a chant.

The gray haired man on top of the steed merely looked on at the broken female before him.

"There is no possible way for her to have survived such a fall. Even if she did, she would not be able to live long enough to reach the surface," the man stated.

"No way Nina would lose to a coward like you!" Kitsuo screeched, her voice bordering inhuman.

"I am strong. She is not. It is as simple as that," the former Sheikah said.

Kitsuo let out a screech as she transformed into her fox form. She leaped at the horse. Spooked, the horse reared up to try and bat away the fox. Kitsuo latched herself onto the underside of the horse and clawed it open. The horse disappitated to leave behind the former Sheikah.

"You are proving to be troublesome. Even if Mistress Apocalypto did not order it, I foresee you as a problem," the man hissed, brandishing his spear.

The fox let out a screech as she unleashed a storm of fire from her mouth. The male Sheikah easily dodged it and thrust his spear at the fox. Kitsuo jumped onto the spear and aimed for the man's neck. However, he used his spare arm to bat Kitsuo away. The princess coughed up blood as she landed on the snow.

Kitsuo clutched her stomach in pain as the potion only mended her broken bones. The man stepped in front of her and looked down at her. The princess tossed the heretic her best glare. The Sheikah laughed.

"What drives you to fight me? Practically a deity?" he asked.

"There's no way she spent a year just to be defeated by you," Kitsuo replied, wiping some blood from her mouth.

The man tossed Kitsuo an irritated look.

"You actually believe she'll come?" the Sheikah asked.

Kitsuo smirked in response. The heretic Sheikah frowned and sat down on a nearby stump.

"If you insist, I give you one hour before I anhilate this land," the man stated before closing his eyes and leaning against his spear.

------------------------

Nina opened her eyes to find herself in the same white space she hadn't visited in a year.

"Go back."

"I'm not sure if I can," Nina replied, feeling a thousand weights restraining her body.

"You must."

"I'm sorry," the blue haired girl apologized.

Nina stared into space as the voice stayed silent.

"You have already come by here three times. This could be your last."

She relaxed her eyes.

"Too tired," Nina said.

"Today, it is your choice. Leave into the light or continue to lead the righteous fight."

Nina looked up.

"The light sounds good," Nina replied.

"Then let me show you something."

The blue haired woman found herself upright but still immobile. In front of her was a mountain of beads.

"What's this?" Nina asked.

The voice stayed silent for a second.

"Those beads are the thousands of prayers for your safety and power."

Nina looked at the beads closely and found several names on the surfaces of the beads. She read some of the beads, recognizing them as old friends and even some people she met once. As she got near the top of the pyramid, she realized the names were getting more recent. At the top was Link, Malon, Zelda, Kitsuo, Luveria, Aleina, and Kirav. However, at the top of the pyramid was the name. Nina froze in realization.

So many hopes for her. Could she really just leave it all behind? Because of grief and hardship, she met amazing people as well.

"Your fight isn't over yet. There are still things left for you to do. These people are praying for you. They trust you."

Nina nodded as she felt her body become lighter.

"Go back to the world that needs you most."

The blue haired woman felt herself able to move again. She took a step and was transported to a fork in the road. Down one road was the back of a masculine figure. Down the other road was her mother, sister, love, and friends. They beckoned for her to join them. Nina cast the man one glance before walking towards her family and friends. The scene dissolved to reassemble into a white platform.

A light panting caused Nina turned around. In front of her was a wolf like creature's silhouette as it was glowing too brightly to be able to distinguish any features. It sat down in front of Nina.

_"Do you want to live?"_ the beast asked.

Nina nodded, her eyes growing fierce.

_"Why?"_

The woman looked at the figure in front of her.

"Too many hopes and dreams are left for me to fulfill," Nina replied.

The two remained in silence for a few seconds.

_"Very good,"_ the bright silhouette said before jumping to its feet.

The beast jumped at Nina. The woman merely stood still as the silhouette burst into thousands of particles of light. The dust fused into Nina's body. Nina glowed as the particles fused and returned to normal.

_"Pain awaits you in the land of the living, now that you are fully aware of your will to live."_

"I know," Nina replied as the space around her dissolved.

_"If your will to live is genuine, you will survive. However, if there is a hole in your resolve, you will die permanently."_

"I understand," the blue haired woman stated as she felt a pull.

----------------------

"Thirty minutes," the Sheikah man stated.

Kitsuo laid in the snow, the multiple fights finally had taken toll on her body. She glanced over to the chasm then glared at the Sheikah.

"Thirty minutes left," the princess hissed out.

"It's been half an hour. A mere mortal would not be able to come back to life no matter what," the man sighed out.

The Animalian glared at the undead man again.

"But I stated I would wait an hour. I will prove to you how futile your efforts are," the Sheikah continued.

"Bastard," Kitsuo muttered as she concentrated on not passing out and ignoring her pain.

-------------------------

Nina felt her world explode into plain. Words could not express her pain as her heart started beating. She screamed and roared in pain as her magic automatically cast itself. Nina sweated as she felt her bones being painfully stitched together.

"Dammit. I don't have time for this!" Nina yelled as she unleashed a wave of spiritual energy.

The woman's white magic accelerated faster, pulling and mending her bones. She could feel her bones becoming thinner as her healing magic pulled calcium from the broken pieces of the bone. Nina hissed as she felt her spine shifting and limbs realigning. She slammed her fist into the ground hard enough to make a crater.

-----------------------

"Fifteen minutes left," the man said.

"You'll see. You and your so called 'Mistress' will lose!" Kitsuo hissed back.

The princess looked at the chasm.

"Come back Nina," the princess thought.

"Maybe a little entertainment will encourage your friend to come faster if she can," the Sheikah said while standing up.

Before Kitsuo could make a smart-ass remark, she felt herself dragged to her feet by her clothes.

"I will kill you in seventeen minutes. If her carcass comes in time, she can save you," he coldly declared.

The man promptly punched Kitsuo's face. Being stubborn as she is, Kitsuo cocked her neck in time so he only hit her mask. The princess looked on as her precious mask dropped into the chasm. However, a pain in her arm received her attention. Kitsuo looked down to find the man sticking his spear into her arm.

"Dammit this hurts," Kitsuo muttered, struggling to stay alive.

--------------------------

Nina roared as her bones finished mending. She panted and forced herself to sit up. Using her remaining white magic stores, Nina healed her major internal wounds. A whistling in the wind caught her attention. She looked up to see a ceramic white object plummeting downwards. With a soft thud, it landed in the snow a few feet away from knee. Nina groaned in pain as she shifted onto her hands and knees to crawl over to the object.

Nina touched the glistening object. Her eyes widened in surprise. She picked up the object and dusted it off. It was the intricately decorated fox mask that was always worn on the side of Kitsuo's head. On it was a splatter of blood.

At that point, Nina lost all reason and jumped onto her feet. Her external wounds quickly froze over. She ripped off her remaining shirt to reveal a tight black sleeveless turtle neck. She squatted and looked up at the sky as wings made of ice instantly materialized. Nina took off in a shower of icicles, keeping Kitsuo's mask on the side of her head. She began to spin like a bullet and folded her wings in. Nina flew faster and faster through the chasm and saw light.

------------------------

Kitsuo hissed as another spear wound appeared on her leg.

"One minute," the man announced.

The torture continued on, the snow below Kitsuo growing crimson with shallow but painful wounds.

"Looks like," the Sheikah man continued as he raised his spear to make a deep wound.

"It's too late for you to run!"

The Animalian princess used the last of her strength to roll a good few feet away from the cursed spirit. The Sheikah man snapped up in surprise as a raging Nina was making her way towards him on all fours, leaving behind a snow storm. He barely raised his spear in time to block Nina's icicle claws.

The man backflipped away, but Nina zeroed in immediately. She unleashed another claw attack. The Sheikah successfully blocked this time as well, but the spear fell apart. Nina's eyes were alight with a new feral fury.

"Too bad! Looks like you succeeded in making me damn furious!" Nina roared, unleashing a lightning strike.

The Sheikah rolled away. Nina rolled as well and succeeding in melting the snow around the man. She quickly raised her left hand and succeeded in freezing the man's legs in place. The man broke away but not fast enough as Nina unleashed a barrage of icicle daggers. The Sheikah dodged most of them but was injured for the first time by two daggers.

The man retaliated in the same manner with dark and poisoned needles. Nina raised both her hands. A thick icicle wall stopped the needles in time. The furious warrior immediately followed up by cutting a block in the wall and punching it towards the Sheikah. He quickly rolled once more before icicles erupted from the ground. Another hit.

The cursed spirit hissed as an icicle pierced his leg. Nina raised her arm vertical once more, causing more icicles to catch the man's shoulder. He was trapped. The foreign warrior crossed her hands and caused the ice to encase most of the body. He cursed at Nina.

The Sheikah broke free. He panted while kneeling on the snow as breaking the ice was taxing to his body. Nina took the chance and shot another stream of lightning at the man. He rolled away but was really surprised as Nina controlled the direction of the lightning to shift. In an instant, he felt his body being destroyed by the intense concentration of light.

Nina panted heavily as she ceased her stream of lightning. The darkness around the figure disappeared, leaving behind the body of a Sheikah. The man's spirit emerged from the body with a healthier complexion and better looking eyes. He bowed in apology before giving a salute to Nina.

"Thank you, Nina, friend of our Queen," the Sheikah spirit said before jumping over to where Kitsuo was.

He bowed to the princess as well before disappearing in a shower of light. Nina watched the man disappear before falling to the ground in a bout of weakness. Her legs were too weak to support her own weight. Resolving to give up her pride, she placed Kitsuo onto her back and got on all fours. Nina immediately began to dash on all four limbs towards the village, weaving in and out of the trees. She felt herself panting heavier and heavier.

Nina pushed herself to run faster and faster. She saw her hands morphing into paws out of the corner of her eyes. The warrior pushed herself more until she became a blur leaving behind a snow storm. Nina felt her body becoming lighter, and the wind whistled through her ears easier. She came crashing through the trees into the Animalian capital. Nina felt herself crash into the snow, hearing the voices of many Animalians before falling into the dark. It seemed as if she was doing that a lot recently.


	6. Fulfilled

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 6: Fulfilled

written by SYChunsa

Nina opened her eyes to find herself in a wooden hut.

"Nina."

The bandaged woman turned her head to see Oracle Artelia and her two servants.

"With this awakening, you are ready to return to Hyrule," the blind oracle said.

"Where's Kitsuo?" Nina immediately asked.

"She's fine considering Kitsuo took a lot less damage than you. The princess is already up and about," Dovina replied.

"She was only out for two days. You have been out for almost a week," Rayvia added.

"What happened?" Nina asked, still quite disoriented.

Artelia held up a hand for Nina to calm down.

"A great white beast came crashing through the forest into the village with Kitsuo on its back. The beast was snow white with divine flames sprouting from its fur. It was shaped like a wolf. It passed out. As soon as the beast collapsed, it faded away to reveal you," the oracle revealed.

"I...turned into a beast," Nina muttered, vaguely recalling her bones shifting and body changing.

"Yes. You have fulfilled your prophecy here and must move on to the next one. You are now ready to return to Hyrule. However, it will take you at least a good two weeks to actually reach the border of Hyrule if traveling at optimum speed. Your new found drive shall fuel your power and shred any darkness in your way. Thanks to you, our village was spared from Apocalypto's clutch and will be protected by a spell created by the Xais to block all evil that sprouted from her shadow," Artelia said.

Nina nodded, feeling completely healed but still a bit sore.

"However, I must request that you take some of our warriors with you. Apocalypto has surrounded herself with intellegent servants. You should do the same as well and gather allies while on your way back to Hyrule. I sense this will not be a mere skirmish between the leaders of the armies but a full scale war. For now, decide on your next move. We Animalians will accompany you across Arteminka and contact some of our friends at the port to help you sail across the Great Ocean. Prepare for your departure quickly," the oracle said before exiting the room.

Nina quietly stretched in response. She crawled out of the bed and got dressed in a simple robe. The warrior winced at the sunlight as she walked outside.

"Nina!"

She turned around to find Kitsuo hugging her.

"I'm glad you're alright!" the princess said in relief.

"I'm glad you're alright too," Nina said, hugging Kitsuo back.

They separated.

"We're calling a council to determine our next move. The darkness from Hyrule has touched much more than we realized. It will be inevitable for us to become involved in the resistance. We should head to the palace now," Kitsuo said as the two began to walk.

"Yeah," Nina replied.

-----------------

"The time is right. One of our reliable friends has picked up news of resistance stirring in Hyrule. It could take a month to reach Hyrule at average speed but at a faster pace, two weeks," the chief of the Animalians, Stagarius, said.

"Yes. We have received a reply from our fellow Animalians at Port Destona. They are willing to cooperate and are ready to give the fastest trip across the Great Ocean at anytime," added a blue haired man.

"It will not take long to reach the port from here. As we are faster and stronger than the average beings of this world, it will take a total of one week. However, your main concern Miss Nina will be the next continent," added Master Rewin.

"There are strong tribes that inhabit the continet that leads to Hyrule. It should take an expected two weeks due to the danger and obstacles of the continent. Without interference, only one week," explained Fawklin Xai.

"The most attention will have to be given to the dragons," said Zura.

"Dragons?" Nina asked with a hint of skepticism.

"They are rare in other places but are plentiful in the continent that connects to Hyrule. They prefer to stay in the mountains and skies and away from mortal affairs. Unfortunately or fortunately, they possess the majority of the continent. They have different tribes or subspecies specific to the area. Dragons are intelligent creatures with their own culture and such. They might be an issue to deal with," Soran explained.

"Great," Nina huffed out in frustration.

"However, we are willing to send our best warriors with you to help in the fight against the darkness," Stagarius said.

Nina looked up at the chief with a determined glint in her eye.

"I refuse to take warriors from this village. They are needed here just in case Apocalypto manages to break your shields," the foreign warrior replied back.

"But you at least still need a guide!" the chief insisted.

The council came to a stand still until the oracle began to speak.

"Send Kitsuo," the oracle simply said.

"Pardon me, Oracle Artelia, but I'm not crazy enough to send the only heir off to a foreign and unknown warzone!" Stagarius yelled, furious at the oracle's suggestion.

"Hold onto your antlers, Stagarius. It is not your right to decide. Your daughter knows her history, lay of the land, and the various cultures of many races. She will also serve as a representative to the Hylians to build powerful relations. Princess Kitsuo is the perfect choice. If Nina travels with a large entourage, it will be far too suspicious and consume too much time," Artelia calmly replied.

The gathering of beings sat in silent contemplation at the oracle's reasonable explanation.

"If Hyrule needs more help, Kitsuo may simply contact us back by the use of the water connection spell, and we can send a smaller group of the elite to assist Hyrule. I'm sure the Hylians will have enough aid to hold off until our warriors arrive," the oracle added.

Murmurs of agreement rumbled through the room. Nina cast a look at the princess. Kitsuo appeared to be in deep thought. She absent-mindedly stroked her fox mask. The princess snapped out of it and clapped her hands to silence the room.

"As it is my decision, I agree. This is the best choice. Oracle Artelia is right. A large group will weigh Nina down and draw attention," Kitsuo agreed.

"However, I insist that you take at least one warrior to act as precaution. You don't know what awaits you on the road to Hyrule!" Stagarius urged.

"I will accompany her!" boomed a young and strong voice.

A young man with short dark grey hair stood up.

"Kibasa!" exclaimed what appeared to be the general of the Animalian fighting force.

"I swear I will protect her with my life! I refuse to let her go with only Nina on such a dangerous journey!" the man known as Kibasa exclaimed.

Kitsuo gasped in surprise. Nina looked on in silent curiousity. It was the guy Kitsuo had been dating for over a year now. Stagarius looked at Kibasa.

"You have dated my daughter for over a year and have protected her well," he began.

The council sat in silence.  
"I believe you can keep her safe. You are the most talented of the warriors in this village, and I can see you care for Kitsuo very much. Alright then. Kibasa is to accompany Kitsuo and Nina to Hyrule," Stagarius finished.

"Very good. You should depart in one day. Say your goodbyes and prepare for the journey ahead. This council is dismissed," Artelia said with a tone of authority.

They flooded out of the room. Kitsuo and Nina stood outside the castle to talk.

"You sure you want to come with me all the way to Hyrule?" Nina asked.

"Positive. Besides, it'll be a good chance for me to meet Princess Zelda," Kitsuo replied with a smile.

"But..." Nina trailed off as her mind returned to the fight against Apocalypto's forces.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm weak, but that's because I didn't have any weapons with me at the time. I still have a secret technique," the princess assured.

Nina looked at Kitsuo, surprised.

"Even so. The trip to Hyrule is a long one. I'm not sure if I'll be able to protect you when the time comes," Nina said back.

She looked past Kitsuo's head and found the man Kitsuo had been dating approaching them. Nina turned Kitsuo around to face Kibasa. She placed her lips at Kitsuo's ear.

"Looks like you got some stuff to take care of. But since that guy will be coming along, I guess it'll be alright," Nina whispered before walking off with a wave.

"Wha? Nina!" Kitsuo whined out as her friend took off.

"Princess Kitsuo?"

The princess turned around to face Kibasa.

"Oh! Kibasa!" she cried out in surprise.

"Are you okay with my rash decision?" Kibasa asked, looking straight into Kitsuo's eyes.

The princess softened her eyes and placed a hand against Kibasa's cheek.

"I trust you Kibasa. I'm grateful of your dedication as a warrior, however are you going out of duty or personal feelings?" Kitsuo asked.

Kibasa closed his eyes and nuzzled Kitsuo's cheek and engulfed her in a hug.

"You know the answer to that, Kit," Kibasa whispered.

Kitsuo closed her eyes and returned the nuzzle.

"I guess I do," Kitsuo whispered back.

"Now go say your goodbyes. I know how much your people mean to you," Kibasa said, releasing his hug.

"Alright, Kibasa," the princess replied before walking off.

-------------

Nina sat on top of the roof and gazed into the stars of the dark night. A footstep caught her attention. Without turning around to see who it was, Nina patted the spot next to her. Kitsuo plopped down next to Nina.

"Restless night?" Kitsuo asked.

"Nah. Enjoying the stars while I can before getting some sleep," Nina replied with a wave of her hand.

They sat in silence.

"Hard to believe we'll be leaving tomorrow morning," the princess whispered out.

"Yeah. It's already been a year and some," Nina said.

The foreign warrior turned to look at Kitsuo.

"So, where have you been all day? Had a day out with Kibasa?" Nina asked mischeviously, accompanied by a waggle of her eyebrows.

Kitsuo turned beat red.

"For your information, we only talked outside the castle! I was actually saying goodbye to everyone else in the village!" the princess hissed back.

Nina patted Kitsuo on the head.

"Just messing with you. Come on. Let's go get some sleep," Nina said while standing up.

She offered her hand to Kitsuo. The princess nodded her head and took the hand. They stood up and went to their respective rooms.

----------

The inhabitants of the city gathered at the exit and surrounded the three getting ready to depart. Dressed in new clothes and armor, they stood at the center of the farewell. However, currently the attention was on Nina as Zura Xai snapped a large metal collar around Nina's neck.

"This seal will help regulate your powers and limit it to a certain extent. You still need some time before refining your powers to their fullest," Zura explained.

She touched the metal talisman that hung from the collar by a single chain.

"When this talisman removes itself, you'll be ready to use your full power," the Xai said.

Nina bowed in thanks at the Xais.

"And Warrior Nina, we of the Animalian race present you with this mask as an honorary member of the Animalius tribe," Stagarius said before holding out a pure white mask with a human like face.

Nina accepted it with a bow and inspected it. It was finely crafted to the size of her face and had slits where the eyes would be. Feathers replaced the eyelashes and extended outwards for a few good inches. It held a mischievious grin and wolf-like nose.

Fawklin Xai approached Nina and held out his hands.

"To accompany your armor, this is a glove that is infused with our technology. Its metal tipped fingers make it easier to channel lightning and will not burn away," he explained.

The foreign warrior accepted the glove as well and put it on. Its tight black material made it feel as if nothing was on and the metal tips were fashioned into thimbles with ends more akin to claws. It felt perfect.

"Princess Kitsuo, step forward," Stagarius said.

Kitsuo did as told.

"We present you with this magic jewel," the Xai couple said.

Zura handed Kitsuo an aqua jewel.

"This jewel had been submerged for one thousand years in the purest of waters. Use it to communicate through any body of water back to us," Fawklin explained.

Kitsuo accepted it with a graceful bow.

"And this," Stagarius began.

The blacksmith of the city held five sheathed objects.

"Forged from the weapon of the fiercest late queen Fanista, may she rest in peace, gives birth to your new weapon," the blacksmith introduced, presenting the princess with the five weapons.

Four of them appeared identical in appearance as a blade attached to a metal band. The fifth one had a handle with two blades attached to the ends. From Kitsuo's expression, she already knew the function of the fifth and accepted them graciously, a tear escaping her eye.

"Warrior Kibasa, step forward," Stagarius ordered.

Kibasa did so.

"We present you with this new chest armor made from the toughest hide of demons and beasts so that you may protect yourself well," said the general from earlier as he handed Kibasa the leather armor.

The young man accepted it gratefully.

"And so you may protect Princess Kitsuo with all your strength, we present you with weapons crafted for your fighting spirit," the blacksmith said, handing Kibasa an incredibly long chain attached to two metal bands as well as two metal knuckles with three claws.

Kibasa bowed in gratefulness as he accepted the weapons. He stood up straight as did Nina and Kitsuo.

"Today we must part ways to fulfill our own destinies. Never stray from the righteous path, children. May the heavens grant you protection and guidance," Stagarius said as he got on all fours and bowed to the trio.

Soon enough, all of the inhabitants followed his lead and bowed towards the three warriors. Oracle Artelia appeared from the mass of the crowd and got close to the three. She touched Kibasa's face.

"I foresee the many trials and tribulations you will experience. Here my last prophecy for each one of you," Artelia said.

The oracle held Kibasa's face.

"You my young warrior will be given a blade of many burdens. Your initial mission will succeed to lead to a higher calling. I smell the will of the forest that wishes to protect you," Artelia said.

"Thank you, Oracle Artelia," Kibasa replied.

Artelia bowed before moving on to hold Kitsuo's face.

"Strong bonds will be formed. You will be the late blooming flower in the midst of the battle. I see the will of Fanista that will protect you," the oracle foretold.

"Thank you, Oracle Artelia," Kitsuo said.

Artelia nodded before finally reaching Nina.

"Your presence in this land was no mere coincidence. Listen to my one last prophecy, divine instrument sent by the heavens," the oracle said before holding Nina's face.

Artelia said nothing for a few seconds.

"You will be the storm that cleanses the land with a refreshing torrent of rain. A departure that will set off an important chain of events. I can see the wings that will support you until your mission is completed," the oracle finished up.

"Thank you, Oracle Artelia," Nina said as the oracle backed away into her two ever present guards.

"Go off to save this world," Artelia said with a smile.

The three smiled back despite Artelia's physically blind eyes. They knew she could see their smiles anyway.

"We won't fail!" the trio said before taking off into the treetops.

The Animalians stood. Stagarius walked over to Artelia.

"Do not be sad, Stagarius," the oracle said tenderly.

"I wish Fanista was here," Stagarius whispered.

"We all do, but it was her choice made from the heart," Artelia said back.

"She is the spitting image of her mother," the chief said.

"Indeed she is. So rare is it for the children to have the same animal soul as their parents," the oracle responded.

"Even in death, Fanista strives to protect her dear daughter," Stagarius stated.

"Yes, her will is strong. However, I do believe Kitsuo is now a full grown woman," Artelia said.

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Yes. Yes she is," the aging man said.


	7. Destona

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 7: Destona

written by SYChunsa

"Finally! Port Destona!" Kitsuo cried out in excitement.

"About damn time!" Nina yelled as the bustling port city came into sight.

"Calm down ladies. We're not behind schedule but a day ahead," Kibasa said in a lame attempt to calm the two women down.

He was completely ignored as Nina and Kitsuo rushed towards the city. Kibasa sighed and ran after the two.

"Women," he huffed out.

Within minutes, the three entered the city.

"First thing is first! We find the guys that will be sailing for us then grab some food while the ship is prepared!" Nina ordered.

"Right!" Kitsuo and Kibasa said.

The male of the trio dug into his shirt and withdrew a piece of paper. Kibasa quickly unfolded it and inspected the writing scrawled upon it.

"Animalians are immediately recognizable by either their masks or talking animal form. The guy we're trying to find is named Shoral and can take the shape of a crane," Kibasa said.

"So, since we're trying to get a boat, we should head to the docks," Kitsuo reasoned.

"Right you are, Kit. Come on. The sooner we take care of business, the sooner we can eat," Kibasa said.

The three walked towards the docks and took a quick glance around.

"This might be harder than I thought," Nina sighed out as she looked amongst the generous amount of people running around the docks.

"Maybe we should wear our masks in plain sight?" Kitsuo suggested.

"We shouldn't. The general told me to avoid wearing our masks unless absolutely necessary. We should just ask around," Kibasa said.

"So, let's meet back here in an hour if we can't find anything. Let's keep track of each other so if we do find something, we can just wave," Nina said.

"Sounds good!" Kibasa replied.

The three split up into three different destinations. Kibasa asked around the docks as Nina and Kitsuo went down the street in opposite directions. As fate would have it, Nina would find a clue to Shoral first.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Shoral. Would you happen to know where this person is?" Nina asked a bearded man running a fish market.

"Shoral? Haha. Good person. You can find Shoral at the very last dock over there," he replied while gesturing further down the street.

"Thank you," Nina said with a polite bow.

She made eye contact with Kibasa first and waved him over. In return, Kibasa waved Kitsuo over. The two approached Nina.

"Turns out Shoral hangs out at the very last dock down this way," Nina said.

The three quickly walked down to the last dock. A middle aged man stopped at the sight of the three. He nearly dropped the box he was carrying as he looked at Kitsuo in amazement.

"P-Princess Kitsuo!?" he cried out in surprise.

A chorus of voices immediately began to repeat Kitsuo's name in confusion and surprise. Soon enough, more people gathered around the Animalian princess.

"H-Hello," Kitsuo said nervously as they all bowed.

"The princess. What an unexpected visit."

The trio turned around to see a woman in her late twenties with short and boyish white hair.  
"We expected Miss Nina but not the princess," she said.

"Long story short, I'm coming along and so is Kibasa," Kitsuo explained.

The woman acknowledged Kibasa with a short bow of her head.

"Would you happen to know where I can talk to Shoral?" Kibasa asked.

The white haired woman let out a hearty laugh. She placed her feet apart then placed her hands on her hips.

"You're talking to her," the woman replied with a toothy smile.

The three froze. Shoral wasn't a guy...but a gal.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Don't worry though, I'm leader of this rag tag group of sailors for a good reason," Shoral said with a grin still on her face.

Shoral bowed at Kitsuo and extended her hand at Nina.

"I am Shoral, the leader of the Animalian Aquatica group," she introduced.

Nina took Shoral's hand.

"And I'm Nina, the foreign warrior. I can see why the other Animalians spoke so highly of you," Nina introduced back.

The two withdrew their hands.

"I'm assuming you want to depart as soon as possible?" Shoral questioned as she stretched her well muscled body.

"Yes," Kibasa confirmed.

Shoral nodded with a wink before turning towards her crew.

"Alright my sea dogs! You heard'em!" Shoral barked out.

"Yes ma'am!" they replied before speeding off to get to work.

The captain turned towards the three.

"We'll be ready in about two hours. Take a tour of Destona and get some food to eat. Get whatever you need for the future journey ahead 'cause we won't be stepping on land for a while," Shoral suggested before walking off and barking more orders.

The three travelers turned towards each other.

"Well, we have two hours after all. We should get some food to eat first then do whatever," Kibasa said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Nina yelled out.

They took off to find a decent restaurant.

--------------

"Oh, yeah. That hit the spot," Kibasa sighed out in content as the three walked out of a cozy little restaurant.

"Definitely considering we won't be having decent food for a while," Nina said, stretching a bit.

"So what do we need for the journey ahead?" Kitsuo asked.

"We already have a food supply that Shoral will be providing us. All of us can transform if need be. I don't think we really need anything," Kibasa explained.

"Hmm...we already have camp supplies from when we left the city," Kitsuo added.

"But we're forgetting one thing," Nina said.

Kibasa looked at Nina.

"And what would that be?" Kibasa asked.

"Navigation supplies," the foreigner stated.

The Animalians stood in thought. Nina was right.

"Nina is right. I may have studied the land that connects to Hyrule but that was a while ago. Besides the fact we can just use our animal senses to find landmarks, a map would be a big help," Kitsuo commented.

"Right, so we have to find a navigation shop. It shouldn't be so hard considering this is a port city," Kibasa said.

Nina tapped Kibasa on the shoulder.

"Look over there," she said as she pointed to a store.

Kibasa and Kitsuo turned towards where Nina was pointing.

"Jackpot my Animalians," Nina said with a slight smirk as she walked past them and entered the shop.

The two Animalians let out a sigh of frustration and irritation before entering the small shop. They were immediately greeted by model globes, compasses, and maps. Nina was already talking to an elderly man.

"Sir, I'm looking for a map of the land that lays across the Great Ocean. Would you happen to have such a map?" Nina asked with a small smile.

"Why my pretty lady, I do believe I do," the old man replied with a grin.

He disappeared into the back room for a second before emerging with a scroll. The old man unrolled the scroll to expose a well drawn map with the west body of water labeled the Great Ocean. Kitsuo made a quick look over and identified it as the real thing.

"We'll take the map, Good Sir," Kibasa said as he opened his money sack.

"How much will it be?" Nina asked as she rolled up the map.

"Not a lot of people look for this map. However, because I can see something within you children, I'll let you have it free of charge," the old man beamed out.

"W-What? But sir!" Kitsuo gasped in surprise.

Nina bowed deeply to the elderly man.

"My eyes are old, but I see a divine light behind you three. Please, not a lot of us have need of the map anymore," he said.

"Thank you very much, Sir," Nina said.

"But I insist my Good Sir!" Kibasa continued.

Nina raised an arm to silence Kibasa.

"Come on, let's not bother him any further," the foreigner warrior said with a gentle smile before pushing the two Animalians out of the shop.

The old shopkeeper shook his head and turned towards his counter only to find a large sum of money occupying the once empty space. It was enough to live in wealth for a few months! He smiled. Those mischievous kids.

---------

"You what!?"

Nina plugged her ears as Kibasa yelled at her.

"Hold onto your fur wolf boy. It's not that big of a deal," Nina said.

"Do you know how much danger we'll be in if he discloses the origin of the huge sum you gave him!?" Kibasa continued to yelled.

The foreigner bit her tongue.

"Look. That grandpa deserves to live in comfort for a while," Nina said as calmly as she could.

"That was absolutely unnecessary! You could have just given him the amount for the map!" the male yelled out again.

Nina snapped. She turned around swiftly and roared at Kibasa.

"Money is not important! Nor is our identity or any of that shit! Give a little thought for mortal life you jackass!" Nina hissed out.

Kibasa flinched in stunned silence at Nina's aggressive behavior.

"Nina?" Kitsuo asked timidly.

The warrior tensed before replying.

"Your boy needs to learn some life lessons," she said without turning around.

"Hey! What's got you in such a foul mood!?" Kibasa retorted.

"Kibasa! Stop!" Kitsuo yelled.

Nina turned to face Kibasa. Her face was eerily calm. A single tear spilled out from her left amber eye.

"Not everything in this world is about us. A hero is a hero because he devotes his life to protecting and bettering the lives of others. We should take any chance possible to improve the life of even just one person because when they die, you wonder if it was because you didn't do one thing for that person. So much sorrow is unnecessary for this world," Nina said.

She quickly wiped away the single tear before returning to glaring at Kibasa. Bystanders near the port dispersed as Shoral chased them away.

"But for a single old man?" Kibasa asked calmly.

Nina turned around again and crossed her arms.

"There was a sign posted on his door that said he owed some company a sum of money and would be closed down. His hands were heavily calloused. His eyes carried bags. Is there anything more to ask?" Nina responded.

Kibasa could not say anything to that.

"Kibasa, your intentions are good but you need to learn there is more to this world than duty and you. If you want to become a strong warrior you need to learn why people with extraordinary powers exist. You can't beat me with an attitude like that to the world. Heroes are more than just save the princess and rise to fame," the foreign warrior said.

"Do you want to test my power?" Kibasa growled out as his pride got the better of him.

Nina tossed the man a disgusted look.

"Let's fight later when you've cooled your head and when we're not in public," she huffed out before turning to Shoral.

The white haired woman raised an eyebrow in concern and curiosity.

"You two ready to leave?" Shoral asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Kitsuo answered as Kibasa fumed and Nina kept silent.

Shoral nodded.

"Alright scallywags! Time to depart!" she commanded as she ran up the plank to the ship.

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused out, dispersing to their positions as Shoral took her position at the wheel.

Nina quickly boarded the boat as did Kitsuo and Kibasa. The man growled in anger and cracked his knuckles. Kitsuo caught on to his intention and quickly dead-legged him. The princess glared at Kibasa.

"Cool it hothead!" Kitsuo hissed out, tired of Kibasa's behavior.

The warrior grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"Set sail!" Shoral commanded with a mighty sweep of her arm.

"Yes ma'am!"

The sails were set free. The large vessel began to sail into the open waters. Soon enough, Port Destona was lost from sight.


	8. Rock the Boat

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 8: Rock the Boat

written by SYChunsa

On the high seas, Nina had shed her fur cloak to expose her new outfit given to her by the Animalians. She wore a simple metal chest guard that covered only her breast area. Underneath the armor was her tight black sleeveless turtleneck. Covering the part of her chest armor was a robe-like long sleeve shirt that exposed the middle area of her torso held together by a large obi-like black armor with crossbelts of cloth tied in the back covering the majority of it. Part of her shirt was a long rectangular front and back flap that covered her pants. She wore simple white pants and black boots that had knee guards and crisscrossing fabric that made two X-shapes attached to the guards and metal bands near the ankles.

Nina's elbows down was covered by black gauntlets with the same crisscrossing fabric pattern from the boots. A roundish plate of armor covered the top of her hand. On her left hand was a black glove that was missing the ring and pinky fingers. On her other hand was the enchanted black glove with metal tips. Also present was a pair of earrings with each consisting of a sphere of aquamarine with red tassels hanging down to Nina's shoulders.

Kitsuo walked over to Nina and stood on the deck with her. She noticed Nina's hair had gained a slight wave. Maybe it was the weather? The princess had left her fur cloak in her cabin as well, feeling the sun greeting her happily. She wore a new outfit as well, presented by her people.

Kitsuo wore a similar tight black undershirt like Nina, however she wore no chest armor and her undershirt was long-sleeved. Instead she wore a silver corset style piece of clothing that tied from the front. She had sleeves that tied at the top around the groove between her bicep and upper arm. Unlike Nina's shirt flaps, Kitsuo's were made from five fox tails for each side with three for the base and the other two crisscrossing on top of the three. She wore simple dark forest colored pants as well as gauntlets made of fur and black gloves. The princess wore boots in a similar style to Nina's except it was covered in silver fur between knee and ankle and had no knee armor.

Kitsuo had pushed her bangs to one side in an attempt to keep them out of her face as her black hair had grown longer. She now wore a choker with the aquatic gem from the city attached to it. The princess had left her usually present fox mask off so as to avoid an argument with Kibasa.

"You okay Nina?" Kitsuo asked timidly.

Nina gazed out into the ocean as the salty wind blew her hair aside.

"Sorry. Kibasa struck a nerve in me," Nina replied as she adjusted her metal collar.

"No, I'm totally all for what you said, but Kibasa took offense to what you said about him not being a strong warrior," Kitsuo explained.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Men," Kitsuo and Nina huffed out at the same time.

They broke into giggles.

"Do you object to me teaching Kibasa a lesson?" Nina asked.

"Go ahead. The hothead needs to calm down," Kitsuo replied, shrugging.

"I guess we're far enough out from the port to fight. Shoral told me we would be taking a short break in a few minutes," Nina commented.

The two young women looked up at the sound of a horn shell.

"Alright you scallywags! Break time since we're ahead of schedule!" came Shoral's voice.

The large boat came to a stop as Nina and Kitsuo walked out to the front side of the boat. Nina quickly spotted the white haired captain and went over to talk to her. Kitsuo watched the two exchange words. Shoral gave a devilish grin and nodded. Soon enough, Kibasa came out.

"Nina, how about we see who's weaker, you or me," he declared.

Nina turned around with a smile.

"I was just asking for permission from the captain to get a yes. I accept your challenge even though I technically called you out first," the non-Animalian said with a smirk.

Kibasa had left behind his cloak to reveal his outfit as well. He wore a tight black undershirt like Nina and had a chest guard. Chest down he wore chain mail and wore simple pants with black leather boots. He had metal shinguards and held something in his hand.

"How do you want to fight?" Nina asked.

"Anything goes," Kibasa replied.

"Alright but nothing destructive to the ship is allowed," the female warrior replied.

"No problem," the man said as he relaxed his hand.

Out from his hand emerged the chains he received from the village. Nina looked on in curiosity as he clamped the metal bands around his ankles. Kibasa separated the incredibly long chain in half and fastened his sword. He flicked his head at Nina, showing he was ready.

Nina looked at him calmly and held out her hand. She chanted a quick spell and materialized her bladed staff. Nina pulled her hair back and tied it up with a piece of cloth. She flexed her hands quickly and stepped towards Kibasa until she was a few feet away from him. Shoral withdrew a coin. The captain flipped it a few times before flipping it high. As soon as it hit the ground, Kibasa charged with his sword drawn. Nina jumped up and landed on the sword. She pushed her face against Kibasa's.

"Still think it's going to be easy?" Nina hissed .

Kibasa threw a punch at Nina. She immediately flipped away and landed on the main mast of the ship. The warrior scaled the mast like a cat and took a seat against the edge of the crow's nest. Nina yawned and looked down at Kibasa.

"You running away!?" Kibasa growled out.

"No. Just doing this," Nina replied before throwing several icicle daggers at the man below her.

Kibasa cut them apart with his sword. He then threw his sword at Nina. The girl split her legs apart so the sword embedded itself in the wood harmlessy. Nina quickly pulled the sword out and threw it back at Kibasa. He caught it in return just as Nina jumped down with her staff in a killing strike position.

Metal met metal and caused sparks to fly. The two became locked in a pushing contest. Nina knew she would lose so she quickly inhaled. Before Kibasa could react, Nina opened her mouth to unleash needle like icicles. Kibasa kicked Nina away to block the oncoming blow.

Nina staggered. Good thing she had decided to keep her midsection armor on. That was enough force to shatter a few ribs. Kibasa dropped his sword upon Nina's face. Not having enough time to draw her weapon close enough to block it, Nina improvised and encased her arm in ice. Her arm successfully blocked the blade. Kibasa then swung his leg at Nina. She avoided the foot but was then clipped by the chains.

Kibasa held a dead serious face as he aimed his foot at her head again. Nina did a full back bend and rolled away onto all fours, deserting her primary weapon. Noticing a puddle from all the ice she had thrown at him, Nina raised her left hand upwards. Ice immediately encased Kibasa's foot. Having no weapon at the moment, Nina charged with an icicle sword in her hand. Kibasa blocked the sword with ease but was surprised as the ice suddenly melted but was instantly frozen once more.

Nina ripped the sword from his hands with her new popsicle and cast it aside. Kibasa slammed his fist into the ice to break it and reached to his back. He now had his wolverine claw weapons. Nina moaned out in frustration as she flipped away.

"Not so easy fighting me is it?" Kibasa asked with a smirk.

"Never said it would be," Nina said as she materialized her icicle daggers and threw them at the man.

Kibasa immediately destroyed the daggers and rushed Nina. The woman was caught off guard as Kibasa swiped her arm. Nina bent backwards and kicked Kibasa in a cartwheel. The man staggered backwards before revolving his legs. The chain smacked Nina's leg, causing her to fall.

The man rushed Nina again with his claws poised. Nina slammed her hands onto the deck and froze the surface. Kibasa slipped around for a few seconds, enough time for Nina to put distance between herself and the man. The non-Animalian smirked as she placed her hands on the ice. Her hair began to float.

Kibasa struggled onto his feet and jumped in time as the electric current took over the now melted ice. However, Nina demonstrated her years worth of training by directing the water and lightning at the same time. Kibasa twisted his body in midair barely in time as the electrically charged water zoomed past him. Nina smirked again as she dispersed the water into rain droplets. The man knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Nina's battlefield so he rolled onto the ground and twisted his leg so it would catch Nina's leg. The woman let out a yell of surprise as she was flung overboard with Kibasa's chain. The rain harmlessly fell upon Kibasa as he smirked triumphantly.

"Do you give up?" Kibasa yelled out.

"No!" Nina yelled back.

The ship began to rock back and forth. A large pillar of water emerged with Nina on top. The woman tapped her head at Kibasa's shocked expression.

"Water, remember?" she said before launching the pillar at Kibasa.

The man roared as he used sheer force to disperse the water. Nina quickly froze the water around a sail mast and swung back on board. Kibasa suddenly ejected one of his claws at Nina. The woman barely dodged the projectile before slamming her hands against the deck and sending another current through it. Kibasa saw it coming and jumped. What he didn't see coming was two ice daggers. Kibasa immediately shattered them but was caught off guard as more daggers turned out to be hiding behind the first two. Ice shattered around Kibasa.

Nina pointed two of her metal tipped fingers at Kibasa who was busy fighting off the remaining line of icicle daggers and trying to stay airborne. As long as her feet kept contact with the water, she could generate electricity without truly focusing it. She smiled viciously. Nina had won this match.

"I win," Nina said as she unleashed a stream of lightning that came into contact with her icicle daggers.

The ice around Kibasa turned into water and surrounded the man before striking him with a shocking force of pain. He roared at being shocked and landed on the deck smoking but still on two feet. Nina glared at Kibasa.

"I could have killed your with more energy in my lightning. This match is set. We're stopping," Nina coldly let out.

Kibasa glared at Nina, his body still smoking. However Kitsuo stepped in front of him.

"As Princess, I command you to stop your pointless fight. Nina has won by getting in a potentially lethal strike," Kitsuo hissed out.

The guardian looked at his princess and sighed.

"Fine. I admit my defeat. You are much better than I thought with your magic," Kibasa grudgingly admitted.

"Stubborn ass," Nina muttered out as Shoral handed her a canteen of water.

The non-Animalian said her thanks, draining the water. Kibasa grumbled something incoherently before washing off his sweat stained face. Nina casted a sly look at Kitsuo, which the princess returned. Satisfied with her victory, Nina smirked.

"Nina!"

The woman turned around to face the ship's captain.

"What is it, Shoral?" Nina asked.

"Come to my cabin. There is something I must discuss with you about the journey ahead," Shoral said.

The foreigner cast Kitsuo a confused look. The princess shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what it was about. Nina nodded and followed the captain to her room. She took a seat across from Shoral at the captain's desk. Shoral brushed her hair aside and pointed at the map in front of her.

"There is no name set in stone for the continent that leads to Hyrule. However we Animalians call it Drakia after the dragons that inhabit the land. However the dragons are not the only inhabitants. Drakia is a land oozing with magic. Powerful beings, both good and evil reside there," Shoral explained.

Nina nodded in understanding.

"Luckily for you, dragons are highly intelligent beings. If you can gain their respect, they just might aid you," the captain continued.

"And would you happen to know how?" the foreigner asked.

Shoral's expression suddenly fell. Her eyes filled with sadness. The captain stood to look outside the window of her cabin.

"I was friends with a woman once. She was brave, pure, and powerful," Shoral began.

Nina looked at Shoral quietly as the captain continued to speak.

"Her name was Fanista."

The warrior immediately caught on, remembering the good byes at the Animalian capital.

"I heard she had gotten into a terrible battle and died soon afterwards. I refused to believe it until an entire flock of dragons darkened the skies. The leader of the sky dragons Stellarus brought back a richly decorated silver casket molded by dragon fire. Fanista had fought a dark dragon that was on its way to Arteminka. The dragon was killed by Fanista, but the other dragons arrived too late when Fanista was close to dead from heavy wounds. Stellarus then presented Fanista's will. The Queen of the Animalians gave all her belongings, including her mask, to her daughter Kitsuo. At Fanista's funeral, the dragons roared into the skies and caused a downpour across the continent," Shoral told.

The captain turned around to face Nina.

"You must be careful when confronting the dragons. Kitsuo still has a sore spot from her mother's death and might overreact and create enemies of the dragons. However they are rational and calm creatures. They do not forget things easily, especially if a single mortal defeats a dragon that escaped their grasp," the white haired woman explained.

Nina stood up and nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll keep that in mind," the warrior said.

"And one more thing," Shoral said.

Nina looked at Shoral.

"There is also another race you'll want to be extremely wary of," the captain said cryptically.

"And who are they?" Nina asked.

"They are a mixture of foul beasts. Some are rumored to be powerful enough to rip apart dimensions to travel quickly. They are called Chimeras," Shoral said.

Nina saw a flash of an enormous figure with glowing red eyes. Its bull shaped head snorted heavily. Then it let out a terrifying roar. The foreigner steadied herself on the chair.

"Are you alright?" Shoral asked concerned.

"Yeah. Chimera just rang a bell," Nina replied.

The captain did not question Nina and dismissed the warrior. Nina walked out onto the deck to meet Kitsuo. The princess giggled at a brooding Kibasa.

"He'll get over it," Nina huffed out.

"Alright you lazy bums! The wind is at its prime! Get sailing!" boomed Shoral's voice as she emerged from the cabin.

"Yes ma'am!" the sailors chorused back.

The sails opened. Immediately the boat picked up speed after its anchor was drawn. The salty wind of the ocean whistled through the ears of those on board the ship. Nina's and Kituo's hair billowed in the wind as they continued the journey to the next continent, Drakia.


	9. Fanista

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 9: Fanista

written by SYChunsa

A great white beast ran alongside a wolf and a five-tailed fox. The strange pack dashed through an open field as the sun began to set. As soon as darkness engulfed the plains, the three skidded to a halt once inside the forest. Red eyes illuminated the field and glared at the three animals that had entered the territory of another race.

The three beasts stopped traveling at a clearing. In the blink of an eye, the great white beast transformed into Nina. The fox then transformed into Kitsuo while the wolf transformed into Kibasa. They settled down for the night, the moon protecting them from hidden dangers. Kitsuo and Nina let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was a really close one," the princess puffed out.

Nina swung her sore arm around.

"No kidding," the foreigner said as she attempted to soothe her aching joints.

"Shoral seriously wasn't joking when she said avoid open areas at night," Kibasa commented as he inspected the map under the moon light.

The male warrior took out a quill pen and scratched several things to the map. Nina peered over his shoulder to find Kibasa finish mapping out the territory of the abnormally huge Wolfos. He drew their own path to keep track of progress. The female warrior knew it had been four days since they arrived on the continent. Shoral gave them more words of warning and good luck before they proceeded to sail back to Port Destona. From what Shoral had told Nina, they would eventually encounter the only dragons on land, the plains dragons.

Kitsuo enjoyed the tranquility of the forest protected by white magic. Other dark creatures shied away from the holy place, leaving the group to rest in peace. Kibasa finished charting their course thus far and rolled up the map. Nina laid out the fur blankets and claimed her spot on the outside. Kitsuo crawled into the middle while Kibasa slept on the other side. They let out a sigh of content before going to sleep.

The next thing she knew, Nina was being woken up. She growled.

"Ten more minutes," she grumbled out.

Another shake.

"Leave me alone to sleep dammit," Nina growled out.

A tender voice reached Nina's ears.

"Good ones, I believe it is time for you to wake."

Nina opened her drowzy eyes and rubbed them. When her eyes adjusted and focused, she lost her breath. In front of her was an ethereal and beautiful being beyond normal mortal appearances. She was tall and graceful. Behind her swirled a forest of fairies, pixies, and nymphs. She was accompanied by other beings of the same race around her.

"Heavenly one, I am glad you are awake," she whispered out, her voice singing.

In disbelief, Nina reached over to the still sleeping Animalians. She stopped when the beautiful spirit in front of her held up a hand.

"Mistress Divinity, it is quite fine that they are asleep," the being said.

Nina could only nod. The being looked at Nina with compassion.

"We are the spirits that protect and inhabit the forest. I am Symphia of the Guardiesas. We know of your endeavors, Mistress Divinity Nina," the spirit stated.

"How do you know my name, Miss Symphia?" Nina asked, fascinated by the spirit.

"We can feel all that is pure in this world. Good spirits are attracted to other good spirits. Whispers in the wind told of us of your arrival," Symphia replied.

The spirit looked at the two sleeping Animalians.

"We will assist you and the Animalians in your journey through this treacherous land. However, before we wake those two, there is something I must tell you," the spirit said.

Nina looked into the eyes of the spirit.

"You will soon be approaching Dragonic territory. Our forest divides the continent into the Lesser and the Royalus areas. Into the Royalus, you will find the more powerful creatures that inhabit this land including the dragons. As long as you do not venture into foreboding areas, you will stay safe from the Chimeras," Symphia explained.

With a lift of her hand, Kibasa's map floated to the spirit. The map unfolded itself. The spirit then summoned the brush Kibasa had been using to make the marks on the map. Symphia generously mapped out the rest of the territories. The map then folded itself again and went back into Kibasa's bag. The spirit then knelt to Kitsuo's side and brushed the hair of the princess aside.

"This one's mother I have met. With the dragons, we laid her body to rest by taking her back to her homeland. Her daughter is beautiful. Such a pity for her to have died," the spirit said with a look of pity at Kitsuo.

"I am worried what Kitsuo's reaction will be towards the dragons," Nina said aloud.

Symphia looked at Nina.

"I understand. But please also understand that dragons are beings of moral and pride. They owe a large debt to Fanista and will not rest unless it is repaid," she explained as Kitsuo whimpered out the word mother.

Symphia stroked Kitsuo's head in comfort.

"However, the wind also delivered to me another message," the spirit stated.

Nina listened attentively.

"You must be prepared to leave behind many things in this land. An unforeseen event may force you to choose to delay the saving of many lives or continue like a lone wolf," Symphia prophecized.

The blue haired warrior nodded in silent resolve. Symphia gave Nina a smile of encouragement. The spirit then proceeded to shake Kitsuo's shoulder. The princess stirred, and once she opened her eyes, she sucked in a breath at the sight of Symphia.

"Princess, it is time for you to depart," she said gently as several fairies proceeded to shake Kibasa.

The warrior immediately awoke. He relaxed as he saw the presence of fellow light spirits. Symphia stepped away from the group and bowed, as did the creatures of the forest. She straightened her form. The spirit then materialized a white rose and blew the petals afloat, the rose dissolving around the group.

"This spell will repel the dark once. Please use it wisely," Symphia said before she and her accompaniment disappeared.

Quite in awe of the spirits that inhabited the forest, Nina had to snap Kibasa and Kitsuo back into action.

"The spirit Symphia was kind enough to map out the rest of the continent for us. We should get going before the sun stays up too long," Nina said.

Kibasa and Kitsuo nodded. The three packed up their camp ground and walked to the edge of the forest. The sun had risen. Kibasa was the first to transform into an animal. Kitsuo and Nina followed suit. The pack then broke into a jog that quickly progressed into a sprint.

"The next territory we will enter will be that of the plain dragons," Kibasa announced over the roaring wind that accompanied their speedy sprint.

Nina and Kitsuo nodded in confirmation. The three then ran in silence for the next hour.

* * *

"Kibasa, what's that?" Kitsuo yelled.

The three immediately slowed down, unsure if the figure ahead was an enemy. A large figure was lying the middle of the field under the attack of several abnormally large crows that were the size of a throne.

"We have to help it!" the princess said.

"I'm on it!" Kibasa replied as he broke into a sprint.

The wolf jumped onto the nearest bird and bit the creature. The crows immediately squawked and panicked. Kitsuo joined in the fight, burning a few of the crows into a crisp by expelling purple fire from her mouth. Nina reared her head back and when she opened her mouth, a lightning stream destroyed a few more of the birds. Soon enough, the crows were overpowered and took off. The three beasts gathered around the larger form the size of tree that was beaten and scratched.

Much to the surprise of the three, it was not just an ordinary figure. It had orange scales. The group was shocked. It was a dragon. The dragon had two white horns and a pair of large wings. The large beast then groaned and looked at the three rather puny beasts before it. Its rumbling voice seemed to shake the inner core of the group.

**"Never in my fifty years have I seen creatures like you inhabiting this land," **the dragon rumbled out.

To the surprise of Nina and Kibasa, Kitsuo stepped towards the dragon.

"I am Princess Kitsuo of the Animalians. We are on a journey to the land of Hyrule," the fox replied.

The dragon blinked its amber eyes.

**"Well met, Princess Kitsuo of the Animalians. Were you the ones that beat away those disgusting Crowzas?" **the scaled creature asked.

The three animals nodded.

**"How do I know you are not lying to me?"** the dragon asked.

Kibasa suddenly threw a coughing fit. The wolf expelled several black feathers with his fit. The dragon rumbled in laughter.

**"You are witty creatures,"** it said.

Kitsuo looked at the pained state of the dragon.

"I have heard that dragons are very powerful. I believe that the Crowzas would not have been able to defeat you?" the princess asked politely.

The dragon groaned as it shifted its body.

**"You are right, silver vixen. I was battling a heretic dragon that wished to destroy our leader. Unfortunately, I was careless and it ended with a bare victory. He was defeated, but I am severely injured,"** the dragon explained.

Kitsuo's face twitched, and her eyes grew solemn. The group could not afford to make enemies with the dragons so Nina quickly smiled. She approached the dragon and bowed deeply while still in her animal form.

"I am Nina, a foreign warrior. I am also a white sage. You are in luck as I will be able to heal you," Nina explained.

In a flash, Nina transformed out of her animal form and back to her normal self. The dragon was fascinated by the group of creatures before it.

**"You interest me more and more. Do you two transform as well?"** the orange-scaled dragon asked.

Kitsuo and Kibasa nodded, reverting back into their human forms.

"And I am Kibasa, Animalian guard of the Princess Kitsuo," the male of the group introduced.

**"As you mortals have bothered to introduce yourselves to me, I shall do the same. I am Eurysal of the plain dragons,"** the dragon introduced.

Nina summoned her healing powers into the form of a white glow around her hands. The white sage began closing the largest cut wound. The dragon grunted as his flesh began to mend.

"This might take a couple of minutes," Nina said as she continued to close the large wound.

**"Then let us make conversation. What causes you to go so far to Hyrule?" **the dragon questioned.

"A powerful and magical being like yourself surely has noticed a disturbance in Hyrule, am I right?" Kibasa asked.

The dragon nodded in confirmation.

"Nina is a friend of the crown Princess Zelda but due to unforeseen circumstances, was transported to Arteminka. A darkness has infected Hyrule. We travel together to aid Hyrule in ridding itself of the said enemy," Kitsuo explained.

**"I see. So Hyrule has fallen into the hands of dark beings since a year ago. We of the dragon race, had sensed a grave feeling in the east towards Hyrule," **the dragon observed.

The great serpent looked at the two Animalians.

**"Why do you two get involved?" **Eurysal asked.

"The dark beings that had taken over Hyrule somehow managed to reach Arteminka. We beat them off, however, it seems like Hyrule will need all the help she can get," Kibasa replied.

Eurysal snorted smoke as Nina closed another wound. The dragon got onto all fours and shook his scaled body.

**"That will suffice until I can return to the home of the plain dragons,"** the orange dragon said as he tested his wings that, surprisingly enough, were relatively unscathed.

Eurysal looked at Nina.

**"I thank you, White Sage for closing my wounds. To repay my debt, let me take you to our city, Forestria,"** he said.

The three bowed to the dragon in thanks. The dragon lowered himself to allow the three onto his back. Nina hopped on first while Kibasa helped Kitsuo on. Then Kibasa jumped onto Eurysal last.

**"However, I will not turn around to pick you up if you fall off, so hold on,"** Eurysal commented.

The three braced themselves onto the spikes protruding from Eurysal's spine. The dragon flapped his enormous wings, the gust from his wings kicking up grass and dust. With a roar to his kin, Eurysal took off. The wind whistled through Nina's ears as the powerful dragon flew through the sky at high speed.

Kitsuo noticed large bones darting the landscape. Kibasa meanwhile found the smell of the sky refreshing. Nina couldn't believe their luck in encountering a dragon so soon. The steady wingbeat of Eurysal made the trip pleasant.

In a few hours before twilight, Eurysal's rumbling voice caught the attention of Kibasa, Kitsuo, and Nina.

**"Welcome to Forestria, our home,"** Eurysal announced.

Nina looked up to have her breath taken away. In front of them was an enormous tree surrounded by similar trees. The tree itself was large enough to house hundreds of dragons. However, the part that really took the group's breath away were the figures in the distance. Hundreds of dragons of all colors and sizes flew around the trees.

Eurysal landed on one of the branches of the largest tree. He calmly walked into the tree. The interior was like a grand palace. Nina heard whispers coming from the various dragons. All of a sudden, a rather old looking dragon stopped Eurysal.

**"I was worried to death Eurysal! I was afraid you had died in the fight against Blackus,"** the larger red dragon told Eurysal.

**"I am sorry, Grandfather. I was saved by these three humanoids on my back,"** Eurysal said with a gesture to the three seated on his back.

The red dragon looked at the Nina and the others with great interest.

**"I must go speak with Bellusa,"** the orange dragon said before continuing his trip to the unknown being known as Bellusa.

Eurysal eventually came to a stop and lowered his body. Nina and the others jumped off and looked around. They were in what appeared to be a large throne room. At the back of the room sat a slender and feminine forest green dragon guarded by two silver dragons.

**"Eurysal,"** a surprisingly soft and feminine voice said.

The orange dragon looked at the slender green dragon that was approaching him.

**"I am glad you have survived and conquered Blackus,"** the female dragon said before rubbing her cheek against Eurysal's.

**"And I am glad you are unharmed from when Blackus attacked you, Lady Bellusa,"** Eurysal replied.

The two dragons parted. The green dragon known as Bellusa then turned her attention towards the three out of place beings that stood next to Eurysal. Bellusa then surprised the three by bowing her slender neck towards them.

**"You have my thanks for saving dear Eurysal,"** Bellusa thanked.

The three bowed in return.

**"Lady Bellusa, these three seek passage to Hyrule,"** Eurysal stated when the four finished bowing.

**"As in the Hyrule clouded by ill omens?"** Bellusa asked.

Eurysal nodded. Nina then stepped forward.

"I am the foreign warrior Nina. Hyrule has fallen. I must return to aid my friend the Princess of Hyrule in taking back her throne," Nina stated.

"I am Princess Kitsuo of the Animalians and my bodyguard Kibasa. We travel with Nina to aid Hyrule as well," Kitsuo said.

Bellusa stopped moving for a second before putting her head closer to the Animalian princess. She looked at Kitsuo with sad eyes. Bellusa saw the resent in Kitsuo's eyes. Something clicked the plain dragon's mind. Her eyes softened for the princess even more.

**"As nothing more can be done today, please eat and rest,"** Bellusa said.

Another female dragon with light blue scales entered the room.

**"I am Lushia. Please follow me to eat and to rest. We will be having guests tomorrow,"** the dragon said.

The group nodded and exited the room, leaving Bellusa and Eurysal alone with the two ever present guards.

**"You seem troubled Lady Bellusa,"** Eurysal commented.

The lady dragon let out a heavy sigh.

**"I never thought I'd see that girl again," **Bellusa said heavily.

**"That girl?"** the orange dragon asked.

Bellusa collapsed onto her throne area.

**"One of our many foolish inner conflicts involved a mortal. The mortal died destroying our problem. She had a daughter. You were also present at her funeral. When we honored her with our cries, the small child was there. That look on her innocent face as she looked at her mother. It was our fault that she was left motherless for the rest of her life,"** the female dragon explained.

Eurysal's eyes widened in realization.

**"The mother was queen of a race. Her daughter is the Princess Kitsuo,"** the orange dragon added.

Bellusa let out a sad roar.

* * *

As Nina and the two Animalians were about to enter their room, another female dragon appeared and stopped Kitsuo.

**"Lady Bellusa wishes to speak to you. Please follow me,"** the dragon whispered into Kitsuo's ear.

The princess was confused as was Nina and Kibasa. Kitsuo shrugged before following the pale yellow dragon. The Animalian was guided outside to what seemed like a large balcony. The pale yellow dragon took off into the night. Bellusa then appeared and took a seat next to Kitsuo.

**"Do you hate us dragons?"** the green dragon asked.

Kitsuo was shocked at the question.

**"We can tell if mortals lie so please answer honestly,"** Bellusa added.

The princess looked up at the moon. A few minutes passed before Kitsuo spoke.

"I don't mean for it to show in my eyes. However one of your kind took the life of my mother. Of course, I was too young to comprehend it at the time you dragons appeared with my mother in her casket," Kitsuo replied.

**"We regret having caused the death of your mother,"** the dragon apologized.

The princess and matriarch sat in silence.

"Please tell me the entire story of my mother. I want to know what her last moments were like," Kitsuo requested.

Bellusa licked Kitsuo's cheek.

**"I would be honored to,"** the green dragon said.

- (Flashback)

A woman very similar to Kitsuo whistled happily as she gazed lovingly at a drawing of a young child. Her wispy white locks were the only difference between she and Kitsuo. They bore the same pair of aqua eyes. Her finger tenderly traced the profile of the child.

"I'll be home soon, Kitsuo," she whispered.

The woman finished eating a loaf of bread and packed her picture away. She stood and brushed her pants off. The woman yawned. She took out another piece of paper with what appeared to be a map drawn on it. She signed the map in the corner with "Fanista."

"Finally! I, Queen Fanista of the Animalians, finished the book and map for Drakia! The city will be so excited!" the woman revealed to be Fanista exclaimed.

Fanista took off in the direction of the coast. While running, a shiver went up her spine. Fanista stopped and took out two bladed tonfas. She turned around as flocks of birds fled away from the direction Fanista was now facing. In an instant, a black monster the size of two trees crashed through the forest. It roared.

Another dragon tackled the black dragon. The purple dragon fought the black dragon ferociously. The dark dragon shredded the chest of the other dragon before taking off into the sky. Fanista immediately ran to the aid of the purple dragon.

"What's going on!" Fanista yelled.

The purple dragon cauterized its own wound by igniting its claw and pressing it to its own chest. It looked at Fanista.

"He's heading towards Arteminka to consume the Fountain of Souls to triple his power!" the dragon replied.

"Arteminka..." Fanista whispered out before taking off after the black dragon.

Fanista transformed into a five-tailed fox in a flash and sprinted after the dragon. As soon as the dragon came into range, Fanista jumped onto the tree tops then onto the back of the dragon. Her fox form dug its claws into the dragon's flesh and bit down. The dragon roared in rage, falling down due to its previous injuries. As soon as the dragon was grounded, Fanista reverted back to human form.

**"You dare stop me mortal!"** the dragon roared out.

Fanista merely glared at the dragon. The black dragon then began to laugh.

**"Haha. I get it. You must be one of those creatures inhabiting Arteminka. Why don't you tell me who your family is so that I may drop a greeting?" **the dragon sneered out.

The woman was to the side of the dragon in an instant. The black creature glared at Fanista. It noticed the black blood on Fanista's tonfa blades. Blood burst from the leg of the dragon.

**"Not bad mortal,"** he remarked before clawing Fanista.

The Animalian parried each on the dragon's claws. The dragon then spat at Fanista. Droplets of the dragon's spit landed on Fanista's jacket. Her clothes began smoking. Fanista threw her jacket off in time as it melted away.

"You will not leave this continent," Fanista growled out.

* * *

**"Lady Fanista fought ferociously against the dark dragon Abominus. Unfortunately, her miniscule stature and mortal stamina failed her. She received several cuts and burns before bringing down Abominus. Fanista finally defeated Abominus with a blood spell that turned all the blood spilled into weapons. Lady Fanista was severely injured when the other dragons arrived. If Fanista had not stopped the dragon on the continent, the other dragons would have been too late to save Arteminka.**

**Stellarus, the leader of all dragons and the sky dragons, regrettably could not save Fanista as she had lost too much blood. Instead, Stellarus listened to Fanista's will. Everything she owned, including her mask, was to be passed to her daughter...you. She took her last breath making sure you and Arteminka were safe. We dragons crafted the finest casket made of the most precious of metals and jewels for Lady Fanista in honor of her deed.**

**All of us dragons accompanied her back to her home in recognition of her life. We arrived that day you saw us. We all roared for you and Fanista's people. Together we cried in our storm. And now to think, we would see you again,"** Bellusa finished.

Kitsuo sat silently. The green dragon gently nestled Kitsuo into her arms. The princess quietly cried in what seemed to be relief and grief. Bellusa merely allowed Kitsuo to transform into a fox and curl up into her arms.

* * *

"Kibasa, do you have parents?" Nina asked as she and Kibasa laid on adjacent sides of the room on cots.

The warrior looked at Nina.

"Not anymore. They were stricken with disease during an epidemic when I was five. I was then adopted by the general of the army," Kibasa replied.

"Do you know what happened to Kitsuo's mother?" Nina continued to ask.

The two laid in brief silence.

"Yes. I remember my adoptive father being told about the events by Chief Stagarius," the warrior answered.

The two returned to silence.

"Where could Princess Kitsuo be?" Kibasa wondered.

Nina pondered on telling Kibasa about what she noticed in Bellusa's eyes.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure she'll be fine. Now go to sleep so that I can too," Nina said before turning over to face the wall.

"Fine," the warrior grumbled out.


	10. Council of Dragons

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 10: The Council of Dragons

written by SYChunsa

**"Miss Nina!"** a voice whispered.

Nina shuffled in her bed in response.

**"Please wake up,"** the voice whispered again.

The young woman growled but finally opened her eyes. She rubbed them and sat up. When she opened her eyes again, she found a pastel green dragon at the door.

**"Miss Bellusa wishes to speak with you. Please get dressed and go to the throne room," **the dragon said.

"Okay, thank you," Nina responded.

The dragon quietly left the room. Nina stretched and popped several of her joints. The girl stood up and looked at the bed Kibasa was sleeping in. She noticed Kitsuo sleeping next to Kibasa. The white mage softened her expression and quietly cleaned up in the adjoining bathroom. Soon enough, she made her way to the throne room.

**"Welcome, Nina," **Bellusa greeted in her soft voice.

"Good morning, Bellusa," Nina greeted with a small bow.

Nina found a small cushion with a large plate of fruit and other light foods for breakfast. The mage bit into one of the apples before speaking.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Nina asked.

**"Ah, yes. I chose to talk to you because Kitsuo was tired from staying up late last night and to inform you of the events today," **Bellusa replied.

Nina nodded to signal Bellusa to continue.

**"You arrived just in time for the monthly Council of Dragons. The council is to help the different dragon species to keep in touch as well as make major decisions like in the case of a world war. We have been worried about the ill feeling coming from the usually prosperous land of Hyrule. It will be the priority of matters discussed today especially because of your presence. I invite you and your Animalian friends to the council today,"** Bellusa said.

"And we accept."

Nina and Bellusa turned their attentions towards the entrance to find Princess Kitsuo and Kibasa awake. The two took a seat next to Nina, eating their fill of breakfast.

**"Did you two sleep well?" **Bellusa asked.

"Yes we did, Bellusa," Kitsuo chirped.

The dragon smiled warmly.

**"I'm glad you did,"** Bellusa replied.

The dragon looked out of the window to find the sun quickly approaching the late morning hours.

**"Mistress Bellusa, you may want to begin getting ready for the council. The other of our kin will begin arriving soon," **one of Bellusa's guard dragons stated.

**"Yes. That may be a good idea," **the female dragon observed before turning towards the human-like creatures before her.

**"As I have to begin getting ready for the council, you may want to get ready to confront other dragons as well," **Bellusa said before getting onto her feet.

"We will," Kibasa replied before the three mortals exited the room.

The three walked down the hallways towards their room until they saw the familiar orange scales of Eurysal. The dragon noticed them and showed his sharp teeth in what seemed to be a smile.

**"Hello again, mortals,"** Eurysal greeted.

"Hi, Eurysal," they responded.

**"I envy you three for being able to attend the council,"** the orange dragon rumbled out.

Eurysal walked with them.

**"There are so many of us dragons that not all of us can fit in the meeting room for the council so to make it fair for everyone, all other dragons need to watch the council through a magic crystal," **Eurysal explained.

"I never imagined the council was so important," Kitsuo commented.

**"Indeed. The most powerful and legendary of dragons attend the meetings as well. Maybe you'll be able to converse with them," **the orange dragon said.

The four reached the guest room. Eurysal bid goodbye before taking his leave, leaving the other three to enter their room. Kitsuo looked ahead with a thoughtful look.

"Do dragons have a sense of fashion?" Kitsuo asked.

Not knowing the answer to the question, both Nina and Kibasa shrugged.

-------------------

"Remember to mind your manners," Kitsuo said while wagging a finger at Kibasa as the group of three approached the council's room.

"Yes, Princess Kitsuo," Kibasa replied while Nina snorted.

The male warrior tossed Nina a venomous look. Nina stuck her tongue out in response. Kitsuo let out a low hiss. The two immediately stopped fighting as they entered the room. The rabble of the dragons immediately ceased at the presence of the three small beings. They were seated in a circle along the wall of the room, leaving the center wide open. Bellusa stood.

**"May I introduce my mortal guests, Lady White Mage Nina, Princess Kitsuo, and Kitsuo's guardian Kibasa,"** Bellusa introduced and motioned to the three small cushions next to her.

The three bowed deeply before walking quickly to take their seats.

**"You have peculiar guests,"** growled out a copper colored dragon that looked quite old, his horns arching skywards like a tree branch.

**"Yes, they saved young Eurysal on their way here,"** the forest green dragon replied.

Kitsuo and the others took a moment to observe all of the dragons present. They were in awe of the variety of colors and traits the dragons had. One by one they were introduced as the leaders of the various subspecies of dragons.

**"And this is Stellarus, the leader of the sky dragons and leader of our race," **Bellusa finished, motioning to a feminine looking dragon that was a slight tint of sky blue.

The dragon was beautiful and seemed to have been born from the clouds. Large white feathers replaced the spikes of more common dragons and had feather covered wings. Her mane of hair had a breath of magic. Her hair curled and moved like the clouds.

**"Pleased to meet you,"** she said in a surprisingly soft voice with an gentle incline of her head.

"Likewise," the three mortals replied.

**"And with introductions finished, we shall start the council,"** Bellusa began.

**"Yes, and we shall start with the recent sightings of other creatures in our territory,"** said the leader of the cave dragons Kaukus with his earth shaking voice.

The issues were resolved quickly one by one. However, Nina began to nod off in boredom. She felt a sudden pinch on her leg. Nina immediately snapped awake to look at Kitsuo. The princess used her eyes to motion towards the dragons. Kibasa snorted at Nina's lack of attention span.

**"Finally, we will be discussing the most important issue at hand. What will we do about the impending darkness that will soon descend upon us?"** Bellusa asked.

One of the largest dragons, the leader of the mountain dragons Stondox, stuck his claw out first and began to speak.

**"It is a mortal problem. Let them deal with it,"** he stated.

A rumble of agreement followed until one of the female dragons, the leader of the forest dragons Leafla, put her claw towards the center of the circle.

**"I disagree. A great number of dark creatures have begun to assemble. It will be inevitable," **she shot back.

Another rumble of agreement followed. The discussion went back and forth until Stellarus interfered.

**"Hush!" **said her loud and commanding voice.

All sound immediately ceased.

**"Prior to the meeting, Bellusa mentioned to me that our mortals here are traveling towards the source of darkness to put an end to it. Perhaps it would be wise to hear the situation from mortal eyes," **Stellarus said.

Princess Kitsuo opened her mouth to speak, but Nina stopped her by standing up.

"I am the white mage Nina. I am the friend of Princess Zelda of Hyrule, leader of the Sheikah race. A little over a year ago, the princess and her friends were forced to flee and hide, separated by an ancient spell used for escape. I have grown strong enough. The time is right to take down the darkness, however, I require assistance as does Hyrule,"she stated.

Kitsuo and Kibasa stood as well.

"I am Kibasa, guardian of Princess Kitsuo of the Animalians. I accompany Nina to guide her across this land and lend aid," Kibasa introduced.

"And I travel with Nina to lend her aid and serve as the ambassador of the Animalians to Hyrule. I am Princess Kitsuo of the Animalians, daughter of Stagarius and Fanista," Kitsuo added.

The dragons looked at each other in shock and disbelief. A murmur immediately erupted. Stellarus looked at Kitsuo with compassionate eyes. She banged the ground with her claws, demanding order once more. The rumble ceased.

**"I knew I had seen you somewhere before. To think I would see that mask again. Come closer so that I may take a better look at the daughter of the one that slew a Dark One," **Stellarus stated softly.

Kitsuo obeyed and stood before Stellarus. Nina and Kibasa held their breaths and silently prayed Kitsuo would not say something rash.

**"The same piercing aqua eyes. The flowing hair of Fanista. You have grown into a splendid woman, Princess Kitsuo," **the female dragon whispered softly.

"Thank you, but I must ask. What will you do?" the princess asked.

Kibasa and Nina let out a breath of relief.

**"Ah, yes. We are proud creatures. I still remember the debt we owe to Lady Fanista. I must say we should be inclined to help,"** Stellarus commented.

Nina and Kibasa arrived next to Kitsuo.

"Then please repay your debt to my mother by assisting Hyrule. My mother would want this," Kitsuo pointed out.

Stellarus looked at the three, considering her options as the room burst into argument.

**"You said you were friends with the princess of Hyrule. I heard her mother was of the Sheikah tribe. Do you know of Leviathin?"** Stellarus questioned.

"Yes. Why?" Nina asked, quite curious.

**"He is my brother,"** the dragon answered with what seemed to be a smile.

Nina could not find the right reaction.

**"Leviathin...is your brother?"** Nina questioned again.

**"Yes. He left the dragons long ago when he received a prophetic dream to head east of here. Word came back around that he became the guardian of the Sheikah people. He was originally a sky dragon but shed his feathers in order to inhabit the lake which the Sheikah gave him as a home,"** Stellarus explained.

"Well, he is still alive and well, despite the darkness that has emerged from Hyrule. He promised to help Princess Zelda when she called and must be waiting for her to return," Nina replied.

**"Good to know that he is well,"** said Stellarus before pounding the ground with her fist, silencing the room again.

She then began to speak in a regal tone of voice.

**"We owe this child's mother a great debt. As her daughter wishes it, we are inclined to help Hyrule. We must aid them," **Stellarus stated firmly.

**"Ridiculous!" **yelled a low voice.

The voice shook the entire room as a dragon with bright flame red scales stood on all four legs.

**"We need not aid the mortals. I do not believe in debts, but if Fanista's daughter is willing to gain our respect on her own, I will agree to aid her!"** roared the leader of the volcano dragons, Ignus.

**"Preposterous!"** roared a furious Leafla.

Stellarus nearly cracked the floor of the room while demanding order.

**"Ignus, I know very well that you only like those able to prove themselves individually, but is this really necessary?" **Stellarus asked.

**"I do not agree in helping mortals but if that one can prove herself, I will change my mind,"** said Steelox of the iron dragons.

A murmur of agreement went throughout the dragons. Before Stellarus could stop them, Kitsuo held up a hand.

"I accept the challenge," the princess said as she shed her fur cloak to stand in her pants and tight black shirt.

The dragon Ignus shook his scales and grinned a toothy grin.

**"I like your style, daughter of Fanista. However, I will make an exception to a solo battle. As you are still younger and less experienced than Fanista was, your two friends may aid you to even this out," **Ignus said.

"Fine by me," Nina said, shedding her cloak while Kibasa did the same.

**"Attack me at any time,"** the fire dragon said.

Kitsuo buckled the four blades onto her wrists and ankles. The princess bit the fifth blade.

**"The blades of Fanista. Let's see what you can do,"** Ignus said.

Kibasa attached his werewolf claws while Nina stretched her gloved hand. In an instant Kitsuo was slicing away at Ignus's scales. The dragon gently batted her away, Kitsuo landing next to Kibasa and Nina.

**"Too weak,"** the red dragon stated.

The princess flicked her hand across her face, transforming into the five tailed white fox. The vixen quickly climbed up the dragon. The dragon laughed as Kitsuo attacked him with her blades. Ignus immediately stopped laughing when his shoulder began to bleed.

**"A little stronger than I thought," **Ignus growled out.

The next thing he knew, two other animals assaulted him. Much to his surprise, their weapons penetrated his skin. He roared and shook them off. He took a large breath before exhaling a storm of flames. All three dodged, Kitsuo spinning into the air. She drew her body into a ball and created enough speed to get her blades to cut Ignus deeply. The dragon roared.

Nina roared back, shooting lightning magic out of her mouth and into the mouth of the dragon. Ignus roared in pain and fury as his insides were singed. Kibasa, by pure speed, began cutting Ignus. The red dragon tried to shake the three off.

**"Enough!" **bellowed Stellarus.

Kitsuo, Nina, and Kibasa flipped away quickly. Ignus glared at the three, his eyes glinting from battle.

**"Ignus, I think the three mortals have proven themselves enough to take down a dragon, time permitting," **Steelox commented.

The red dragon blinked, his eyes returning to normal.

**"Forgive me, I get drawn into battle easily,"** Ignus said as Leafla used some of her healing magic.

**"I think that has been enough. With that display of theirs, do we agree to send them aid to Hyrule?"** Stellarus asked once more.

The dragons nodded.

**"It will take us a while to reach Hyrule. We need to organize battle plans, supplies, and such. Unfortunately, we will not be able to aid you directly until, at earliest, half a year has passed. It has been confirmed that dark creatures are stirring in this land with the recent activity that has been going on. No doubt will they rise to aid the darkness in Hyrule. When they do, we will only be able to send but a few of our warriors. However, I am sure that our allies in other lands would be willing to lend you a hand until we arrive,"** Stellarus stated.

"Allies?" Kitsuo asked.

**"A few of our dragons will take you to the land of the Griffins where they will take you to the next destination,"** Bellusa explained.

**"Be careful though, the Griffins may be more prideful than us," **stated Ignus.

**"Yes, there is a slight possibility that they might not aid you. If you need to, prove yourselves. Their aid will be vital in getting you back to Hyrule faster,"** Stellarus said.

**"I understand you are in a hurry?" **Bellusa questioned.

The three mortals nodded.

**"Very well. Pack your things and get ready to leave. When you are ready, wait outside on the landing platform,"** Bellusa said.

-----------------

"Are you ready for this, Nina? We'll almost be halfway to Hyrule," Kitsuo commented.

Nina smiled.

"You know I am. Once there, you'll be able to meet Zelda. I do wish the circumstances under which you met her were better though," Nina replied.

**"Hello again, mortals,"** came a familiar voice.

Eurysal walked onto the platform.

"Are you taking us, Eurysal?" Kitsuo asked.

**"Yes, indeed I am. Bellusa requested me to do so. Two more dragons by the names of Stroika and Iltun will be accompanying us as a precaution and will be carrying something for when we reach the land of the Griffins," **Eurysal replied.

The orange dragon lowered himself. The three mortals boarded Eurysal with their luggage. A silver sky dragon came with a large container on its back. The other dragon was of the mountain tribe and was slate colored. Stellarus stood before the entourage.

**"May you travel swiftly and safely. Give Leviathin my regards,"** the sky dragon said.

Nina nodded as Eurysal took off. Stroika and Iltun followed close behind. In a few moments, the home of the plain dragons disappeared from sight. Only the open lands and sky were visible.

**"Rest. We will reach the land of the Griffins in a few days,"** Eurysal stated.

The travelers had no complaints.


	11. The Griffins

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 11: The Griffins

written by SYChunsa

**"Wake up,"** came Eurysal's voice.

Nina stirred as did the two Animalians.

**"Look ahead,"** the dragon said.

The travelers did so and were left in awe. Before them was a fantastical valley civilization. A great waterfall was near the great white castle that towered towards the skies. They spotted figures in the distance. Much to their fascination, hundreds of eagle-headed lion creatures flew through the skies. As they neared the great fortress, two griffins armed with sharp claws and helmets flew alongside the dragons.

"Dragons, what business do you have in the land of the Griffins?" one of the warriors asked.

**"We shall tell your leader. Where is he?" **Eurysal asked.

"As you wish. He is located in the 100th floor of our White Crystal Fortress," the other warrior replied.

The two griffins flew on ahead to the 100th floor that was marked by red paintings. Eurysal and the two other dragons landed on the platform that leaded into the tall tower. The two guard griffins opened the doors.

"He has been alerted of your presence. You may enter," they said unanimously.

The orange dragon and his three passengers entered the room. Stroika and Iltun followed closely behind. The room they entered was circular and grand with rich golden decorations and lavish paintings. At the very back of the room was a throne with a large griffin. A smaller griffin sat next to what was the assumed leader. The male griffin looked at his company closesly.

"A dragon. How rare of you to venture so far from your domain. What business brings you here?" the larger griffin asked in a deep, resonating voice.

Eurysal's three passengers hopped off onto the ground. The griffin raised his eye at this.

"Oh, and what appears to be three humans. You make me curious," the griffin continued.

The orange dragon began to speak.

**"I am Eurysal of the plains dragons. Sent personally by her greatness Lady Bellusa, we are on a mission," **Eurysal began.

The slate colored dragon Iltun stepped forward.

**"I am Iltun of the mountain dragons. We are on a mission to aid these mortals, as commanded by the powerful Stellarus,"** Iltun added.

Nina and the others stepped forward.

"I am the traveling White Mage Nina. With me are Princess Kitsuo of the Animalians and her guard Kibasa. We seek passage to Hyrule and aid for a war against the darkness that has infected Hyrule," she stated.

"We ask for your race's assistance," Kitsuo said.

The griffin glared at them critically. The smaller griffin put a claw on the leader's claw. Based on the griffin's body structure, it was a she.

"Hyrule? So it's true that it has fallen. Should we assist them, Dear?" the griffin asked.

The male griffin looked at the three mortals.

"I refuse your request for help," he stated.

Nina and her friends felt like their hopes shattered into pieces. They were so sure the griffins would help them.

"I've heard the stories about an Animalian that took down a corrupted dragon. I've also heard that the dragons accepted a mortal's request for help to return their debt. Unlike the dragons, we griffins do not have any business becoming involved with mortals," the leader griffin explained.

The white mage felt like her body was about to burst into flames. She grinded her teeth. The creature was aloof and heartless. Her hope to get to Hyrule faster was crushed by that creature. She needed to return to Hyrule as fast as possible. Based on the reactions of the various races closer to Hyrule, the land was not faring so well without Zelda.

"If that is all you are here for, you may leave," the male griffin stated.

His mate looked at the travelers with sympathy. She whispered something into her mate's ear. The griffin shook his head. Nina was observing the scene before her, wondering what the female griffin was saying. The leader sighed and turned back towards the group of travelers.

"You are, on the other hand, welcome to stay here until you are ready to leave," he stated.

Nina's eye twitched. Using all the control she had left, she quickly turned around. One of the griffin guards pointed towards a magic portal.

"This will take you back to the 1st floor of the tower," he said.

The white mage punched the wall next to the portal before leaving. The leader griffin merely looked on in mild amusement. Much to his surprise, the wall crumbled, exposing the skies. She wasn't a normal mortal after all.

"I'm sorry about our friend. We'll fix the wall for you," Kitsuo said.

The griffin atop his throne clicked his beak in interest.

"It is fine. Since it is your first visit here, I will let it slide," he stated.

The princess bowed in gratefulness before leaving with her guard. Only the dragons and the griffins were left. Eurysal snorted fire from his nose.

"Stellarus won't be pleased with your decision, Master Krona," Eurysal commented.

Krona looked Eurysal in the eye. Despite his small size in comparison to the dragons, his gaze held much power. Eurysal broke contact to look at Stroika.

**"My name is Stroika of the sky dragons. Stellarus sent me personally just in case you refused the offer of the mortals,"** Stroika introduced.

He stood on his hind legs and unhooked the large container on his back. Stroika opened the case and took out a large hoop made of a white material. By the scent, Krona could tell it was made of the bones of a sky monster. The silver sky dragon also took out a stand. He placed the hoop above the staff-like stand. The hoop floated by itself and began revolving. Within the hoop, a magic circle appeared.

**"I do believe Lady Stellarus wishes to speak with you,"** Stroika commented before the hoop stopped spinning.

Within the hoop, the visage of Stellarus appeared. Krona inclined his head out of respect. The two became locked in an intense staring contest.

**"I assume you refused the request by the mortals?" **Stellarus stated as she looked at Krona.

"Do not take any offense, but I have no reason to become involved in their affair," Krona commented.

The sky dragon looked at the griffin with her crystal clear eyes.

**"I do believe a vision is in order,"** Stellarus stated.

Before Krona could comprehend what Stellarus meant, the room was lit on fire. The sky was visible all around as the cries of griffins were heard. The fortress fell apart. Dark creatures took the griffins out one by one.

**"This is what will happen if the darkness in Hyrule is not contained and defeated,"** the sky dragon explained.

"And how do I know if you are deceiving me?" Krona questioned.

**"You already know the answer to that, Krona. My magic cannot deceive nor trick. That kind of magic is for fallen and dark dragons,"** Stellarus replied.

The griffin remained silent.

**"Reconsider your decision and do keep the vision in mind,"** Stellarus stated before her visage disappeared from the hoop with the vision.

Krona gasped, feeling the heavy presence of the magic disappear. His mate let a tear slip from her eye.

"What a horrible vision," she whispered.

Krona could not say anything. His gut and heart were telling him that the vision was not a lie. The griffin sighed.

"To be dragged into the affairs of the mortals right when we finally escape them," Krona said in a heavy voice.

* * *

Right now, Nina was furious. Perhaps beyond furious. She broke full grown trees in half with her bare hands. Nina was frustrated as well. Kitsuo and Kibasa were afraid to step in between the furious being and the poor trees. They prayed the trees would forgive their angry friend.

Some griffins had arrived to observe the source of the commotion. They were fascinated by how strong the mortal was. A guard griffin then appeared.

"Guest, I must tell you to refrain from killing the wildlife of this area," he stated.

Nina stopped. She turned around to glare at the guard. She cracked her knuckles. The guard was terrified of the mortal by the power that exuded from her body.

"Rocks aren't living, are they?" the white mage asked, her voice dripping with poison.

The griffin shook his head quickly. Nina then took off towards a large group of boulders and rocks. Kitsuo and Kibasa bowed to the guard apologetically before taking off after their friend. The observing griffins followed as well.

"Dammit, that mortal is scary!" the griffin hissed out.

Nina destroyed the rocks with her bare fists. Kitsuo and Kibasa looked on. Just watching the girl made them tired.

* * *

"Dear, I hear the white mage that destroyed the wall earlier is making gravel for us," Krona's mate commented.

Krona looked out on the balcony of the white castle. Nina was indeed making gravel. He sweated nervously as he saw Nina first draw a sketch of the griffin on the boulder with chalk before destroying it.

"I see that, Sitali," Krona stated.

"I believe she holds a grudge against you now," Sitali continued.

"I believe so," Krona replied as he flinched while watching Nina destroy another efigee of him.

"Perhaps you should reconsider?" Sitali suggested.

Krona stayed silent.

"Perhaps you need time alone. I have to go shopping for food," Sitali said before extending her wings and flying off.

Krona stood in silence.

"But we live in a palace," he commented.

The male griffin banged his head on a nearby pillar. He was just tricked by his wife.

* * *

Nina was now cooling off at one of the smaller waterfalls that branched off of the larger one. Kibasa and Kitsuo had gone off saying something about food, so they could leave Nina alone. The white mage breathed in the relaxing scent of the pure water. She hopped across the stones that dotted the waterfall's pool. Nina stopped hopping.

"May I help you?" Nina asked without even turning around.

"I am impressed that you sensed me, even though I tried my hardest to stay quiet."

The white mage couldn't touch what was familiar about the voice. Nina turned around. Before her was Krona's mate, the smaller griffin that had been in the throne room earlier.

"Why don't you come back to shore and take a seat with me? I would like to talk to you," she said.

Nina nodded, trying not to be rude despite her actions earlier. The white mage hopped across the stones again to approach the female griffin. She sat on a stump while the griffin laid down in the sand.

"So, you are Nina, right?" the griffin asked.

Nina nodded and took the moment to observe the griffin before her. Like most griffins, she was a bit larger than a horse. The griffin's body was slender, one of the defining features of a female. Her feathers and fur were, strangely enough, silver while her beaks and claws were a soft yellow. Her visage contained upside down crescent tatoos below her sea green eyes. The griffin blinked, bringing Nina back to the real world.

"I'm sorry to not have been able to introduce myself properly earlier. I am Krona's mate, Sitali," the griffin introduced with a gentle incline of her head.

Nina bowed as well.

"Do not be angry with Krona. I saw your frustration with him earlier. I must thank you for making gravel for us by the way," Sitali said.

The mage forgot that she wasn't the only one on earth that could see and blushed.

"I was frustrated earlier, but I feel better. I sensed that Krona said no for a real reason besides the excuse he gave us," Nina said.

Sitali looked at Nina with her sea green eyes.

"There is something you must know about the griffins before judging Krona," the female griffin stated.

Nina looked back at Sitali with her amber eyes.

"I know next to nothing about griffins. I was brought here on incredibly short notice," Nina replied.

Sitali looked up to the skies populated by hundreds of griffins.

"It is a long story," Sitali said.

"I have time," the white mage replied.

The griffin looked at Nina with a soft smile.

* * *

We have our own myths and legends about how griffins came to be. You do not need to know about any of those. What you must know happened a bit more recently. We griffins have inhabited this valley for only about a decade. The griffins once inhabited a land to the south of here alongside humans.

For centuries we had lived in harmony with the humans until a famine struck the land. An evil band of thieves arrived at the home of the humans soon afterwards conveniently. We could sense something was amiss with them. We could smell dark magic on the group and figured out that the thieves were the ones that caused the famine in the first place.

Our feathers and other body parts have special properties that would fetch a high price at any market. Perhaps millions or even billions because we are incredibly elusive out of our home territory. We offered the humans food and shelter until the famine passed. They were content until the thieves offered an insane amount of money for our dead bodies and stated the famine would continue if the humans refused.

We do not know what came over one of the humans, but the man went insane and induced the humans into a frenzy. Before we knew it, we were being killed left and right. Once again we smelled the dark magic and figured one of the thieves had induced the man with a mind control spell. We were overwhelmed as we did not see a need for weapons or armor and kept none. It was then that Krona's father ordered the exodus of the griffins into this valley.

Most of us managed to escape into the valley which was at that time protected by the Cliff Dragons. The humans had given up and were not seen again. The late chief, Krona's father, negotiated with the dragons to obtain the valley. The valley's special properties prevented normal humans from coming in as it was a pool of magic energy. The Cliff Dragons had been planning a migration to the west and gave the land to us without a demand. Unknown to us, Krona's father had been poisoned by one of the humans during the battle. It was the extract of a deadly plant containing nerve toxin.

The fact that Krona's father had even lived long enough to lead the exodus was a miracle itself. Krona's father soon died after the Cliff Dragons left the valley. Krona took the seat as the chief. Krona has, ever since then, held a distaste for humans.

* * *

Nina absorbed the information for a few moments. She put a hand to her thoughtful face and briefly recalled the words of Stellarus. They could not afford to lose the griffins as an ally.

"Is there a way to change Krona's mind?" Nina asked, hoping Sitali was willing to help her out.

Sitali closed her eyes for a moment.

"Perhaps. You will need to change his mind to convince him mortals are worth saving despite their corruption..." the griffin trailed off.

She opened her eyes and looked into Nina's.

"There is a cave near the end of the valley. Inside it is the only remaining mark of the Cliff Dragons, a basin of mineral water that has the special property of reflecting the soul and transforming whoever looks into the basin into the reflection of their soul. Also inside are the hundreds of souls of the griffins that died in the conflict with the humans. They most likely still hold a grudge and will try to kill you on sight. However, if you manage to pacify them in some way, Krona might change his mind. I am unsure if Krona's father is there, but he is the one that will change Krona's mind for sure. If you find him, your victory is assured," Sitali explained.

Nina nodded.

"You may also want to take your two friends as well, despite the dangers. There is not telling what Krona will do to them if he finds out that you entered the Cave of Souls," the griffin finished.

The white mage bowed in thanks.

"Thank you very much, Sitali," Nina said as she stood up.

"Oh, and please tell Kitsuo thank you," Sitali said before she spread her wings.

Nina was puzzled.

"For what?" Nina asked.

"This is to return the favor from so long ago," the griffin added before taking off into the setting sun.

Nina was a bit miffed that the griffin did not answer her question, but she had bigger things to worry about. The white mage let out a high pitched whistle. In a few moments, Kitsuo and Kibasa appeared at the waterfall. The Animalians looked at the grinning mage. A few hours ago Nina had been seething. Confusing indeed. Nina cracked her hands.

"We got a job to do," the mage stated, gesturing towards the end of the valley.


	12. The Cave of Souls

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 12: The Cave of Souls

written by SYChunsa

"Is that what happened?" Kitsuo asked as the three began to draw their weapons.

"Yes, you really can't blame Krona for his attitude," Nina replied, making sure her metal tipped glove was fastened securely.

"I see. But why was Krona's mate so willing to help us?" Kibasa asked, strapping on his wolvering claws.

The mage recalled the message Sitali wanted to pass on.

"Well, her name is Sitali. She said she wanted to thank you, Kitsuo," Nina stated as she stretched.

"Sitali? That name rings a bell. But why would she thank me?" the Animalian princess questioned.

"Don't ask me. All she said was she was returning a favor from long ago before she ignored me and flew off," the mage replied.

"A favor long ago? Well, I did find a griffin hurt in the forest when I was about five. I took care of the griffin because it was just a baby. When it was well enough, it returned home. The griffin was too young to be Sitali if she was alive during the exodus," Kitsuo observed.

"We can talk about this later. The guards are changing shifts," Kibasa stated, getting ready to run.

Earlier, the three had devised to use the cover of the night and sneak into the cave. If they got into a fight and back up was called, their chances of gaining the griffin's trust would plummet even more (even though Kitsuo thought this wasn't any better). The three snuck around to the shadows against the cave. As soon as the guards were a good distance away and distracted with changing shifts, Nina went in first. Kitsuo and Kibasa soon followed. The new guards took their spots and did not notice a thing.

The three finally reached a safe distance from the entrance. The natural fungi existing in the dark area lit the cave with sufficient lighting. The eerie green and blue glows did not impress Nina. She was more worried about when they would first encounter the spirits of the dead. The group quietly explored the cave, hoping to avoid any confrontation despite its inevitability.

Nina and the others walked a good distance but stopped as they entered a large circular room. In the middle was a large basin that looked like a spring. This was the artifact that the Cliff Dragons had left behind. The white mage and her friends peered around cautiously. Kitsuo nudged Nina on the shoulder, gesturing towards the room. Nina gulped nervously. She had a bad feeling about the vacant room.

The mage picked up her foot and set it down into the room. Nothing happened. Kitsuo breathed out a sigh of relief. However, she breathed too soon. The screeching of eagles and roaring of lions suffocated the room. Nina and the others held their ears. All of a sudden, a large force pushed the three into the room. They landed on the ground ungracefully as Nina landed a few centimeters from the basin.

_"Humans are not welcome! Selfish, dark, conniving, evil!" _roared a voice.

Nina gave Kitsuo and Kibasa a look. The Animalians understood as they placed their weapons aside. The mage stood up in a proud stance.

"I beg of you, angry spirits. Please listen!" Nina shouted.

The noises died down.

_"Why should we, the dead, experience another painful lie from a human?"_ the voice hissed out.

"Because we are not humans," Nina stated.

A loud roar forced Kitsuo and Kibasa to cover their ears.

"_Lies! You are a human! Your stench, your looks, your desires! They tell all!"_ the voice accused.

Nina did not budge. Her ears rung at the assault to her hearing.

"Then please, look into all three of us. What makes us so evil?" Nina asked.

There was silence for a brief moment.

"_If you are so sure that you hold no evil, then look into the basin and drink the water. If you hold not a drop of evil within your being, then you shall transform into a pure state. On the other hand, if we see a speck of darkness in your form, we shall execute you," _the voice commanded.

Nina had absolute confidence. She would most likely transform into her beast state that she had obtained while with the Animalians. The mage approached the basin and looked into it. Before she could see her reflection, she felt a claw push her head in. Kitsuo yelled as a ghost of a griffin materialized and pushed Nina into the basin. The white mage was then completely pulled into the basin. Several more griffins appeared and grabbed Kitsuo and kibasa. The griffins forced the two Animalians to look at the basin before throwing them in as well.

In the basin which was bottomless, Nina was furious. Those furry winged ghosts had pushed her in. She did not like being pushed around. Nina saw Kibasa and Kitsuo transforming into their animal forms. The white mage did not understand why she wasn't transforming. A pair of claws then grabbed Kibasa and Kitsuo, pulling them to the surface. Nina looked at her hand as it started to glow. Her body was shifting but not into the form she expected. The transformation was far different. Before she could observe what she was transforming into, the talons gripped her as well.

Nina landed on the ground, coughing up the water. She looked around to find hundreds of griffin ghosts looking at her. They exchanged murmurs of surprise. Kitsuo and Kibasa looked at Nina in surprise as well.

"That wasn't expected," Kitsuo said while in her fox form.

Kibasa could not find any words to say. Nina looked at the griffin before her.

_"Your form is strange, unlike any we have seen in our fifty years wandering this land,"_ the griffin stated.

It had the same voice as the ruling voice in the cave. Nina was confused and looked into the basin. She gasped as well. Her hair was pure white and composed of clouds. Her figure bore no clothes and did not need to as her features were not well defined. She had blue markings that curved out towards her temples but back in, stopping half way on her cheeks. Nina had wings on her back that shifted slightly.

_"You are not from this land, that much we can see. Tell us, what is your name?"_ the griffin asked.

Nina turned around to face the griffin.

"I am Nina, the White Mage," Nina stated.

_"A practicioner of white magic. No human can master it with a corrupted heart. What are those other two humans with powerful forms?"_ he asked.

"They are Kitsuo and Kibasa, both from the Animalius tribe," she responded.

The griffin stopped.

_"You are not normal humans,"_ the griffin stated.

"No we are not. Let us prove to you that not all humans are bad," Nina said.

The mage traced her hands along the surface of the water. The ghosts gathered around to peer into the basin. The surface of the pool shimmered to reflect a scene.

"These are my memories from my travels all across this land," Nina stated as she used her magic to project her memories upon the water.

Kitsuo and Kibasa looked into the basin as well. The reflections began with Nina looking at a maroon haired man with features similar to her's. The two smiled lovingly and hugged. The images blurred to clear again as Nina was in chains before escaping with injuries apparent all over her body. The water became obscure to once more clear to display a beautiful woman with platinum blond hair and ruby red eyes. She smiled and gave Nina her child to hold.

The next scene that appeared was Nina in chains again taking down a guard with her bare hands. A boy clothed in green and a girl around the boy's age clothed in the garments of the princess, almost identical to the woman before, fought alongside Nina's malnourished form. She fell and reappeared hugging the man with maroon hair. The two pointy eared ones entered the room and smiled. A woman with silver hair talked to Nina with a smirk on her face. The next memory appeared with Nina and her companions laying down in a circle, smiling and laughing. Everything quickly dissolved as the princess screamed in despair as her eyes changed from blue to red, her friends comforting her. The scene shifted to all of the younger ones dressed in traveling gear and saying their goodbyes. The blond haired girl put a hand to her heart and gave an oath before everything turned white.

Next came Nina's most recent memories including the first time she met the Animalians. The scene jumped forward to Nina and Kitsuo in the hot spring, washing each other's hair. They laughed and smiled. Another jump in time put Nina in the snow struggling as her body rebuilt itself. She screamed as she shot into the air. The next moment she destroyed a silver haired man and ran with Kitsuo to the village. Nina and her two Animalian companions stood before the entire village as they were gifted with supplies and blessings.

On the ocean, Nina and Kibasa danced a deadly waltz on the ship. Another skip placed the three talking to Bellusa and then the dragons. Stellarus smiled at Nina as they talked. The next skip placed them back in present time with Sitali saying thank you. The water exploded in a brilliant flash of light. Nina opened her eyes to find the griffins sitting on the ground in peace except for one.

_"So beautiful. We thought we would never see it again. The compassion and fire of humans. Your memories have eased our aching hearts,"_ the griffin standing said.

Nina's new form smiled gently.

"I am glad your companions have found peace, but what keeps you here..." Nina trailed off.

The mage lifted her hands from the pool, returning it to normal then shifted the entirety of her attention to the ghost.

"...Late Chief, the Father of Krona?" she finished.

The griffin looked at her stoically.

_"I am impressed that you had figured out my identity so quickly, Nina the Divine Mage,"_ he stated, a little surprise in his voice.

Kitsuo and Kibasa looked at each other in disbelief. The ghost was the father of the current chief. The Animalians looked at the griffin as he continued to speak. As the ghost spoke, the other ghosts roused for one final tasks before going into eternal sleep.

_"My son has inherited our anguish and suffering, He has taken it upon himself to continue the cycle of hate with humans. My death further solidified his decision. I must speak with him one more time,"_ the griffin stated, looking at Nina with his pupil-less eyes.

Nina nodded. She stood and began to walk, a trail of stardust and clouds following behind her. Kitsuo and Kibasa accompanied Nina at her two sides in their animal forms. Nina began to pick up her feet more quickly and broke into a dash. The Animalians to her sides broke into a dash as well. The entire company of ghosts galloped after them as well. Nina ran out of the cave first, her brilliant form becoming a blur in the early hours of the morning. The two guards fell onto their rear ends with shock as hundreds of ghosts of their ancestors poured out of the cave, following the light and her two envoys.

"Chief Krona! Something has happened in the Cave of Souls! Entities are pouring out of it!" a guard yelled.

Krona immediately snapped up his head as did Sitali. He galloped to the balcony that over looked the lush valley. Much to his surprise and amazement, a thousand transparent griffins followed three strange creatures up a flight of magical stairs. Sitali joined his side quickly and let out a gasp of surprise. The guards were not able to move, too entranced by the beings that climbed the shining stairs.

The entity that looked vaguely like a female angel leaded the envoy. Next to her was a five-tailed fox and a large wolf. Following just behind them were the souls of their ancestors that died before and during the exodus. Sitali and Krona made their way back to their thrones and held their breath as the spirits flooded into the room. A silvery transparent griffin stepped forward. Krona immediately recognized the large griffin.

"Father..." Krona whispered out.

The griffin let out a sad smile.  
"_My son, Krona," _the former chief replied.

"Why?" the living griffin asked.

The apparition sighed.

_"My son. Your hate for humans has continued an unbreakable circle until now. Your guests drank the water from the basin the Cave of Souls and transformed into these pure forms," _he replied.

Krona looked at the three beings at the front of the company in disbelief.

"You are telling me to believe that those three are these beings?" the chief asked.

The fox and wolf huffed indignantly. However, the angel creature remained silent, peering into Krona's eyes.

"These creatures showed us that there is hope for the human kind. A vision from that past that makes their world worth saving," the ghost stated.

"But that does not change the fact that humans murdered our race!" Krona growled out.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sitali nuzzled Krona. She closed her eyes.

"Remember? There was a day when our daughter, Iceleya, got lost in our migration before the exodus. She told us that a strange race of humans saved her and nursed her back to health. What would she say?" Sitali asked.

"Krona, what does your heart say?" the ghost asked.

Krona could not say anything. He was confused. His mind said to hate, but his heart said to forgive.

"Father..." a softer voice said.

All of those present in the room turned toward the source of the voice. A rather young looking white feathered griffin stood at the entrance of the room. Her aqua eyes were identical to Sitali's.

"I-Iceleya! You have returned!" Krona exclaimed.

"Yes, I have finished my journey across the northern expanse of this land. I have seen the goodness in people, Father. I am tired of this hatred, as are our ancestors. Will you continue it or stop it?" Iceleya asked.

Krona was cornered. Even his daughter was questioning his hatred. Iceleya was not supposed to be back until a few more weeks. He felt himself cracking. Then, he did. He let out a loud roar of many emotions.

The chief felt liquid spill from his eyes and panted. His loud roar echoed through out the valley. Krona could not hold two decisions in his heart.

"I am tired, Father," Krona whispered out.

The ghost looked at his son with compassion.

"As am I. We are all tired Krona. You can end this hatred that has kept us here," Krona's father stated.

The chief let out a heavy sigh.

"We will aid the humans in their war against the encroaching darkness," Krona stated.

The room stood in silence.

"Chin up, Krona," the late chief said.

A sliver of sun appeared on the horizon. The sun began to rise. Krona looked on as the griffins dissolved into numerous particles of light. He looked at his father with lonely eyes.

"My place is not here, Krona, but with your mother," he stated as more and more griffins disappeared.

The griffin looked at Sitali and Iceleya. The two inclined their heads in respect.

"Sitali, my dear friend's daughter, you have turned into a splendid matriarch and have taken good care of Krona," he said.

"Thank you, Chief Basfel," Sitali replied.

"And you have turned into a lovely granddaughter," Basfel stated at Iceleya.

"Thank you, Grandfather," Iceleya replied with a tender smile.

Basfel let out a light laugh before turning toward Nina and her friends.

"And I thank you, Divine Mage Nina and Animalians. Your light has touched and healed us. A great future awaits the land to be leaded by you three," Basfel continued.

The sun was up in the sky fully, shining its light upon the dark valley. Basfel's body began to dissolve. He looked at Krona one last time.

"I am proud of you, my son. You have become a splendid alpha in your own right," Basfel commented.

"Give my regards to Mother," Krona said.

Basfel smiled.

"I will. Goodbye, my son," he replied before completely dissolving.

The fox, wolf, and angel all glowed, dissolving away as well. In their place stood Nina, Kitsuo, and Kibasa. The particles floated away out the window and amongst the valley, giving the home of the griffins an ethereal glow of hope. Nina smiled.

"So, Chief Krona. What else may we do for you?" the mage asked.


	13. Connecting Fates

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 13: Connecting Fates

written by SYChunsa

"**Chief Krona, I am glad you had a change of heart**," Stellarus stated.

"They are mysterious mortals but are worthy enough to save," Krona replied.

The dragon peered through the ring of the Sky Monster. Nina and the others were also present. They smiled at Stellarus, happy that they had earned the aid of the griffins. Stellarus turned to Stroika the sky dragon.

"**Stroika, prepare the gate**," Stellarus commanded.

Stroika nodded before opening his iron case. Stellarus turned toward Krona and Sitali.

"**What Stroika is preparing is a magic gate. The gate connects the gate at the home of the Plains Dragons to there. As we are now destined to become allies, we must stay close and united, lest we fall at the hands of darkness**," Stellarus explained as Stroika took out a mass of blue.

The blue mass unfurled itself when Stroika set it down on the floor. It formed a circular magic seal. Once the blue mass stopped moving, Stroika took out a larger circle made from the same bones as the circle Stellarus was in. Stroika placed the ring in the center of the seal. The ring levitated the fixated itself in the center of the seal.

"**We are now connected. When the time comes, please allow the dragons to pass through your gate. This will save time and energy**," Stellarus said.

Krona nodded.

"I understand," he said.

The chieftain looked at Nina.

"I hear that you want to leave as soon as possible," he stated.

Nina nodded her head in confirmation.

"Very well. We will prepare rations for you and a flock of griffins to take you to the next land. It will take about an hour, so do take that time to explore the city before you leave," Krona suggested.

The three humanoids smiled and nodded before exiting the room through the portal that led to the first floor. Sitali clicked her beak to gain Krona's attention. Krona turned to look at Sitali.

"I received a vision last night. Our ancestors wish to give Nina something that will aid her in her fight. I must go check the Reflecting Basin in the Cave of Souls. I will be back soon," Sitali explained.

"Be careful," the chieftain replied, rubbing his head against his mate's.

"I will," the female griffin replied before taking off into the sky.

Iceleya entered the room.

"Mother has gone to attend her summon?" she asked as she looked at Krona with her aqua eyes.

"Yes," Krona replied.

The white griffin shifted her wings slightly.

"I never expected to see her again, Father. That Princess Kitsuo is the one that saved me so many years ago. Of course, she looked completely different back then as she was only about seven while I was about ten," Iceleya reminisced as she trotted over to the balcony.

"Fate has a strange way of connecting beings. The same Princess Kitsuo's mother stopped a dark dragon, placing the dragon race in debt as compensation for her death," Krona replied as he looked out to the skies next to his daughter.

The cheiftain patted Iceleya's head gently, and the griffin smiled.

"It is the perfect time to thank her. Would you like to accompany her to the next land?" Krona asked.

Iceleya looked at her father in shock which soon evolved into happiness.

"Are you serious?" the female asked.

Krona grinned.

"Oh, thank you, Father!" Iceleya replied by hugging Krona.

The larger griffin patted Iceleya gently.

"You might want to help them explore the city. It might be a while before you can come back home, so do enjoy your time here," Krona stated as he shooed his daughter off the balcony.

Iceleya leaped off the balcony before performing a barrel roll. She smiled at Krona before diving down into the city to search for the travelers. Krona sighed as he looked out at the shimmering valley. Time was advancing forward once more.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Nina and the others stopped in their tracks. The white sage turned around to see the white griffin from earlier. She vaguely remembered that the griffin's name was Iceleya. The other griffins present inclined their heads in respect. Iceleya did so as well, signaling they could continue their business. The griffin turned toward the travelers.

"I am Krona and Sitali's daughter, Iceleya," the griffin introduced.

"I am Nina, the traveling white sage," Nina replied, gently inclining her head in acknowledgement of Iceleya's status.

Iceleya returned the bow before looking at the two Animalians.

"We are from the kingdom of Animalia. This is my guardian Kibasa," Kitsuo said.

Kibasa did a slight bow, and the griffin looked at Kitsuo.

"I am Princess Kitsuo, accompanying Nina back to Hyrule for diplomatic reasons and to aid her," Kitsuo introduced.

Iceleya smiled softly.

"I did not expect to encounter you again, Princess Kitsuo," the white griffin said.

Kitsuo blinked in surprise while Iceleya chuckled softly.

"Do you remember saving a small griffin when you were young?" Iceleya asked.

The princess thought for a moment. Her eyes widened in realization, and she smiled in relief.

"I found you in the forest when I was a child and took care of you. My father convinced me that you were well enough to return. Never did I expect to see you again, but I am glad you are okay," Kitsuo said.

"As am I. I will actually be accompanying you to the next land. Think of it as repaying the favor," Iceleya stated.

The griffin moved to the front of the group.

"However, before we go, let me show you the best of this city," she said before taking the lead.

* * *

"Iceleya, are you satisfied with your time here?" Krona asked his daughter.

The white griffin smiled.

"Yes, very much so. I was able to visit the entire valley while giving our guests a tour," Iceleya replied.

"And did you enjoy your brief stay here?" the chief asked the humans.

They all nodded with a smile.

"Your land is very beautiful. I would have loved to explore the sky here," Nina replied.

"Do not worry. It is tradition for traveling griffins to take one lap around the valley before leaving for their journey," Krona responded.

Kitsuo noticed the empty spot next to Krona.

"Where is Lady Sitali?" the Animalian princess asked.

The chief and his daughter glanced at each other briefly.

"She received a summon to the Cave of Souls. Once she returns, you will leave to journey to the next land," Krona explained.

The clacking of griffin claws caught the attention of Nina and the others. They all turned around to see four new griffins. Three griffins were large and muscular while the other one was lean and feminine. The three males were colored a smoky gray, dark bronze, and light orange. The female griffin was white with bright blue highlights.

"So these are the humans?" the smoky gray griffin asked gruffly.

"Obviously," the dark bronze one replied with sarcasm.

The gray griffin growled before the female griffin hissed.

"I don't feel like dealing with your arguments today, so quit it!" she yelled.

The males immediately shut up while the light orange one remained quiet. The female griffin then noticed the presence of Krona. She immediately bowed, the male griffins following suite.

"I am very sorry for the insolence of those two," she apologized.

"It is alright. I know the nature of those two griffins," Krona responded.

The griffins raised their heads and remained silent. The chief walked down the steps to stand at the edge of a circle inscribed into the ground. Based on the look in Krona's eyes, everyone stepped out of the circle.

"While we are waiting for Sitali, we shall discuss the journey your group will be making. However, a proper introduction is in order," Krona said.

The chief first pointed at the gray griffin.

"That is Fortas. He is one of our best warriors and will protect your group from major harm," Krona introduced.

The large griffin nodded his head, and Krona proceeded to point at the slightly smaller bronze griffin.

"And this is Truxis. He is also one of our best warriors and will work with Fortas to protect your group," the chief said before gesturing toward the light orange griffin.

"Zraka is a scouting expert. He can quickly identify the land and will come in handy when your group has to stop and rest. Of course, he also knows how to fight," Krona introduced.

Zraka nodded his head before the chief pointed at the only female griffin from the group of four.

"This will be your leader, Listrayla. She has vast knowledge of the land and various life forms on the path to the next territory. She will also serve as your diplomat and translator if need be," the chief explained.

Listrayla bowed. The female griffin smiled at Iceleya.

"Long time no see, Iceleya," she said.

Iceleya smiled back.

"It's good to see you again. The last time I saw you was when we were young," she replied.

Krona nodded in approval as the group seemed to be getting along well. His sharp eyes caught an object in the distance. The object grew larger into a griffin. Lady Sitali landed on the balcony with a slate box the size of a treasure chest in her claws.

"Please accept this gift from our ancestors to aid you in your quest," Sitali said as she handed Nina the box.

Nina set the box down daintily before removing the lid. Her eyes glittered with curiosity as she reached in and pulled out a large mirror. The others present in the room were confused by the mirror. Sitali took that as her cue to explain the mirror.

"Our ancestors crafted this mirror from the mineral water from the basin in the Cave of Souls. This mirror has amplified reflective properties. It can reflect anything that can be felt by the senses. The mirror can reflect fire spells, bolts of lightning, and many other things. Turn into your beast form," Sitali said.

Nina did so and shook her long white mane. Sitali placed the mirror above Nina's right shoulder. The mirror magically stayed in place, slightly detached from Nina's body.

"It will serve as your armor," the griffin explained.

The white sage nodded before transforming back into her human form. Nina closed her eyes and grasped her hands together. She opened her hands to materialize the mirror. The mirror disappeared with a spark as Nina returned it to her magic storage space where her weapon stayed as well.

"Thank you, Lady Sitali. I shall use it well," Nina said.

Everyone gathered onto the balcony. Nina and the others bowed at the leaders of the griffin race before bidding their goodbyes to Eurysal and the other dragons. The griffins walked into formation as Nina took her seat on Listrayla. Kitsuo climbed onto Iceleya while Kibasa found himself mounting Zraka. Sitalia and Krona stepped in front of the group.

"We wish you safety in your journey. Your goal is to reach the skies of the pegasus race. Once there, they will surely aid you in returning to Hyrule faster. They are attracted to pure souls, so you should have no trouble in gaining their trust. We will arrive in Hyrule with an army when the time is right. We cannot afford to squander our forces when the attack on our homeland is a real possibility," Krona explained.

"We understand," Nina replied.

"Good luck, humans. Stellarus sends her regards," Eurysal said.

Truxis had taken a case from Stroika containing one of the gates that Stellarus prepared.

"Remember, just allow the magic to unfurl itself. Stellarus has enchanted the seal to set up by itself," Stroika explained.

The bronze griffin nodded as he adjusted the strap once more before falling onto all fours. Fortas cracked his joints and loosened his body quickly. Fortas caught the eyes of Sitali and Krona.

"Have a safe journey," Sitali said gently.

Iceleya smiled softly at her parents. Fortas let out a loud screech, signifying their departure. The gray griffin unfolded his wings and was the first to take off. Truxis followed suite. One by one the griffins took off until Sitali and Krona were left alone with their servants.

* * *

"The journey will take approximately a week without interference. We will stop to camp at night as the skies are incredibly dangerous in the dark. As stated before, our goal is to reach the territorial skies of the pegasus race, so relax. It will take a while," Zraka explained.

Nina and the others nodded. The white sage could not help but smile. In a couple of more weeks she would be at Hyrule's border. Apocalypto was in for a surprise.


	14. Galloping Wind

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

A/N: I've decided to change the format of the story a bit to extend past where I originally intended it to end. This will serve as an important filler fic. If this one and the other filler fics are not read, you will miss out on a large part of the storyline. Continue reading until the end!

* * *

Chapter 14: Galloping Wind

written by SYChunsa

Six days had passed with little incident. Nina was bored out of her mind as much as Kitsuo and Kibasa. The continuous pattern of flight and camp grew monotonous and repetitive. The white sage grinned mischievously, catching Kitsuo's eye. Nina materialized an ice ball from the moisture in the air and tossed it to the princess. Kitsuo caught then tossed it back.

The exchange between the two girls continued on for a couple of minutes before Nina threw it at Kibasa. The Animalian caught it with ease before tossing it to Kitsuo. The princess caught it before throwing it back at Nina faster. Nina caught it and bent down to whisper something into Lastrayla's ear. The griffin smiled before she performed an aerial flip to get behind Kitsuo and Kibasa. The Animalians were surprised at the sudden move.

"Ack!" Kitsuo cried out, barely dodging the ice ball.

Kibasa quickly maneuvered Zraka, so he could catch the ice ball. The group then became engaged in an intense game of catch, the griffins trying to out maneuver each other. The three humans tried to target each other with the ice ball. Kibasa threw the ball at Nina, but Kitsuo quickly chose that as her chance to intercept. Iceleya quickly placed herself in between Zraka and Lastrayla. A black object zoomed past Kitsuo, scratching the face of the princess.

The ice ball fell to the earth below as Kitsuo placed a hand on her cheek to stem the bleeding. The princess hissed, and Kibasa and Nina immediately perked up. Fortas and Truxis looked around quickly. A large shadow pulled up beside them.

"I got it!" Nina yelled as the griffins picked up speed to try and lose the new enemy.

The white mage thrust her hand at the shadow, unleashing a stream of lightning. The creature roared in pain before dropping off toward the earth. The group was now alert and tense. Kitsuo caught a figure in the corner of her eye.

"There!" Kitsuo yelled before unleashing a stream of purple fire from her mouth.

Screeching could be heard fading away. The group was suddenly surrounded by a mass of shadows. Fortas and Truxis broke formation to clear a path for the others. The two griffins cast a spell that sharpened their wings before proceeding to rip through the creatures. The other three griffins followed closely behind.

"Where did all these come from!" Lastrayla yelled.

Truxis faltered as one of the dark creatures managed to cut his leg. Fortas continued to fend off the creatures while Nina and Kitsuo provided cover with magic. The beasts suddenly halted as the griffins continued on. The group stopped to look at the beasts, wondering why they stopped the pursuit so suddenly. They let out a blood curdling screech before disappearing.

"That was unexpected," Nina commented.

A soft wingbeat was heard. The group immediately turned their attention back toward the front only to gasp in surprise. In front of them was a pure white horse with large wings. It shook its cloudy mane before bowing.

"Welcome bearers of light to the domain of the pegasus race, the Mythic Island," the pegasus said while raising its head.

"Are you the one who drove away the dark creatures?" Nina asked.

"Yes, I am. I am the guardian of the western domain, Shalu," the pegasus replied.

"Well met Shalu. I am Lastrayla of the griffins. We wish to rest in your city," the female griffin stated.

"Very well. Follow me. My enchantment on the clouds will ward off darkness," Shalu replied before taking the lead.

He shook his mane and moved his legs experimentally. Shalu reared up on his hind legs and let out a mighty neigh before spreading his wings. The pegasus began to gallop across the clouds, and the group of travelers quickly followed. Strangely enough, the atmosphere did not seem as cold anymore.

* * *

Shalu began to slow his galloping to a halt as they arrived at a large golden arch. Nina's mouth parted in awe as a city of pure white spiral towers revealed itself. The city in the sky sparkled in the sunlight like a thousand diamonds. The pegasus bowed toward the travelers.

"I must return to my post. There is another one of us waiting to greet you," Shalu said before galloping away.

Nina entered the city first and was immediately greeted by another pegasus with golden wings.

"We have been expecting you. Please, hurry this way. We understand time is running quickly for you," a soft voice stated.

They were led through the city quickly. Nina let out a sigh of longing. Too bad she did not have time to enjoy the domain of the pegasus. Soon enough, the humans were ushered into the tallest spiral tower in the middle of the city, and a magic seal on the floor transported the group to the very top of the building. A large pegasus sat upon a raised pedestal of crystal.

The pegasus let out a loud snort and shook its cloudy mane. It was a bright ivory with golden wings. The voice that emerged from its mouth was a deep baritone voice.

"Welcome to our domain, travelers. I am the leader of the pegasus, Sivius. It is unfortunate that you cannot spend time in this land, but we give you several gifts to make up for our lack of hospitality," Sivius introduced.

Nina, Kitsuo, and Kibasa were each given a pouch of water.

"This water comes from our domain. It has the ability to erase fatigue by restoring the body. It will also prevent thirst and hunger for a limited amount of time," Sivius explained as another pegasus handed the travelers a new map.

"And this is a map of the area that extends beyond our domain to the land of Hyrule. Take it as a congratulatory present for making it this far," another pegasus explained.

Sivius looked into Nina's eyes.

"We have a new tool for you," the lead pegasus stated.

A light gray pegasus opened a box for Nina. The mage grasped the object inside and smiled with reassurance. In her hands was another mirror similar to the one given by the griffins. Sivius smiled as he explained the mirror to Nina.

"Our prophet received a vision that your armor was incomplete, Miss Nina. We crafted this mirror from the waters of the sky domain. Our mirror contains purifying powers that can purify any form of energy for your own use. For example, when you are out of magic, the mirror will absorb a magic attack and convert the energy into your own to use," Sivius said as Nina let the mirror disappear into storage where the other mirror was.

The lead pegasus stood and approached the travelers.

"We wish you great wind speed, and we deeply regret you cannot rest in our land. Leave with our awaiting troupe of pegasuses. We will ensure that the magic seal connecting to the land of the griffins will be installed correctly," Sivius said as he bowed toward the travelers.

A group of five pegasuses approached the rushed travelers and briefly bowed.

"We are the fastest travelers in the domain. I am Cumav, the leader of this group. I know this land like the back of my hoof. We will arrive in the domain of our allies as quickly as possible. If you are ready, we shall leave immediately," Cumav stated.

Nina stretched for a few seconds and popped her neck. The Animalians did the same to loosen up their stiff bodies. The three breathed in the clean air of the sky before exhaling back toward the earth. Nina opened her closed eyes and nodded.

The mage mounted a female, silver pegasus called Ashvii while Kitsuo became aquainted with the white pegasus named Nimbus. Kibasa mounted the pegasus named Vayed last. The remaining pegasus bore light, silver armor and went by the name of Valkred. The pegasuses unfolded their wings simultaneously and proceeded to take off into the sky and gallop amongst the clouds. As soon as the group exited the city, the humans were greeted by the returning cold. Nina shivered from the frigid temperature and excitement. Hyrule would not be expecting the arrival of a powerful sorceress.

* * *

Cumav descended upon the ground gracefully, his large wings beating slowly. They had landed in the middle of a large forest after an extensive week of traveling through air and on ground. The pegasuses slowed their pace as the group traveled through the woods.

"We are almost at the border, but this is where we must part ways," Cumav said as they slowed to a stop in a peaceful clearing.

"Yes, however our brethren of the earth will aid you the remainder of the way," Ashvii reassured.

"Brethren of the earth?" Kitsuo asked.

"You heard correctly," Vayed replied.

Valkred let out a loud neigh that echoed throughout the entire forest.

"They shall be here soon," Nimbus stated.

The clearing remained in quiet peace for a few minutes. Kibasa looked up quite suddenly. Kitsuo followed suit, her ears moving about. Soon enough, Nina heard the noise of approaching entities. The clearing was then filled instantly by the presence of an entire herd of horses.

"Horses?" Kibasa questioned.

"Not all of us are horses, Animalian," a baritone voice stated.

A large white stallion stepped forward and shook his long mane. What was the most defining feature of the stallion was not his size but the spiral horn that adorned the center of his forehead.

"U-unicorns!" Kitsuo stuttered out in surprise.

"Yes, we are unicorns. We link the horses of the earth with the horses of the sky. We will guide you to the edge of this magical forest. From then on, you will continue with our earthly brethren the remainder of the distance to Hyrule. They know the way," the large unicorn stated.

The three humanoids dismounted the pegasuses and thanked the winged beings. Cumav, Ashvii, Nimbus, Vayed, and Valkred bowed to the travelers before taking off into the skies to return to their domain. Without delay, Kibasa mounted a midnight black horse while Kitsuo mounted a blond mare. Nina mounted a brown mare. The unicorn that had talked earlier flicked his silver mane.

"I am Stradius, the leader of the unicorns. Let us make haste. I understand you are under the pressure of time," he stated before galloping off.

The other horses followed quickly.

* * *

Stradius slowed to a stop at a large cave that had been hidden in the middle of the forest.

"I heard from the pegasuses that you now have two mirrors in your possession. Have you tried using them yet?" the unicorn asked.

Nina shook her head in response.

"I thought as much. We shall stop here for the night. The others may rest while you show me your new weapons," Stradius said.

The white mage let out a groan as the Animalians smiled apologetically. Nina decided to quickly fulfill the unicorn's request and transformed into her beast form. She quickly summoned her two mirrors which she gripped with her mouth while the other mirror floated next to her shoulder. Stradius quickly made his observations.

"A bit inconvenient, don't you think? The pegasuses should have done a better job. My magic can suspend your mirror while enabling you to manipulate both of them freely as opposed to the fixated position of the griffin's mirror," Stradius stated.

Nina set her two mirrors on the ground.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Nina said.

Stradius merely snorted in response as he tapped his horn upon the glass. A silvery magic traveled from the base of the horn into the mirror. The mirror briefly glowed before returning to normal. The unicorn repeated the process to the other mirror.

"Place your paws onto the mirrors so that they will link up with your magic," Stradius commanded.

Nina nodded before she placed her snow white paws upon the mirrors. She felt a tingling sensation through her arms. The beast retracted her paws, and shortly afterward, the mirrors hovered by themselves before finding their place next to the shoulders of Nina's front legs.

"Your weapons are now truly yours. Experiment with them now so that you don't end up having to experiment with them during the middle of a fight," the unicorn said.

Nina ensnared the mirror with magic and pushed the mirror to revolve. She lowered her stance and unleashed the mirror. The mirror cut through a nearby tree branch before returning to its place. Nina ensnared the mirror with magic again and moved the mirror like it was a sword.

"I see you've gotten the hang of it. Do you know which mirrors are which?" Stradius asked.

"The left one absorbs while the right one reflects," Nina responded.

The unicorn reared up onto his hind legs and unleashed a torrent of white lightning from the tip of his horn at Nina. The white beast quickly brought the right mirror to the front. Much to her enjoyment, Nina's mirror redirected the lightning back toward the sky. Stradius sent out another stream of lightning which Nina caught with the left mirror. She absorbed the energy and used it to breathe white fire.

"Very good. Looks like you'll be prepared. Now go get some rest," the unicorn stated.

Nina reverted back into her human form and joined Kibasa and Kitsuo in the cave.

"Impressive," Kibasa commented after watching Nina's new weapons at work.

"And I'm enjoying every minute of it. They won't know what hit them," Nina replied as she laid down on her back to catch some sleep.

* * *

It had been a few days that the group had been traveling through the dense forest. Kitsuo noticed that the forest was beginning to thin out. Stradius confirmed her suspicions when he halted.

"We have reached the end of the forest. You must journey alone with the horses. We must remain away from human eyes," the unicorn stated.

"Thank you for all your help, Stradius," Nina said.

"The least you can do to repay me is save Hyrule. Good luck. May you be as swift as the wind," Stradius said before he let out a mighty neigh.

He quickly disappeared into the forest with his fellow unicorns.

"The least I could do?" Nina asked while Kitsuo giggled.

"He has high expectations," Kibasa added.

The neigh of the horses drew Nina's attention away from the forest to the scene before them. What laid ahead was a vast open field. All of the horses except the ones the travelers had chosen galloped off into the field. The three horses that were mounted took off in a different direction.

"Do they really know where they are going?" Kibasa asked as the wind whipped around the travelers.

Kibasa's horse neighed and flicked its mane to hit the Animalian.

"Your horse seems to think so," Kitsuo giggled out.

The male Animalian whispered under his breath with fury.


	15. Onwards Alone

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 15: Onwards Alone

written by SYChunsa

It had been a good few days since the travelers had begun their journey across the plains. The horses exuded more vigor than usual and seemed to be traveling faster. Within a few minutes, Nina could see why. Ahead in the distance was a village.

"Do you see that?" Nina called out.

"Yeah. Boy, I've never been more glad to see civilization!" Kitsuo replied.

The horses began to slow down their pace and walked toward the entrance of the village. Within a few minutes, they entered the village grounds. Kibasa noticed there was something odd about the small settlement. Soldiers were busy bustling about in a mad frenzy while civilians were out of sight. Nina dismounted first and pulled a soldier aside.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what is going on?" Nina politely asked.

"Ma'am, we are currently busy preparing for a battle. I suggest you avoid continuing east," the soldier replied.

Nina's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What will you be battling against?" the white mage inquired.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that is none of your concern. I suggest you leave while you still can," the soldier stated with a mildly irritated tone.

"It is every bit of our business," Kibasa butted in.

The solider raised a brow at the Animalian.

"And who are you, to be involved?" he asked.

Kibasa refrained from his desire to pull out his wolverine claws and gut the soldier.

"We are traveling warriors headed east. We may be of assistance," he calmly replied.

"Hey, you there! What's going on here?" another soldier barked out as he approached the group of travelers and the soldier.

"Sir, these people claim to be warriors heading east. They think they can assist us in the battle," the soldier replied.

"Well, I don't know where you have been, boy! We need all the help we can get!" the higher ranking soldier snapped out.

The superior soldier looked at the group of travelers.

"I am Captain Fortus, the man in charge of defending this border. What skills do you three have?" Fortus asked.

"We can use magic and weapons," Kibasa answered.

"Show me," the captain ordered.

Kitsuo merely breathed out purple fire while Nina sent a stream of lightning into the sky. Kibasa put on his wolverine claws before kicking a crate up into the air and destroying it. The travelers looked at the impressed face of Fortus.

"Welcome to the defense. Let me inform you about our precarious situation," Fortus said as he began walking.

The group of travelers followed the captain as he gave them the run down.

"This is the Village of Roshtim, located on the most outward boundary separating the Mystic Land from our land. We have received word that their is a force of dark monsters approaching this area. They originated from a cursed crevice in the land a good hundred miles away. Apparently they are after the energy of the Mystic Forest in the direction from where you guys entered the village. Not only will the decimate the forest, but they will also decimate the village. We must stop them at all costs," Fortus explained as he reached a large building.

The captain gestured for the travelers to come inside. They did so and plopped down onto the chairs available. Nina looked at Fortus for an explanation as he closed all the windows and doors.

"When Hyrule fell into darkness about a year ago, many of us neighboring lands have attempted to defend against the dark forces. However, they are far too overwhelming. Slowly and surely, we are organizing a resistance against the darkness in order to aid Hyrule. There is a rumor that a rebellion has already started in Hyrule. The princess of Hyrule was never confirmed to be dead, so we all believe the rebellion is being led by her," Fortus explained.

Nina's eyes widened at the new development.

"How far away is Hyrule from here?" the white mage asked.

The captain closed his eyes in thought.

"I say...about two weeks by horse back. One will probably arrive at the closest Hylian village by winter," Fortus replied.

Nina tapped her hands against the table.

"We are heading back to Hyrule in order to aid the princess. We will aid you in defeating the dark forces. I am pretty sure the dark forces are the same forces that are controlling Hyrule. This will be an excellent opportunity for us to cripple the enemy and test our strength," Nina stated as she looked out the window.

Her perception of time had been greatly affected by the lack of climate change. The last leaves were falling off in the village. In Arteminka, there was always snow and coldness while in the Mystic Forest, all the trees were green and healthy. Nina guessed that the forest's magical properties also prevented seasonal change.

"You sound very confident in your abilities to utterly destroy the dark force approaching us," the captain commented.

"You would be confident as well if you knew the full extent of our powers," Kibasa stated as he cracked his knuckles.

Captain Fortus smiled.

"If you can take out more enemies than I can, I'll buy you a large meal," Fortus bet.

Kibasa let out a toothy grin.

"Deal," the Animalian agreed.

"Alright, listen up you soldiers! This is war! Kill or be killed! It is their victory if they reach the forest. It is our defeat if we lose the village. We must win at all costs!" yelled Fortus while shaking his sword.

The captain gestured toward the three traveling warriors.

"These are our allies. They are incredibly powerful and will be of great aid. Listen to them if they yell out a command. If they say clear the battlefield, you haul your asses out! Do you understand?" Fortus barked out.

"Yes sir!" came the enthusiastic reply of the soldiers.

"Good. They are here! Take your positions!" the Captain ordered.

The soldiers saluted and quickly lined up. Men with shields and swords or spears took the front while archers stayed in the back. Kibasa, Kitsuo, and Nina stood amongst the front line. Whispers spread throughout the unit about the capacity of the three travelers. Nina tossed a smirk to Kibasa while smiling reassuringly at Kitsuo. She cracked her knuckles and swayed side to side with excitement.

Within seconds, a mass of dark creatures blotted out the horizon. A terrifying screech declared their killing intent. Fortus drew his sword and let out a battle cry.

"Charge!" the man yelled as he spurred his horse.

The archers raised their bows and unleashed a storm of arrows upon the approaching enemy. The front line charged as the arrows plunged into their targets. Nina unleashed a stream of lightning to start things off. The dark creatures screeched in pain as the lightning destroyed them. Kibasa had already equipped his claws, chains, and other miscellaneous weapons and was hacking away at the enemy. Kitsuo was breathing purple fire while beginning to equip her five tonfa blades.

The two sides met in a brutal clash, limbs becoming dismembered left and right. Nina summoned her bladed staff and spun it around. She briefly experienced nostalgia after not having used her primary weapon in a long time. The sage became lost in the heat of battle while she cut down the creatures around her. Nina used a rather tall creature as a springboard to land on top of an aerial beast. While the thing thrashed around, Nina observed the battlefield to pinpoint the leader of the mob. Gray hair. She had found her target.

Nina gave the creature a swift stab before descending to the earth. She landed on top of a large snake-like creature and reentered the fight on the ground. Kitsuo had spotted Nina's target and caught up to the white mage.

"Nina, let's give them a shock and a burn!" Kitsuo yelled over the roar of the battle.

"Alright!" Nina replied before she unleashed a stream of lightning into the sky.

The soldiers saw the signal and ducked just as Kitsuo unleashed a barrage of flames surrounding Nina's lightning stream. The attack wiped out a good bit of the enemy. Kitsuo cut down another creature with her right blade.

"You go get'em!" the Animalian princess stated.

"You got it!" Nina replied as she took a straight path toward a head of silver hair.

Kitsuo bit the fifth blade before she transformed in a flurry of flames into her fox form. She let out a menacing hiss before dashing through the enemy force, cutting them down. Kibasa joined the princess, and the two fought back to back.

Nina used her bladed staff to knock the gray haired figure off of the back of a demonic mount. With another move, Nina had beheaded the mount, leaving the gray haired figure on the ground. The corrupted Sheikah smirked while wiping blood off of the corner of her mouth.

"Not bad, going after the commander," she commented as she revealed a trident for her weapon.

The Sheikah pushed back her shaggy silver mane and poised her weapon. Nina adjusted her weapon as well while engaging in a staring contest with the blood red eyes of the dark commander.

"It's like chess. It makes sense to go for the supreme commander. Once it falls, the rest will fall apart," the white mage replied as the two began to circle each other, locked in their own battle.

"Then what are you? A pawn? A knight?" the Sheikah shot back.

The two stopped pacing.

"Because I am female...I would be the queen," Nina replied with a smirk before charging at the gray haired warrior.

The two locked blades in an intense match. The Sheikah got within inches of Nina's face.

"You aren't half bad," the Sheikah growled.

Nina broke the lock with a parry before locking blades again. This time, she put her face within inches of the Sheikah's.

"I'm just getting warmed up," the white mage replied with a toothy smirk.

The two broke the lock and jumped backward.

"May I know your name so that I may destroy you with honor?" the dark commander asked.

Nina flicked her light blue hair aside.

"The name is Nina. I'm going to stop your Apocalypto," Nina replied while spinning her bladed staff.

The Sheikah cracked her neck from side to side.

"You amuse me. In return, my name is Vistra," the corrupted Sheikah replied.

Nina chuckled.

"At least you have manners," she said with a shrug.

The Sheikah laughed a little as well before throwing her trident at Nina. The white mage dodged to the side so that the trident hit another dark creature. Nina swung her weapon at the Sheikah. Vistra grabbed a hold of the weapon and smirked. Nina smirked back as she recalled her weapon, and the staff dissolved into a thousand petals. The two were now weaponless.

"Do you have anything else up your sleeve?" Vistra asked as she drew a dagger attached to her hip.

"Oh, I have plenty. Don't worry about me," Nina replied as she cracked her left hand.

Vistra threw the dagger at Nina. The white mage quickly side-stepped once more and unleashed a stream of lightning at the Sheikah. The Sheikah was impressed to say the least as she narrowly dodged the potent magic. She glared at the whistling warrior.

Nina smiled as she held out her hands. Her left hand crackled with lightning, but instead of Vistra receiving a stream of lightning, Nina used her right hand to motion upwards. A few strands of Vistra's hair became the victim of a spike of ice that had emerged from the ground. The Sheikah was not sure how to deal with a mage.

"I use lightning and ice magic. Any tricks on your end?" Nina asked as she materialized a sword of ice.

"I am surprised to say the least. To think a powerful warrior like you was out here. How about this for a surprise?" Vistra asked.

Before Nina could even guess, the Sheikah had solidified the shadow beneath her feet and conjured spikes from it, much like Nina's ice magic.

"Shadow magic. Of course," the white mage sarcastically snorted out.

Nina threw her sword at the Sheikah and willed it to break apart into multiple shards. Vistra fended all of them off with a dagger. The white mage slammed her hands on the ground and proceeded to freeze it. Vistra quickly recovered from a brief slip but saw that Nina was smirking. With her hands still on the ice, Nina unleashed a stream of lightning. The ice quickly melted into water that surrounded Vistra's feet. A torrent of pain entered the Sheikah's body before she was able to jump away from the death trap.

"Very clever," Vistra commented before she summoned more shadow spikes, forcing Nina to cease the shock and dodge.

Vistra zeroed in on Nina and brought out a dagger. The white mage dodged the dagger by a hair's width, and Nina then materialized another ice sword to block the blade. Shadow spikes aimed at Nina were quickly deflected by a well placed wall of ice. The two were caught in a draw once more.

"Nobody has stood up to me for this long," the Sheikah commented as she struggled to push Nina back.

"Thanks for the compliment," Nina replied as she pushed back with equal force.

The two continued their exchange. Fighting a seasoned warrior took more effort than destroying mindless beasts that Nina had plenty of experience dealing with. However, she felt more confident than before her time at the home of the Animalians. She would do the race proud.

The dark creatures and soldiers fought ferociously. Eventually, the number of the dark beings began to decline. However, they grew more powerful by absorbing their fallen kin. Captain Fortus had managed to find his way to Kibasa.

"I've gotten twenty-five!" he yelled to the Animalian.

Kibasa bashed in the face of a snake-like creature.

"I've just gotten my thirtieth!" Kibasa replied.

"Damn! At this rate, you'll beat me!" Fortus exclaimed as he cut down another monster while still mounted horseback.

"I told you I was good!" the Animalian shot back as he ripped apart a creature with his wolverine claws.

Kitsuo sighed as she jumped on top of a creature and beheaded it with the fifth blade in her mouth.

"Woah! What is that?" Fortus cried out in surprise.

The Animalian princess reverted back to her human form and rejoined Kibasa.

"We are of the Animalian race. Our magic enables us to transform into creatures that reflect our soul," Kitsuo explained as she stabbed a dark armored creature.

Kitsuo shifted back into her fox form and darted through the forces. Kibasa transformed into his feral wolf form and let out a mighty howl. The Animalian used his ferocious strength to tear asunder the dark creatures. The wolf smirked.

"Impressed?" Kibasa asked Fortus.

"Very," the captain replied with a smirk as he cut down another creature.

He briefly surveyed the battlefield before Kitsuo returned to his spot.

"Nina is battling the commander behind the forces. Once the commander is gone, the dark forces will be without an intelligent leader and will be plunged into utter chaos," the princess explained as she popped various bones in her body.

"What's taking her so long?" Fortus murmured out as he cut another armored being.

"You're right, this is taking longer than it is supposed to," Kitsuo stated before she dashed off toward Nina's direction.

Sparks flew as the two warriors clashed.

"Looks like your side is losing," Vistra commented as she thrust the shadows at Nina.

Nina countered with a wall of ice.

"Then I guess I should stop messing around," the warrior replied as she fired a stream of lightning.

All of a sudden, Nina felt a dark presence behind her. She quickly turned around to come face-to-face with a large dinosaur-like being. Nina quickly slashed the being in half with her sword of ice. Another being appeared before it was destroyed by a dagger. Nina turned around to see Vistra's serious face.

"Do not interfere! This is my fight!" Vistra screeched.

"You won't have to worry about this for long," Nina stated before she charged Vistra.

Vistra was shocked as Nina increased her speed. The white mage quickly kicked out from underneath and landed a successful blow on Vistra. The Sheikah fell but quickly regained her balance. Nina's eyes were glowing in an eerie manner as she brought her sword down upon Vistra. Another dark being had snuck into the fight, but Nina quickly destroyed it by throwing her icicle sword at the being. Vistra took that opportunity to back flip away.

"I'm getting tired of this," Nina stated before she slammed her hands onto the ground and summoned a wall of ice to close off Nina and Vistra's battlefield.

"Thank you," Vistra said before she charged at the traveling warrior.

Nina encased her arms in ice and parried the dagger Vistra had drawn. The mage used her other arm to scratch Vistra. The foreigner then kicked her enemy over the head. Vistra stumbled before she summoned the shadows to attack Nina.

The shadows grabbed Nina's legs. The mage quickly froze Vistra's legs as well.

"Once again we are even," Vistra commented, keeping her dagger poised.

"But not for long. I'm ending this," Nina growled out as the shadows now restrained her arms.

"We are both trapped in each other's magic. I don't see how you can end this," the Sheikah commented as half her body was frozen in ice.

Nina breathed in deeply and exhaled, creating visible mist that emerged from her mouth. She raised her head to the sky and yelled. Nina snapped her head back to face Vistra. Much to the Sheikah's surprise, a stream of lightning was emerging from Nina's mouth. Vistra felt her body breaking down as it was struck by the enormous concentration of energy. The shadows released Nina, and Nina dropped to the ground on all fours.

Vistra's body dissolved to leave behind her soul. The Sheikah now had white hair and healthy skin. She bowed toward Nina.

"Thank you. Please, stop her," Vistra said before her soul disappeared as well.

Nina's wall melted into water to bring her back to the main battlefield. She smirked as she slammed her hands upon the ground.

"Off the ground!" Nina yelled as she unleashed a tiny spark into the sky as a warning.

The mage then unleashed her lightning upon the enemy that was standing in her water. Screeches and roars could be heard as many of the dark creatures were zapped. Nina panted as she wiped off some sweat with the back of her hand. She had used large amounts of magic consecutively and was now tired.

Nina froze as she felt a dark presence behind her. Everything slowed down as a large maniacal werewolf raised its claw. There was no way she would be able to avoid this in time. Nina raised her arm encased in ice and her other arm in an attempt to generate another lightning strike. The claw was already a few inches away from Nina's arms when the first sparks of the spell appeared. Time then stopped.

Sleek black hair covered Nina's field of vision. Amber eyes met with aqua. Nina let out a horrified yell.

"No!" she yelled out.

Nina unleashed her spell to decimate the dark being as she held onto the bleeding form of Kitsuo. As soon as the creature was gone, Nina set Kitsuo down gently. A gaping wound spanned across her arm and midsection. The creature had done some serious damage. The princess looked at Nina.

"You're the King," Kitsuo commented as she tried to stop the bleeding by burning her wounds.

Nina's vision blurred as tears rolled down her face.

"You idiot, I'm the Queen," the warrior weakly replied as she summoned her healing magic.

Kitsuo grabbed Nina's hand to stop her and shook her head.

"No. Use your magic to end this battle. You have the potential to stop the loss of anymore lives," the Animalian princess said as she hissed while burning her wounds.

Nina nodded as she returned her expression to one of determination. She quickly picked up Kitsuo and located Kibasa. The warrior panicked when he saw Kitsuo.

"What the hell happened to her?" he yelled as Nina shoved Kitsuo into his open arms.

"She saved my life, so I intend to repay the favor and save more," Nina stated before she spotted Captain Fortus.

She ran to the captain.

"Tell everyone to retreat!" Nina ordered.

"R-retreat? Why?" Fortus asked.

"They just ticked me off. I'm going to destroy them. If the soldiers are off the field, I can use my full power without having to worry," the mage answered.

The captain looked into the serious eyes of Nina and nodded.

"I understand," Fortus replied before he drew out a battlehorn.

He blew the horn twice before motioning back toward the village. Kibasa retreated with the captain. Nina followed the retreat as well. Soon enough, the sides were separated once more. Nina stood beside Fortus as she looked down upon the approaching darkness.

"What will you do?" the captain asked.

Nina breathed out mist as she cracked her knuckles.

"Give out punishment," she replied before she got on all fours and transformed.

Fortus and the other soldiers looked on in amazement as Nina emerged in her white beast form. She glowed with power as the collar around her neck shook wildly. Her pale blue mane floated like the clouds and white fire burned on her ankles. Nina let out a mighty roar before unleashing a beam of ice that proceeded to freeze the entire battlefield. The enemies retaliated by spewing black fire. Nina smirked in her beast form as she absorbed the attack with her mirror and felt energy enter her body. She let out another roar and began to gather energy.

Nina swung her head toward the dark beings and unleashed a pillar of lightning that decimated the army. Before Fortus could say anything, Nina took off toward the remaining enemy force. She shifted back into her human form and emerged with most of her body encased in ice. Nina used her claws to rip the enemy apart.

Nina yelled as she destroyed the enemy. She felt her magic beginning to run low from her furious rampage. Her mind was on the brink of losing control, so Nina spread her arms out before clapping her hands together. A shockwave emerged from her hands and spikes shot up without warning, destroying the remainder of the enemy. Nina's vision blurred as she dropped onto the ground and panted.

Captain Fortus quickly came to the aid of the tired mage. Nina mounted his horse without question and the two galloped back to the village where the soldiers had retreated. The injured lined the walls of the buildings as the villagers bustled about to tend to the wounded. Nina burst into the home of the village healer to find Kitsuo propped up on the bed but still very alive.

The white mage quickly encircled the Animalian princess in a hug. Kitsuo returned the heartfelt hug, and the two remained in the embrace for a few moments more.

"I'm so sorry, Kitsuo. If only I hadn't been so careless. If only I had ended the battle faster!" Nina whispered as she squeezed Kitsuo.

"Shhh. It's okay. You are the most important person right now. There is no point if you are injured and unable to return to Hyrule," the princess replied as she rubbed Nina's back.

The two pulled apart, and Nina took a seat at the foot of the Animalian's bed. Nina turned toward the healer.

"How bad is it?" the white mage asked.

"Because the wounds were afflictions caused by dark magic, her healing rate has been slowed. It doesn't help that quite a few of her bones have been broken. She will be able to recover, at the earliest, in a month," the healer explained as she double checked the bandages wrapped around Kitsuo's arms and midsection.

"What if I healed her?" Nina asked.

Kitsuo quickly shook her head.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. I will recover fine, but the more you delay, the more Hyrule will suffer," the Animalian princess stated.

Nina looked at the princess in disbelief.

"You want me to leave you behind?" the white mage asked in shock.

Kitsuo nodded with a sad smile. She held Kibasa's hand.

"You must go on ahead of us. Kibasa will be staying with me," Kitsuo replied.

Nina shook her head as she felt tears emerging once more.

"You've been with me for the past year. How can I leave you, my friend?" the white mage argued.

Kitsuo let go of Kibasa's hand and gripped the sides of Nina's head to hold the frantic mage in place.

"Hyrule needs you more than us. We will be there as soon as we can. Remember, we are Animalians. We'll be fine because once you begin to drive away the darkness, we'll be able to journey to Hyrule uninterrupted," Kitsuo said as she gave Nina a sly wink at the end.

Nina sighed as Kitsuo withdrew her hands. Her mind traveled back to when they first arrived in the continent of Drakia and entered the forest that separated the land of the dragons from the other lands. Symphia, a spirit of good, had given her a warning prophecy. _You must be prepared to leave behind many things in this land. An unforeseen event may force you to choose to delay the saving of many lives or continue like a lone wolf._

"I understand," the white mage replied before she stood up.

Nina shook her long mane of hair and smirked at Kitsuo.

"Your journey will be such a breeze that you'll think you're in a dream. I'll take'em out, but promise to meet me again," the white mage said.

Kitsuo gave Nina a thumbs up.

"It's a promise. Now, go get'em!" the Animalian princess commanded with a fake regal tone.

Nina gave the princess one last hug while she gave Kibasa a smirk.

"You better find me again in Hyrule if you want a rematch," the white mage said with a mischievous smirk.

Kibasa gave out a fake growl of anger.

"You got it," the Animalian replied with a smirk of his own.

She gave the male Animalian a high-five before she accepted a sack of food from the healer as well as several potions. The healer gave Nina a cup filled with sparkling water.

"I can sense that your magic level is incredibly low. Drink this to restore a portion of your magic supply. It is from a holy spring," the healer explained.

Nina nodded and quickly drank the refreshing water. She set the cup down on the table.

"Thank you," Nina said as she bowed.

"It is the least I can do for the one that saved our village. In the sack of food, I have included a canteen filled with the spring's water. It will serve to replenish your magic and quench your thirst. The water's magic properties will quench your thirst for an entire day with one sip," the healer said.

"Thank you, very much," the white mage said as she opened the door to exit the building.

Nina turned around to look at Kibasa and Kitsuo.

"I'll see you later," the mage said before smiling and leaving.

Nina mounted her chocolate horse. She looked at the black horse and the blond horse.

"I am sorry, but we will be going on ahead," Nina said.

The two horses nodded in understanding and reared up on their hind legs with a mighty neigh. Nina's brown mare neighed as well. The chocolate horse then took off toward Hyrule. Nina spotted Fortus and waved goodbye. The captain returned the farewell and sighed while he leaned against a building. He had witnessed way too much magic.

The wind whistled through Nina's hair as her mount galloped across the field. According to Fortus, Hyrule's nearest village was only two weeks away. Soon, she would arrive in Hyrule after a long year and two months.


	16. First Snow

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

A/N: At the top here will be notes of interest as indicated by numbers in the chapter.

1. Adamine-Scandinavian feminine version of Hebrew Adam which means "earth"

2. Descending Darkness Book 1: Twilight-Chapter 10

3. Nina's glove that she received from the Animalians in chapter six is for either hand. Its special properties allow the glove to mold to any hand.

* * *

Chapter 16: First Snow

written by SYChunsa

"Is that what I think it is?" Nina questioned.

Her chocolate brown mare shook its head up and down enthusiastically. Just as Fortus had predicted, Nina and her trusty mount spotted a watch tower in the distance after a long two week travel. Nina had traveled the distance with little interference, and when her path was impeded, the obstacle was very easy to overcome.

Over the course of two weeks, Nina had decided to name the horse that had faithfully carried her across the land. After a series of names and snorts, the brown mare had agreed upon the name Adamine (1). Nina had grown close to her trustworthy horse. After spending two weeks with only a horse, who wouldn't?

Adamine slowed to a walk as the village grew closer. Much to Nina's shock, the village was in a poor state. Numerous holes in buildings were roughly patched up with boards, injured folk lined the walls of the buildings, and a maiden was handing out porridge to the entire village. Two guards interrupted the vision of the desecrated village. They brandished their spears and looked at Nina with great caution.

"Who are you, and why have you come to this village?" the taller of the two guards barked out.

Nina dismounted Adamine to appear less threatening and raised her hands.

"My name is Nina, a traveling warrior headed to Hyrule. I have journeyed for two long weeks and wish to rest here and replenish my supplies," the mage replied.

"A traveling warrior?" the other guard asked skeptically.

Nina looked at the guards with a cool composure.

"Yes. I am on my way to Hyrule's main land," the sage continued.

"H-Hyrule's main land? Are you mad?" the shorter guard cried out.

"I see no reason why I should be alarmed. What is so wrong with traveling to the main land?" Nina asked, filled with a mix of dread and curiosity.

"There is a dark force that has spread across Hyrule and pushed us to the border," a new voice replied.

The two guards swiveled their heads and immediately saluted.

"Sir!" they both said.

Nina's amber eyes were met with the hardened green eye of a young man with shaggy brown hair. He had a bandage covering his right eye and bore many wounds that had scarred and some that were still open. The man wore a loose gray tunic and black pants covered by grieves, a chest guard, and gauntlets. There was something familiar about the man, but Nina could not recall what it was.

"From what I've gathered, you are a traveling warrior called Nina. Why is it that you want to journey to Hyrule's main land?" the man asked, his voice firm.

"I must find my friends," Nina replied as she crossed her arms.

"How do we know that you are not part of the dark force that has swept across Hyrule?" the man asked again.

"I am loyal to Her Majesty, Princess Zelda," Nina stated.

The three gasped in surprise.

"Do you not know it is treason to speak her name?" the short guard asked.

"I have nothing to fear. I have returned for the sole purpose of placing the princess upon her rightful place on the throne," the sage said while becoming irritated with all the questions.

The two guards gasped in shock as the higher ranked man smirked.

"To prove to you that I am not one of the dark ones, let me heal your wounds. You should know very well that white magic cannot be performed by those with a dark heart," Nina stated as her hands began to glow white.

Nina waved her hands before engulfing the brown haired man with her healing magic. His wounds quickly closed, leaving the three astounded.

"My name is Nina, a friend of Princess Zelda. I have been away from Hyrule for a year and two months," the mage reintroduced, presenting her hand for a handshake.

The brown haired man accepted the hand.

"I am Leon, a knight that stays loyal to Hyrule. I lead the Phoenix Core, a force that resists the darkness in hopes of the day that Princess Zelda reclaims the throne," Leon replied.

Nina found the name Leon to be incredibly familiar. She closed her eyes as the two parted hands.

_"And finally, our very own Malon from Lon Lon Ranch escorted by our chivalrous knight, Leon!"_

_The ranch girl emerged in a wine red dress escorted by the Hylian knight Leon. (2)_

Nina's amber eyes widened in realization. She gaped at the manlier version of the scrawny knight that had accompanied Malon in the festival for the Goddesses over a year ago. His body was muscular and scarred from his numerous battles. He looked at Nina strangely.

"Could you be...Leon? The same one that accompanied Malon from Lon Lon Ranch at a festival a year ago?" Nina asked in disbelief at the drastic change from the soft countenance of a chivalrous knight to a battle-hardened commander.

"H-How did you know I took Malon to the festival for the Goddesses?" Leon stuttered out.

"Do you really not remember me? There are not a lot of people in this world that have my hair color," Nina asked with a nicely timed flick of her hair.

"Are you serious? Lady Nina, the White Sage?" the commanding Phoenix Core leader asked.

The white mage smiled as she felt hope for Hyrule blossom in her heart.

"The one and only!" Nina replied with a toothy grin.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Nina," Leon said as he took a sip from his cup filled with water.

"Same here," Nina replied as she drained her cup.

"Tell me, have you heard any news about the princess during your travels?" the Phoenix Core commander asked.

The white mage shook her head.

"I was hoping you would inform me on all that has happened," Nina said as she leaned against her chair.

Leon let out a heavy sigh as he brushed his brown hair out of his face.

"Much has happened in the time of your absence," the commander said.

Nina placed her head upon her hand.

"I have time," the white mage stated as she bit into a piece of bread on the table.

Leon nodded and leaned into his chair.

"Now, where to begin..." the commander briefly pondered before beginning his tale.

"After you all disappeared, a shadow overtook Hyrule. We do not know what happened to the King of Hyrule and Lady Impa, but our sources indicate they are still alive and well hidden. We were all forced away from Hyrule Castle Town and relocated by the evil ones. They threatened to kill us if any of us stepped foot into their new territory. Princess Zelda is wanted throughout all of Hyrule. Of course, no one is willing to turn our princess in.

Starting about half a year ago, the shadow became restless and began to expand its territory. We believe it is attempting to search for the princess while gathering energy at the same time. For what? We don't know.

To resist the shadow, I, along with several others, formed the Phoenix Core. We are an underground force spread throughout Hyrule and do whatever we can to disrupt the expansion of the evil ones. We have formed alliances with the various races of Hyrule. We await the return of Princess Zelda and her champion, Sir Link.

Once those two reappear, it will be our time to strike. Under their leadership, we shall take back our land and defeat the evil."

The man took a breather.

"However, the western portion of Hyrule is tied down. The evil has pushed through our first line of defense and has forced us to retreat to this village. It is pursuing us at this very moment. We are low on soldiers and supplies. At this rate, we won't last long," Leon explained as he unwrapped his right eye.

There was a thin scar across his eye. However, Nina noticed that Leon's right eye could still see. Noticing Nina's questioning look, Leon tapped his right eye.

"I briefly got blinded from an intense light while we were trying to lose our pursuers. However, your healing magic took care of that for me," Leon explained.

Nina nodded in understanding before intertwining her fingers and closing her eyes.

"When will they arrive?" Nina asked as her fingers began a steady drumming rhythm.

"They will arrive in about two hours. We managed to wound them enough to force a retreat upon them. However, because they are not like human soldiers, they will be able to regenerate and such. I fear we are in a rather difficult situation," Leon replied as he looked outside the window.

The Phoenix Core commander stood and opened the door.

"Come take a walk with me while I explain to you our battlefield since you will not be able to advance further without getting past the approaching forces," the man said.

Nina nodded and followed Leon as he gave the white mage a brief tour of the village. The white mage got a better look at the sad state the village was in. Leon gestured toward an injured woman hushing her crying baby while a man with his arm in a sling practiced swinging his sword with his remaining arm.

"As you can see, we also have civilians to worry about while any man still capable of fighting will rejoin the battle," the commander explained before taking Nina to the eastern exit of the village.

Nina could see the dark sky in the distance. Dead trees waved their dead branches in response to the foreboding wind. The area was an open plain with occasional rock formations jutting from the earth.

"We do not have much cover to use to our advantage. It will be a straight on power struggle," Leon admitted with a saddening voice.

The white mage had already formulated a plan. She smirked, drawing Leon's attention.

"I haven't been doing nothing for the past year. My newly gained powers will be enough to decimate the enemy," Nina said with a boastful tone.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Nina's confidence.

"All you must do to make my job easier is to forget about battling with honor. This is a matter of survival. The dark ones do not care about honor. In order to survive this battle, you will need to be sneaky and resourceful," the white mage stated.

The man let out a sigh of surrender.

"At this point, I am willing to do anything to save as many lives as possible," Leon said.

Nina nodded in understanding. She closed her eyes briefly in thought. The white mage nodded as she finished formulating her plan.

"You and your soldiers must do as I say. If they do not listen to me, there will be dire consequences," she stated.

Leon gave Nina a skeptical look, but considering the circumstances, he had no choice but to turn to Nina for help. Nina had been a trusted friend and warrior to Princess Zelda. Leon could see the fire in Nina's eyes as her amber depths darted across the landscape. The knight felt as if hope laid in Nina's hands. How much power did she gain in her absence?

* * *

"Sir, the enemy has been spotted! They are quickly approaching!" a soldier yelled from the watch tower.

"Raise the red flag! Prepare for battle!" Leon ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" came a chorus of voices.

Soldiers scrambled to get into position while civilians were ushered into the buildings. Nina stood next to Leon with her arms crossed, observing the preparations. She looked out onto the battlefield and saw the dark forces approaching quickly. The white mage looked at the commander.

"Has everything been set up according to my specifications?" Nina asked.

Leon nodded.

"Do you remember our deal?" the white mage asked again.

The Phoenix Core commander bit his lip.

"Unfortunately, yes. We are to follow your orders," Leon replied.

Nina gave Leon a flat look.

"Once you see what I do, you will understand why I will be in charge of this battle," the white mage growled out.

"We shall see. However, if things begin to look bad, I don't guarantee our obedience while in the heat of battle," Leon retorted.

Nina stepped up to the front line composed of canons. The darkness quickly closed the distance remaining. When the mass neared a lump in the ground, Nina grinned wildly.

"Check this out. Would you want to be caught up in this?" the white mage asked before she took off the black metal-tipped glove that was usually on her left hand and placed it on her right (3).

Nina quickly unleashed a stream of lightning at a dead tree near the front line of the dark forces. The tree lit on fire and before the soldiers could comprehend what Nina did, an explosion engulfed the dark army. The initial explosion then set off a chain of more explosions, clouding the plain with smoke. The soldiers had their mouths hung wide open.

"Using a tree as the fuse, I ignited all of the bombs that I instructed you to bury earlier as a substitute for mines that you did not have available. The new craters will also slow the enemy down. When I asked you to dig a miniature trench earlier and rebury it, it was to loosen the soil so that the army will have a difficult time going uphill. We now have an advantage of terrain," Nina explained as she unclipped her fur-lined cloak and tossed it aside.

Leon was impressed by Nina's tactical mind and improvisation skills.

"If you don't get a move on, I'll take them all out my self," the white mage stated with a mischievous smile.

Nina took off, flexing her left hand. When the first of the army made it to the surface of the pit, the white mage threw an icicle dagger. She took off first. Leon quickly drew his sword and gave out a battle cry. The Phoenix Core charged forward and engaged the enemy.

Nina began to prepare herself for the next phase of her plan. She knew that despite all her efforts, the Phoenix Core would falter. Once the first man was injured, the white mage would initiate the next step in the battle. She reminded herself that she had to be patient and catch the Hylians off guard or else there will be many deaths.

The white mage unleashed a stream of lightning that plowed through the dark force. Nina's eyes constantly shifted around, keeping watch of the numerous Hylian soldiers. This continued on for a good thirty minutes until she saw the first man get stabbed in the leg by a spear. It was then that she knew that the Hylians would be quickly overrun. Nina ripped off the head of a shadow serpent with her ice clawed hands before materializing a dagger made of ice. The white mage quickly tied on a blood red handkerchief and launched the dagger into the sky. Nina spotted Leon in the distance before sending out a stream of lightning near the dagger. Leon looked over to where Nina was before biting his lip briefly.

"Retreat!" Leon roared.

The Hylian knights heard him and swiftly withdrew, cutting down the enemies that wished to impede them. They quickly made it back to the canon line at the village. Leon slowed to a stop, his legs pumping from his sprint. The Phoenix Core commander looked around for a head of blue hair. It was nowhere to be seen. The man's eyes widened in disbelief as he swerved around to look back out onto the battlefield. Standing in front of the enemy was Nina's lone figure.

The mass of blue hair turned around to show the smiling Nina. Leon noticed a mist exuding from her mouth. Nina placed a hand upon her face and winked. Ice began to encroach upon her face. She then spoke loud enough for the Phoenix Core to hear.

"For resisting this long, I shall reward your efforts with my power," Nina said before her face was completely encased in ice.

The ice formed into a white mask of a wildly grinning wolf like creature with feathers for eyelashes. Nina's left arm tensed up before it was engulfed in ice to form into a jagged sword. Nina's right hand crackled with lightning as the white mage dove into the army of darkness. Leon and the other Phoenix Core members could only watch in awe as enemies were obliterated left and right. The commander sucked in a breath as a demonic hound reared up on its legs and unleashed a storm of fire upon Nina.

Much to Leon's surprise, Nina transformed into a large wolf-like creature with two mirrors floating next to its shoulder blades. One mirror shifted in front of Nina and absorbed the fire. Nina's beastly form then reared its head back and unleashed a storm of lightning in return. The white beast darted throughout the dark forces, slicing through them with its two mirror weapons. In a flash of white fire, the beast had transformed back into the masked Nina.

A cold sensation interrupted Leon's spectating. He looked around in confusion before another object came to rest on his face. The commander looked up to find white objects descending upon the earth. Leon held out his hand and captured one of the white objects. Snow. The Phoenix Core commander turned his attention back toward the battle.

Nina was now standing in front of the army again. She raised her hands and let out a mighty cry that shook Leon's body. The white mage clapped her hands together before performing a swift downward motion with her arms. The snow then began to clump together and form icicles. Before the enemy could comprehend what kind of spell Nina had cast, a storm of icicles sliced through their flesh. As soon as the massacre had begun, it was over.

The Phoenix Core was left in awe of the mage that decimated the dark army. Mist pervaded the land as it was blanketed by the first snow of winter. The lone figure stood amongst the disintegrating shadows while her ice armor melted away. Her mask receded as well to expose the calm face of Nina.

"Nina, the friend of Princess Zelda was never spotted in Hyrule," Leon stated as Nina began to walk through the snow alone.

The Phoenix Core looked at their commander in surprise at his sudden words.

"Instead, a powerful mage has joined our forces as a freedom fighter to restore the crown," the commander continued as Nina finally made her way to the barricade.

Nina was unharmed and her slightly wavy blue hair shifted with the gentle breeze.

"She goes by the name of the Ice Witch," Leon stated as the warrior's amber eyes looked into his green eyes.

Snow gently floated down onto the beings of the earth.

"Her animal familiar is known as the Divine Beast with its shiny white coat and holy fire," the man finished.

Leon outstretched his hand before smiling.

"Welcome to Hyrule, Ice Witch," the commander said.

Nina smiled in return as she deserted her identity as the white mage Nina.

"A pleasure to be here, Commander Leon," the Ice Witch replied.

She grasped Leon's open hand, and the two shook hands.


	17. And Then, Time Resumed

Disclaimer: Zelda owned by Nintendo

* * *

Chapter 17: And Then, Time Resumed

written by SYChunsa

"Commander Leon, a letter," a soldier said before handing Leon a neatly sealed envelope.

The green eyed commander scrutinized the envelope and brightened when he looked at the wax seal. A woman sitting across the table munched on an apple and smiled at Leon's sudden change in demeanor. She shook her head of wavy sky blue hair in mock disappointment.

"I can read your face like a book. Is it not shameful for the commander of the Phoenix Core to become excited over a mere letter?" the woman huffed out.

Leon gave the amber eyed woman a challenging glare.

"It is not a mere letter, Lady Ice," the commander responded with venom.

The woman groaned as Leon called her by her unwanted name.

"Just call me Nina when we are amongst allies!" the foreigner whined as she stuck out her tongue.

Leon sighed before unsealing the envelope and pulling out the letter. When the seal was opened, the faint scent of roses filled the air. Nina smiled mischievously as she recognized the scent from Leon's previous letters.

"Is it from your love again?" Nina asked smugly.

The commander turned tomato red as Nina burst out laughing. After she calmed down after a couple of minutes, the mage observed Leon's face as he read the letter.

"What does it say?" the mage asked out of curiosity.

"Read it for yourself," Leon replied before throwing the letter to Nina.

Nina caught it with two fingers and began scanning the letter...

_Dear Bravest,_

_We have been faring well. As you know, crops and supplies have been lacking across Hyrule. There may be a time when one of the towns will have to restock. When our town gets some supplies, why don't you come over for dinner? I'll invite my friends as well in order to hold a small dinner party. However, my dearest friend has expressed concern over one of the guests who may not be present. He does not have a way to get to the party. Perhaps someone may have to pick him up?_

_Anyway, the village guards might not let anyone in. Perhaps they need a party as well? They have been rather uptight. Maybe a simple game will do the trick in drawing their minds away from these hard times. I hope there aren't any surprises though. That would be quite dreadful. So that you don't get lost, please do meet with us. My horse will be quite thirsty from the journey though._

_Please reply soon._

_From your Beloved Rose_

The woman raised an eyebrow at the commander.

"I didn't know you were into having dinner parties, especially during times of suffering," Nina stated as she threw the paper back at Leon.

The commander sighed and got ready to speak before Nina stopped him.

"Haha, just pulling your leg Leon. Are these your allies that you have mentioned from time to time?" the mage asked as she stretched.

"Yes. They have gotten wind that a heavily guarded town to the northeast of here will be needing a supply of food," Leon replied.

The commander reread the letter a bit more before continuing.

"That town contains the largest prisoner complex outside of Hyrule Castle. Captured resistance leaders have been kept there. With the security lowered for food supplies, we will be able to sneak in and deal some serious damage by releasing some of the prisoners. We will be working together with the Gerudo. Gerudos usually run the caravans that deliver food supplies to villages that need it. They will aid us with sneaking into the town and causing confusion," Leon explained as he deciphered the hidden message within the letter.

He then frowned.

"It seems like there will need to be a distraction to draw guards away from the entrance to increase our chances of getting in unnoticed," the commander stated.

Nina smiled at this, freaking Leon out.

"Sounds like the job for me!" Nina exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? The number of guards in that town is ridiculous. What if you get caught? The guards are dark soldiers. They actually have powers!" Leon yelled.

"All the better for me," the mage said with a shrug while winking.

The commander looked at the woman in disbelief.

"Okay, you have a plan. What is it this time?" Leon asked with exasperation.

Nina smiled, knowing she won the match.

"I will cause a huge disturbance in town by hopping the wall at an unguarded area. I'll put up a good fight before getting captured. Once I am inside the prison, I will simply bust out of there, taking my fellow resistance members with me," the mage explained while grinning.

Leon was speechless before staring at her with a flat expression.  
"You are really confident...aren't you?" the commander asked while burying his head into his hands.

"Yep!" Nina replied.

Leon let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. However, there is a problem. There are wanted signs posted all over Hyrule that are looking for a woman with light blue hair and amber eyes. The leader behind this is trying to capture anyone that had connections with Princess Zelda in an attempt to expose her location if she is still alive. How will you get around this?" the commander asked.

"Simple. Aside from your forces, no one has seen me transform into my beast form. For all they know, I could be the animal familiar of another warlock. And you forget that I can alter my appearance using ice," Nina replied as her hair turned pure white in response to the magic ice crystals becoming embedded near the base of her hair roots.

Leon sighed in defeat as he smiled at Nina's stubbornness.

"There is nothing I can do, is there?" the man asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Nope. So when is this party?" Nina asked in return, filled with excitement.

"The caravan is to enter the town in three days. We will meet them halfway before entering together. The journey takes two days from here to the forest near the town. We shall meet in a clearing in that forest. Of course, you will go on ahead by yourself and wait for our signal before causing a disturbance," Leon explained as he grabbed his sword and opened the door.

Nina grabbed her cloak lined with fur before following behind Leon. The commander mounted his gray steed and motioned at Adamine. Nina nodded and swiftly landed on her chocolate brown mare. She pulled up next to Leon and nodded as he called his forces to attention.

"Phoenix Core, an opportunity has arrived for us to deal a crushing blow to the darkness. Stay true to the blade! We commence this operation known as Banquet. Let us proceed with the fury and speed of the holy phoenix. May the Goddesses protect us all!" Leon roared.

The knights all unsheathed their weapons and shook them in the air with great vigor, accompanied by a mighty yell.

"Hiyah!" the commander said as he urged his horse onward.

Nina quickly pulled up next to him, staying in front of the following soldiers.

* * *

"So that's the town?" Nina mused as she peered at the settlement through a pair of binoculars.

"Yeah," Leon replied as he stood next to the mage at the edge of the forest.

"I'm assuming that large tower is the prisoner complex?" the woman asked as she observed the spiraling structure.

"Yes. Please don't get sidetracked. While you are gathering the resistance members, we will be crippling their forces by destroying their source of dark energy," Leon explained.

"Dark energy?" Nina asked as she lowered the binoculars to look at the man.

"Yes, we have been investigating the dark forces for a while. Because they do not live, we assumed they would have a power source of some sort. It just so happens that there is a concentration of dark energy within the city," he replied.

"Hmm, I am curious to see what it is. Do you have any idea of where it might be?" Nina asked as she stretched her arms into the air.

"To my great disgust, our spies have reported that their is a dark vibe coming from the temple dedicated to the Goddesses," Leon growled out as he grinded his teeth.

The mage looked at Leon in surprise.

"Temples are supposed to be holy and a sanctuary of good. What happened?" she asked the frustrated commander.

"Someone must have overpowered the good will of the temple. All we need to do is restore the temple, and the Goddesses will drive out the darkness from the town," Leon replied before a footstep caught the attention of the two.

A knight motioned for Leon to come with. Leon nodded, dismissing the soldier before he looked at Nina. The mage nodded as she pulled the hood of her cloak over her face and materialized the mask the Animalians had gifted her with. The two walked to the clearing to find more company than usual.

An entire caravan of Gerudos crowded the clearing. A hooded woman stood next to a taller woman whose brilliant amber eyes danced with mischief. Her flaming red hair was pulled back and held in place by a jewel. Upon her forehead was a delicate crown of some sort. She held her head high with pride and authority. Her white teeth flashed when she saw Leon. So that was what a Gerudo looked like.

"Leon, you look more like a man with each passing day!" the Gerudo commented with a laugh.

The hooded woman elbowed the laughing Gerudo. She flinched and held her side.

"Fine, fine," she huffed out.

The Gerudo straightened her spine and smiled at Leon once more.

"I'm glad you could make it, Commander Leon," she said, her voice becoming more commanding.

"I wouldn't let such an opportunity slip by, Lady Nabooru," Leon replied before turning his attention to the hooded figure next to Nabooru.

The commander's face flashed with recognition.

"Is she...?" Leon began, his voice filled with longing.

Nabooru shushed him with a finger to her lips. She spotted the disguised Nina next to Leon.

"Who is this?" the Gerudo asked with fiery authority.

"Oh, her? We don't know her real name, but we call her the Ice Witch. She's been a great asset to our forces. She's very powerful and was more than willing when she volunteered to be the distraction for the plan," Leon introduced.

"She? Be the distraction?" Nabooru asked in disbelief.

The commander stopped Nabooru before she unleashed a fiery rant.

"I've seen her skills first hand. They are not to be messed with," Leon stated.

Nabooru cast a skeptical look at the cloaked Nina. The mage stayed quiet, observing Nabooru from under the mask.

"Can I see a demonstration?" the head Gerudo asked.

"S-Sister Nabooru," a meek voice called out from under the hood next to Nabooru.

The Gerudo looked at her fellow cloaked Gerudo in slight surprise.

"Commander Leon has proved to be reliable in the past. I think he knows what he is doing," the quiet voice reasoned.

Nabooru bit her bottom lip as she debated. Nina decided enough was enough so she stepped forward. The mage ripped up a log and proceeded to throw it in the air. She materialized several icicle knives and proceeded to embed all of them into the target. Nina looked at Nabooru for approval. The Gerudo raised an eyebrow.

"Even I can do that," Nabooru huffed out.

Nina immediately stuck out her gloved hand and unleashed a stream of lightning upon the poor piece of wood. Nabooru and the others jumped at the sudden appearance of the magic. The log landed back on the earth as a charred lump. Nina withdrew her arm back into the cloak. The Gerudo leader smirked.

"I get the idea," Nabooru stated, nodding in approval.

Nina did a tiny bow before retreating back to Leon's side. A knight whispered into Leon's ear. The commander nodded and looked at Nina.

"It's about time. Infiltrate the town and take your time to do whatever is necessary. Remember to memorize the layout of the town. It will come in handy when we leave. Lay low until we arrive at the gates. That will be your cue to start the party. Good luck," Leon said.

Nina nodded before she took off toward the town. Once Nina was out of sight, the commander turned back toward the Gerudos. He smiled at the shorter Gerudo next to Nabooru.

"How has it been, Desert Rose?" Leon asked.

The hooded Gerudo smiled at the commander.

"I've been fine. How about you?" she asked in return.

"As fine as one can be during these times," the man replied.

Leon nearly had a heart attack when a shadowy figured appeared behind the one known as Desert Rose. He began to draw his sword but was stopped by Nabooru.

"Don't worry. It's any ally of ours. We call her Shadow Heart," the Gerudo explained.

A womanly figure wrapped in dark clothing looked at Leon. Her wine red eyes closed as she did a slight bow for Leon. Pale blond hair peaked out from the black bandaged cap, and at her waist was a plain sword. Fastened to the base of her back was a smaller dagger. A cowl covered her facial features well.

"Shadow Heart? Wasn't she some tale conjured up by villages in order help keep hope alive?" a knight blurted out.

The darkly dressed figure huffed indignantly. Nabooru clutched her head with a sigh.

"As you can see, Shadow Heart is real. She had been working alone before bumping into us a month ago. She's rather moody and comes and goes as she pleases," Nabooru explained.

Shadow Heart pinched Nabooru's arm. The Gerudo hissed in pain while the cloaked Gerudo giggled. Nabooru faked a cough as she refocused the conversation.

"Will your aid be alright by herself?" Nabooru asked.

Leon looked at Shadow Heart and noticed that her body posture unconsciously leaned forward, signifying her interest. The commander decided to address that later after they made it through the mission.

"That was only a small portion of her power. Do you remember when I was forced to retreat to one of the outer villages while being pursued by the enemy? Well, that was her that destroyed all of them," the commander replied.

The Gerudos were stunned with silence.

"Her? All by herself?" Nabooru asked in disbelief.

Leon nodded. The Gerudo rubbed her temples.

"Unbelievable," she whispered as she attempted to fathom the depth of the mage's power.

Leon observed a twinkle form in Shadow Heart's red eyes as she locked gazes with the cloaked Gerudo. That twinkle was hope. The commander could not help but wonder who the mysterious Shadow Heart was. She seemed to exist and not exist like a shadow, but rumors said that the mysterious warrior has a gentle soul.

* * *

Nina observed the wall with great interest with her exposed amber eyes, having put away her Animalian mask. She could either dig under the wall, scale it, or bust through it. No doubt that she would get spotted immediately if she tried climbing it or destroying it. The mage sighed. She coated her hands with her ice armor claws and proceeded to dig with ease.

Time passed by. Nina looked at the rabbit sized hole she had made. The mage growled in frustration as she slammed her foot into the ground. The tunnel then collapsed on itself. Nina nearly passed out in disbelief.

The mage looked up into the sky and noticed the storm that was approaching. It would begin to snow. Nina smiled at her luck and proceeded to wait for a good hour before the first snowflake fell. She began to scale the wall when the snowfall increased rapidly. When she began to near the top, Nina ceased movement and expanded her senses to detect the number of beings standing guard near her entry point.

"Screw it," Nina hissed out before she unleashed a cold burst of air to freeze the entire area around her entry point.

The mage flipped herself onto the wall and stretched her arms. She looked around to find the frozen bodies of inky black soldiers. Nina shuddered as she felt an unnaturalness about them and proceeded to hop down. The mage quickly disappeared into the town before releasing her ice magic. The soldiers blinked in confusion for a few seconds but figured that their brief blackout was from the cold windchill. Oh, how right they were.

Nina walked through the town casually as she quickly memorized its layout. The town was arranged in a generic grid-like formation in the shape of a square. In the center was the tallest building, the jail. Nearby were the quarters that seemed to house the dark soldiers that stood guard in the town. Leon and the caravan would be entering through the western gate. Near the northeastern corner of the city, one of the farthest points away from the western gate, was the temple that Leon had mentioned earlier. It admitted a rather ominous aura. After Nina identified those three key locations, there was nothing else extraordinary in the town that was worth noting.

The mage entered an inn and let out a tired yawn. She plopped herself down in a chair. A hearty and bearded man welcomed Nina.

"Hello, traveler! Would you like something to eat and drink?" he asked.

Nina nodded.

"Some water and soup will be fine," she replied.

"Very well," the inn keeper replied.

Within a few minutes, the rather plump man set a bowl of potato soup and mug of water down onto Nina's table. The man looked at Nina's hooded face with great curiosity.

"You look like you've been through quite a lot. Rough times?" the inn keeper asked.

Nina smiled tiredly.

"You could say that," the mage said as she took a sip of the refreshing water.

The man went back to his business, knowing not to pry any further. Nina nourished herself in peace. Now all she had to do was wait. It seemed like she was waiting quite often.

* * *

Nina left the inn she had stayed at and made her way near the western gate. Leon had explained earlier that they would most likely enter the city in the early hours of the morning to catch the enemy off guard. Soon enough, a few minutes after sunrise, Nina spotted the guards opening the gate. They stopped the caravan being led by Nabooru and began to talk to them. The mage rolled her shoulders and neck before cracking her hands and slipping into a dark alley.

In a few seconds, Nina unleashed a furious roar that echoed throughout the entire city. The guards at the entrance nearly jumped out of their inky black armor when Nina jumped out of the alley in her shimmering white beast form. She let out another roar before rearing up and pounding the earth with her forepaws. Spikes of ice protruded from the ground and caused chaos amongst the guards near the gate. The more intelligent guard that seemed to lead them commanded many of the guards after Nina.

The white mage smirked as she whipped around and used her tail to bat away the weaklings. Nina let out a beastly rumble that sounded like a laugh. The dark guards didn't seem intelligent, so their commander shouldn't be that smart either. The leading man grumbled about incompetent subordinates before running toward Nina. The mage took off into the town, pleased that the commander had taken the bait so easily. Not sure what to do without the commander, the guards at the gate simply allowed the caravan to enter.

Nina's white beast form let out a bored yawn as she pranced around the town. The guards were a joke and mere simpletons. Nina hoped that a more formidable opponent appeared so that her capture wouldn't seem so suspicious. Getting bored of the stupid guards, Nina quickly turned around and unleashed a blast of frigid air from her mouth. The guards stopped in their tracks, frozen solid. A quiet footstep reached Nina's white ears. The beast turned around to see a tall corrupted Sheikah female in rather skimpy armor. Nina hoped with all her heart that it wasn't an incredibly vain villain. Those were the worst.

"I see that my stupid men could not tame even a beast," she huffed out.

Nina sighed as her conceited voice told all.

"I am the Venomous Temptress, Setira," she introduced.

"Our lady's beauty astounds even the warriors of good," a handsome corrupted Sheikah male stated as he appeared next to her.

"They pale in comparison to her dark beauty," an even handsomer corrupted Sheikah man added as he appeared on Setira's other side.

"Now, bow before-Hey! What are you doing?" Setira shrieked.

Nina blinked as she picked herself up off the floor. She let out another tired yawn as her white paw rubbed her eye.

"I do believe she was sleeping, Lady Setira," the Sheikah males replied in unison.

"Fine. I'll show you!" the Sheikah female growled before she summoned a whip that crackled with dark energy.

Perfect. The Sheikah's image was just getting better and better. Nina was not sure if she could take this seriously. However, she quickly changed her mind when she narrowly dodged a slice of shadow that split the lamppost behind her in half. Nina's amber eyes glared at Setira.

"Oh? Serious now?" the Sheikah asked with displeasure.

Nina roared at Setira before rearing her head back and thrusting it forward to unleash a stream of lightning from her mouth. The Sheikah was surprised as she flipped away. Setira smiled sadistically.

"Interesting. Boys, get her!" she ordered.

The two Sheikah males rushed toward Nina with daggers drawn. Nina materialized her two mirrors and blocked both daggers. She unleashed a blast of frigid air that the men narrowly dodged. After a few minutes of fighting, Nina sensed Setira making her move. Despite all her desires to simply unleash her magic upon the area and give herself the advantage, Nina chose to allow Setira's whip to wrap itself around her neck.

Nina hissed and roared as she put up a show. The two Sheikah males managed to get a hold of her limbs with shackles that sprouted from the shadow of the ground. Nina was fully restrained when Setira unleashed a paralyzing shock to disable the furious beast. The mage was not really affected by the shock but continued to play along for the sake of her plan. She pretended to fall unconscious but kept her eyes slightly open so she could memorize the layout of the prisoner complex.

The mage began to get irritated as she was dragged across the floor like an animal. Then, she remembered that she technically was an animal right now. She was finally dragged into the spiraling tower. The Sheikah stopped briefly to inform the guards of Nina before proceeding to go downstairs. This time, they carried Nina down the stairs, afraid that she would awaken from the disturbance. Once they reached the end of the stairs, they opened a cell and threw Nina in. The Sheikah left after the guard locked the jail cell.

Nina feigned waking up and took a better look around the underground portion of the prison. It was then that she noticed that she was not the only one inside the cell. On the other side of the cell with a foot shackled to the floor was a middle aged man that was malnourished and scruffy looking. Nina snorted. Perhaps they had hoped that she would eat the other prisoner. Her thought was confirmed when the guard walked by the cell and jeered at the man.

"I hope the beast doesn't eat you alive, Ruvelan!" he said followed by a bellowing laugh as he walked away.

Ruvelan. That name was incredibly familiar. As soon as the guard was out of earshot, Nina turned toward Ruvelan.

"Who are you?" Nina's animal voice rumbled out.

The man looked at the white beast in surprise.

"You can talk?" Ruvelan asked.

"Yes. Do not be alarmed and do not alert the guard. Now, answer my question," the mage replied.

"I am Ruvelan," the man introduced.

"I already got that. What were you thrown in here for?" Nina asked.

Ruvelan looked at Nina skeptically.

"We're all fellow prison mates. I'm just attempting to make conversation," the mage said.

The man let out a laugh.

"I must be crazy now, talking to animals. Fine, I am actually the former captain of the Hylian Royal Army. I resisted the take over of the shadows and was thrown in here instead of being killed so they can attempt to extract information from me," Ruvelan introduced.

Nina's lips curled into a smile as she recognized Ruvelan as the brave man who led the Royal Army with pride during the Great War. She had also seen Ruvelan several times while staying in the castle with the princess. Back before she met Link and Zelda, she had helped Ruvelan's wife when she was sick back during the time of the Great War.

"I am known as the Divine Beast, a symbol of hope like Shadow Heart. I have befriended the resistance force Phoenix Core and was aiding them before being captured while causing a disturbance in the town," Nina introduced.

Nina inclined her head, and Ruvelan did the same. The beast got closer to Ruvelan before whispering into his ear.

"The Phoenix Core is in the town disguised as a caravan. They are targeting the temple that is emitting a strange dark energy. My job today is to free as many resistance members as possible. Will you help me?" the beast asked.

Ruvelan nodded. Nina quickly retreated to her side of the cell when the guard passed by again. As soon as he was gone, the ex-captain began talking.

"Yes. Most of the prisoners on this level are fellow resistance members. There is one more level below this one that contains common criminals. The floor above us contains the exit and armory. All of the floors making up the remainder of the spiral tower house the guards and their demonic creature aids. If their energy source is destroyed, we won't have to worry about them," the captain explained.

Nina nodded.

"I last saw them gaining entrance into the town. They should almost be at the temple. Would you like to break out now or later?" Nina asked.

"Let's break out now and serve as a distraction for their forces until the Phoenix Core reaches the temple. We will then regroup after taking out the share that chased after us and go aid the others at the temple," Ruvelan replied.

Nina waited for the guard to walk by their cell before initiating her plan. She unleashed a blast of freezing air at the guard and froze him in his tracks. Ruvelan was a little impressed as Nina bit through Ruvelan's shackle. What happened to the Divine Beast next surprised Ruvelan even more. Before his very eyes, the beast grew smaller and more human-like in shape. Soon enough, a woman stood in place of the beast and merely slipped out of the shadow shackles and collar. She wore a tight black bodysuit on her torso and simple white pants with shin guards. She flicked her light blue hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"Long time no see, Captain Ruvelan," she said as she stretched her sore body.

"You are-" Ruvelan started before Nina cut him off.

"I am the Ice Witch with my animal familiar the Divine Beast. No one has seen my face. I joined the Phoenix Core a bit over a week ago. Now, follow me while I orchestrate my ingenious plan," Nina said while smiling mischievously and putting a finger to her lips in a hushing motion.

Nina's Animalian mask materialized to cover her face as she began to breathe out mist. The mist quickly filled the level. Nina's body was encased in ice armor and her hair changed into pure white. She ripped open the cell door and searched the guard's body for the keys. Instead, she took slayed the guard and took his sword as his body disappeared into smoke. Nina handed the sword to Ruvelan before grabbing the keys that were hanging on the wall near the ascending staircase.

Ruvelan quickly pointed out the resistance members while Nina quietly unlocked the cells. The members silently rejoiced as Nina continued unlocking the cells. Once all the resistance members were freed, Ruvelan began to come up with a plan.

"Okay, our first objective will be to storm the armory and obtain weapons. Armor will only be grabbed if you have time. You will not need armor if you can take them out first. Once we exit the building, we will separate into large groups. Do not get caught alone. Once you have defeated your share of the guards, regroup at the temple in the northeaster quadrant of town. The guards are rather dimwitted so take advantage of your intelligence and spring traps. Don't expend unnecessary energy with a direct confrontation. Do you understand?" Ruvelan asked.

"Yes sir!" the other men cried out.

"Now, let us surge forward in the name of the New Hylian Order!" Ruvelan said with a mighty roar.

The other men roared as well. Nina as the Ice Witch hushed them. She then began to speak with her muffled voice.

"Let us be sneaky in obtaining our weapons. I will freeze the entire corridor leading to the armory. Once we have obtained our weapons, I'll cause a ruckus to draw the attention of the guards. Let us move!" she commanded before she silently crept up the stairway.

Nina peered around the corner and proceeded to freeze the entire corridor. The mage quickly destroyed the lock to the armory and swung the doors wide open. Ruvelan and the other soldiers quickly proceeded to arm themselves. Once they were all ready, Ruvelan nodded. The resistance soldiers gathered near the entrance as Nina raised both her hands. Lightning was unleashed upon the entire corridor and caused a brilliant flash. The mage busted the walls and doors. Soon enough, guards came flooding in from the upper floors.

Nina and the others made a break for it. Guards flooded out of the damaged building. The mage motioned at Ruvelan to follow her and the two took off. Nina tossed a white object at the ex-captain. Ruvelan caught it with ease and found it to be a simple mask.

"Your followers have disguised themselves well. In the confusion, the enemy may attempt to kill the leading members to invoke chaos and confusion. You should try to not stand out so much," Nina explained as they both turned into an alley.

The captain smirked.

"And you don't stand out?" Ruvelan asked with sarcasm.

"Not at all," Nina replied, not missing a heartbeat.

The mage materialized her icicle sword and proceeded to rip open the containers in the alleyway. Ruvelan followed her example. The two felt satisfaction surge through their veins when they heard the cries of the falling guards.

Nina froze the enemies before her, and Ruvelan destroyed them with a single swing. The enemy had suddenly panicked and became more desperate. Nina guessed that the temple was currently being cleansed. The two made their way to the northeastern quadrant of the town.

Nina turned around to face Ruvelan and placed her hands in a cup formation. Ruvelan propelled himself through the air and on top of the building. The mage jumped up to the spot next to him and observed the scene of disorder before them. In the center of a mass of guards was the caravan, fighting furiously to keep the opponent at bay. The entrance to the temple was blocked by the sheer number of enemies. Nina constructed a frozen ramp leading to the now frozen ground. Ruvelan cut a part of a nearby wooden balcony apart to construct a rough sled. He gave the mage a thumbs up.

Nina jumped onto her ramp, and Ruvelan quickly followed. The enemy was surprised when they found themselves slipping upon the ice covered ground and was even more surprised when two masked beings cut through them like butter. The two cleared a path to the caravan, and Nina slid to a stop in front of Leon.

"Where have you been?" Leon yelled as he unleashed an arrow into the crowd of dark guards.

"I was busy rescuing some help!" Nina replied as she raised her hand to the sky.

Leon immediately recognized the signal.

"Duck!" he barked out.

The caravan followed his order without question just as Nina unleashed a stream of lightning upon the enemy. It caused a mad scramble for a few seconds.

"Where's this help?" Leon asked.

A loud battle cry drew the attention of both the caravan and the guards. The escaped prisoners surrounded the guards and began their merciless assault.

"What did you ask?" Nina questioned with a cheeky smile.

Leon growled in good humor. An arrow hit the side of one of the caravan's wagons. Nabooru quickly picked it up and ripped off the message tied to it. She scanned it quickly before cursing. The Gerudo made her way to Nina and Leon.

"Some of my girls managed to make it to the temple. I just received a message that there is a dark magic spell locking the entrance to the temple. The only person that has a remote chance of unlocking the entrance is Shadow Heart but the number of enemies stays the same. She is stuck here with us," Nabooru explained.

Ruvelan in his mask approached the conversing members.

"The sooner we take out their source of energy, the sooner we can stop battling. It is imperative that Shadow Heart quickly takes out the darkness within the temple," the ex-captain stated as he removed his mask.

"S-Supreme Commander Ruvelan!" Leon stuttered out.

Recognition flicked through the eyes of Nabooru. She smiled broadly.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Ruvelan. I've been wondering where you were in all this action," Nabooru said.

"Nice to see you too Nabooru, but let us save the sentiments for after we get out of this mess," Ruvelan replied.

Nabooru nodded, as did Leon.

"So, what's the plan?" Nina asked.

"Where is Shadow Heart?" the man asked.

The silent warrior appeared, as if out of thin air. She stood silently next to Nabooru.

"Good. Because the Ice Witch is powerful enough to clear a path to the temple, Shadow Heart will travel with her to the temple. The Gerudos already at the temple entrance will guard Shadow Heart while she unlocks the temple. When the temple is opened, all those near the entrance will enter to eliminate the source of energy for the dark creatures. We will hold out until then," Ruvelan explained.

The Ice Witch and Shadow Heart nodded. The two quickly went around to the side of the defense circle that led to the temple. Nina clapped her hands and motioned for the warriors defending the caravan to clear a path. They immediately dropped their defense line as Nina unleashed a stream of lightning that ripped through the enemy line. Shadow Heart could see the stairs to the entrance of the temple. The Ice Witch grabbed Shadow Heart's wrist and ran through the brief opening with great speed, freezing the enemies near her path before they could make a move. While running, Nina could not help but feel a strange familiarity from Shadow Heart.

Nina and Shadow Heart made it to the doors of the temple. The darkly dressed shadow warrior was immediately greeted by the cloaked Gerudo that had stayed by Nabooru's side. An unknown presence suddenly appeared behind the Ice Witch. Nina was caught off guard and had her mask knocked off, but she was surprised when a dark creature dressed like an assassin was as still as death due to the large black pillars that punctured its body.

Nina spun around to look at Shadow Heart whose cape extended onto the ground like an inky black shadow. Time stopped at that moment. Shadow Heart's wine red eyes widened as Nina realized her mask no longer covered her face. The two made direct eye contact for the first time. The Gerudo next to Shadow Heart was no longer concealed by a hood. Her sparkling blue eyes widened in recognition as well. Nina felt her mask beginning to rematerialize upon her face.

"You are..." she breathed out.

The white mage let out an animalistic grin. The exposure of her pearly white teeth infected the other two women. The three smiled together.

"Now it's a party," Nina said.

Nina's face was protected by her mask once more, and then, time resumed.

* * *

A/N: The end! What a cliff-hanger! But then again, please do realize that all the side stories will connect together in Zelda's story. Stick around for a preview chapter of Kirav's story.


	18. Resolve Preview

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

A/N: Nina's side story has drawn to a close, which means Kirav's journey has arrived! Here is a preview for the second part of the series The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness Book 2 Midnight Prequels-Crossroads. Crossroads is a collection of important side stories detailing the journeys of our heroes after Zelda separates them in Book 1. These stories are vital to the plot. When Book 2 Midnight arrives, recollections of their various journeys will be noted to refer to a specific book of the Crossroads series. Enjoy a small taste of Kirav's story.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda: Descending Darkness-Resolve**_

_**Chapter 0: Preview**_

_**written by SYChunsa**_

...and then, Kirav's breath hitched as a blue haired woman became visible when the fog cleared. Her elegant figure was marred by scratches, blood, and scars. He knew in his mind that it was an illusion since there was no possible way she could be there, but his heart roared in fury and pain at the image. Kirav's hand trembled with restraint.

He calmed himself. His swords were no longer usable. He was surrounded by the enemy. There was no way of escape. What could he do?

The inky black creature that was the master of the corrupted forest smiled in a wicked manner as he drew closer to the woman. Kirav nearly destroyed his teeth from biting down too hard when the creature touched the illusion's face.

"I've seen this woman in your mind. What is she to you?" the creature casually asked as he twirled around a strand of light blue hair.

Kirav felt like something was going to jump out of his chest and rip the sour creature apart.

"Why are you here in a land that is not yours?" its slick voice questioned.

Kirav froze. Why was he here?

The creature smiled as he noticed Kirav's hesitation.

"Why do you suffer so much for the sake of others?" the dark creature asked.

Why did he? Kirav held his head and shook it furiously. His thoughts whirled around with fury as he tried to tame the confusion within his mind. It was then that he recalled a fated encounter...

* * *

To be continued! This is actually a scene that I had planned out to occur later in Kirav's story. You will see it again!


End file.
